


Hearts of Yandere

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gen, Horror, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Reverse Rape, Sexual Violence, Yandere, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Jaune always thought of himself as a ladies man despite not having any luck whatsoever, suddenly one day that fantasy turns itself on its head in the most twisted way. Girls, teammates, teachers, and any female associate of his have suddenly started lusting after him in crazy possessive definitions of love. They're all willing to draw blood from each other if it meant getting Jaune to themselves, every girl he knows stalk after him relentlessly and seek to claim his heart completely, even that means repeatedly forcing themselves on him. Will he find out the cause of this and prevent more madness or will he succumb to the insanity of mad love from every woman in Beacon?





	1. Terror of the Valkyrie(Nora)

**Hearts of Yandere**

Chapter One: Terror of the Valkyrie

By Azuremegacyber

 

 

 

Nora Valkyrie was many things; hyperactive, lively, outgoing, and well…kind of crazy. Usually it was in her own charming way of ‘crazy’, but kind of charm didn’t exist at the moment. Up until now Jaune didn’t fully grasp just how close to fact that last characteristic was until just recently, because right now…he was looking into the eyes of ‘crazy’ maybe even ‘psychotic’. Whatever it was it certainly wasn’t normal in the least. The girl’s usually sparkling turquoise eyes appeared glossy and leered into him with a hauntingly watchful gaze. She then mouthed; “Jaaaauuuune…I’ve come to plaaaayyyy.” in a creepy sing song voice that sent shivers up on spine. He didn’t understand what was going on with her and felt he should ask Ren about it…assuming he got out this…

* * *

 

Sometime earlier…

As per usual the daily routine of team JNPR went by with everyone was off doing their own thing; Jaune was training extensively with Pyrrha in the training room of Goodwitch’s class during off time, and Nora along with Ren were off doing whatever partners in crime usually do together.

Everything was as a normal as it get except…Nora came by to watch Pyrrha and Jaune clash blades in their match. It wasn’t anything unusual save for the fact that she did so at such an early time and without Ren no doubt.

‘Well it’s not like they’re joined at the hip. Ren’s probably off in the library reading and Nora’s just here to watch a fight going on.’ Jaune thought to himself when he parried Pyrrha’s forward strikes, he kept on the defensive until her attack pattern changed leading to him getting flip-kicked in the chin which resulted in landing on his ass.

While his perspective was dazed and vision fuzzy he looked off into the stands to see Nora bolting up shortly after Pyrrha knocked him down. As soon as his vision cleared he was treated with the strange sight of Nora…glaring with an embittered frown at Pyrrha.

‘Huh…that’s odd for her, maybe she was placing money on me to win this bout.’ He thought trying to make sense of Nora bearing anything other than a smile; it was especially strange to see her just flat out glaring daggers at the Spartan teammate of theirs. Pyrrha soon walked up to him and extended her left hand in order to pull him up, he gratefully took it and rose to his feet, when he did he noted that Nora was back to her jovial self and waving at them like a cheering fan.

In reality however…dark thoughts were brewing inside miss Valkyrie’s mind behind that faux smile of hers.

“Enjoy the show there, Nora?” Jaune asked from afar. Nora perked up and put on a smiling face directed intentionally at him alone before nodding.

“I like to think you’re getting better, Jauney! Maybe put in a few more parries here and there, but also be quick on your feet. That’s just my advice, you look great!” She chirped and watched keeping their connected hands together. As soon as they turned their heads she instantly dropped her smile and narrowed her eyes in a hard glare at Pyrrha while clenching her own fists hard behind her back.

‘He’s mine…’ Nora thought darkly when she looked at Pyrrha affectionately stroking his hurt shoulder. His aura had patched him up quickly enough, but seeing that gave Nora a very wicked idea. Her cheery grin stretched wide to each side of her cheeks giving off a very disturbing smile to any who would see it.

‘Just need you out of the picture for a little while, Pyrrha.’ She thought to herself as came up with the plan.

* * *

 

And so she waited until Pyrrha finally left Jaune alone to his own devices; the blonde leader decided to take the afternoon off in the dorm as she went to Vale to shop for weapon supplies. Ren was still out and about on the campus grounds studying up on various subjects regarding alchemy, he knew Nora wouldn’t be interested in any of it, but it still came as a surprise to him that she broke off to go hang out with the other two in their team.

‘Usually she’s glued to me, I suppose I can’t complain, but still…the way I caught her eying Jaune earlier is unsettling. Perhaps…she has more pranks in mind for him or maybe wishes him to be her partner in Ursa riding.’ Ren speculated after cracking open a book at the table.

Ren paid it no mind and simply chalked it up to it to his friend going where the action is.

Jaune had walked with his redheaded teammate to their dorm room to relax, the entire walking she spent engaging him with more wild stories that never actually happened, but secretly he was being lured into her trap.

“Ah here we are. Just in time for some X-ray and Vav, later it’ll just be more training with Pyrrha, so I’d better get some rest in before all that.” Jaune stated after walking in through their door with Nora behind him.

Click.

She locked it from the inside as soon as she closed it, all while bearing a gleefully psychotic grin on her face.

“Actually, Jauney, I was thinking we could do stuff together.” She suggested putting on her best fake ‘innocent’ voice.

Jaune turned around to face as he was undoing his shoes. “Oh? What did you have in mind? Not another wrestling match, right? You know I could never survive those with you.” Jaune responded dripping the last part with a deadpan tone.

Nora simply giggled and brought herself closer to him. “Of course not, silly, but I certainly don’t mind it, you know. The feel of your body; sweaty, toned, and golden…pressing up against mine just does things to me. Ooohh..” She said wrapping her arms around herself. She shuddered at the thought of it what she said in the last part of the sentence.

Jaune propped an eyebrow questioningly. “Eh? W-What…was the last part again? Do you…just really like wrestling?”

The redheaded warrior simply shook her head and gazed into his eyes with a haunting stare. “I do, but there’s one thing I like even more than that and it isn’t pancakes. Care to guess what it is?” She asked with eyes closed in a suspiciously bright smile.

Jaune merely shrugged and went for it. “Sure, I guess. What’s more important than pancakes to you?”

!                

Suddenly she was in front of him with her hands firmly on his arms locking him in place. She veered her face up to this and met his startled eyes with her own predatory ones.

“You.”

“N-Nora?” Jaune stammered and appeared more than a little taken back by his teammate’s actions at the moment. “C’mon, quit playing around. You can’t possibly like anything more than pancakes, I mean I’m sure Ren is somewhere in that listing you just mentioned. Also could you quit it with the weird stare you’re giving me, it’s kinda….freaking me out.”

Nora simply giggled at this and tightened his hold harder on his arms before bringing him into herself for a vice-like bear hug.

“Oh Jaune. You say the silliest things sometimes, heehee, but don’t worry about a thing because Nora is here for you!” She joyously shouted while maintaining her grip. Jaune was still sure she was joking until she did something really unexpected; she pulled him close and traced a long succulent lick of her tongue up his neck to his cheek.

This lit up Jaune’s cheeks with red and blew out his whole ‘prank’ theory. “N-Nora…? This is a joke right? I must’ve done something to warrant this, right?”

She removed herself from the side of his face to answer him directly while keeping a smile on her face. “’No’ to the first question and to the second question; ‘You exist’. That’s more than enough reason for…this.” She finished her sentence by grabbing his hands and bringing them up to land on her breasts.

Jaune’s entire face now went red and Nora’s hands were keeping them there. Resisting the urge to squeeze them Jaune tried pulling his hands off only for her inhuman strength to keep them here.

“You likey, Jauney? We could do a lot more, ya know.” Nora cooed seductively and removed her hands from his to bring them up to his face stroking it lovingly.

“Nora? What’s wrong with you? Why…are you acting like this? I mean I know you’ve always been ‘lively’ but t-this-!” Jaune couldn’t finish his sentence because Nora placed her left ungloved hand over his hand shutting him up.

Her face came up close to him and the expression frightened him; she possessed a creepy smile with bright glossed over her eyes that peered into his very soul.

“Stop talking now, Jaune. Or I might just have to knock you out and then rape you. Heehee.” She said sending a chill his spine. She removed her hand from his mouth only to quickly cover it up with hers.

Jaune’s eyes went wide when it happened; here was his teammate, who had shown never shown interest in him in such a manner before, energetically cleaning out the inside of his mouth with her tongue.  He wouldn’t close his eyes and fall into the kiss despite it being his first one ever, Nora’s actions had shocked him too much to.

“Aah!” The short redhead breathed out with a tastily satisfied sigh. “Delicious!”

‘I think I was just mouth raped…!’ Jaune thought dizzied by what just happened, but regaining his bearings he then noticed her gently pushing him toward the bed. Even he could tell what was coming next, gathering rationale he immediately tried to circumvent this.

“Nora…s-stop this. You love Ren don’t you? Don’t get me wrong, my body is screaming ‘yes’ to all of this, but I do-!” He was cut off from finishing his sentence by Nora’s finger.

“There there, Jauney.” She said soothingly at first which initially calmed his nerves until she said the next part. “…I won’t stop though, even after I make your brain scream ‘yes’ I still won’t stop.”

His eyes went wide in complete panic now.

“You see, Jaune, I always found you personally attractive even before we met. You were always so adorably dorky and charming at the same time, but at that time I wrote it off as a simple ‘he’s cute’ kind of thing. And before you double back to the Ren subject, I’ll let ya know that we’re not mutually attracted to each other. Ren is basically a brother I didn’t have, I grew up with him and we go in hand like two midgets in a hammock, but I could never again think of him in the romantic light. He’s at peace with that despite feeling nothing for me either, and I don’t aim to ruin that with mushy romance.” She explained then continued after a pushing her face up close to his. “You however are a different story; I felt something change within me recently that made me rethink my old crush on you.”

He audibly gulped as she leaned in closer to where their noses touched. “Now I can’t stop thinking about you, about how madly in love with you I am, about how I won’t share you with anyone else.”

“You’re mine now , Jaune!” She cheered with a hauntingly cheerful smile and pulled back so she could start undoing the back of her upper body clothing. “And I’m gonna ‘love’ you so hard right now that you’ll ever think of me!” She laughed and started undoing her clothing.

Jaune took that opportunity to lean up and headbutt her knocking her off balance and pushing her off so he could break for the door. Fumbling with the lock he opened it and ran out the room.

Nora quickly regained composure and stood up with a twisted smile written on her face. “Playing hard to get, eh Jauney? Hehehe, this’ll be fun.”

* * *

 

He ran from the dorm room in mild panic, he didn’t know what to think of Nora’s actions at the moment other than the theory that she was wild on some sort of narcotic or toxic Rapier Wasp jam. ‘Maybe that’s what’s affecting her mind, right? The Nora I know isn’t like that; psychotically crazy….for me.’ He thought sprinting down the hallways to make it to the courtyard. His reasoning behind creating the distance was so that whatever was running through her system would gradually wear off.

Oh how wrong he was.

“Jaaauunnneeee…I’ve come to plaaayyyy.” Her voiced sounded from somewhere.

He heard the usual blast of her weapon in the distance and saw her riding her weapon overhead to his location. She was closing in on him and the overly delighted smile she wore as she descended only reinforced his growing fear of the girl, especially when she mouthed the next few words.

“I found yyyooouuu!” She hollered out in a sing-song voice as she descended downward near his area for a landing. She swung herself vertically to decrease momentum and fired off her weapon again so she could backflip safely into landing near him.

Jaune was taken back enough to land on his rear clumsily while Nora casually strode toward with seductive intent written on her face.

“Hmmm, no one around. That’s lucky for me then…” Nora said to herself and gripped her hammer tightly. “…no witnesses to spoil our fun, Jaune.”

The blonde leader immediately scrambled to get back up until Nora’s left shoe pinned him down by the chest preventing him from escape. “N-Nora stop this now! As your leader I order you to stop whatever you’re doing right now!” Jaune bellowed from underneath.

Nora merely gave a bright smile and uttered; ‘Nope’ before raising her hammer and slamming it down on his legs.

*Crack!

“Uuuaagghh!” Jaune howled in pain when she had brought down her blunt weapon upon his legs injuring him. His aura lessened the damage but the weapon still did enough to render him unable to run. Though he was thankful she didn’t break his bones.

 “Don’t worry it’s just a ‘light’ tap, your legs are hurt just enough so that they’re immobile for right now. Your aura is gonna patch it up like nothing anyway, but for the moment… you cannot escape me, Jaaaunnneee.” Nora explained ending her sentence in sweet creepy tone as she looked into his eyes with her lightless turquoise ones.

She picked them up and carried him bridal style back to their dorm room. Jaune frantically looked around to see if any student or staff member was nearby so he could call for help, but he had no luck. In fact he was sure Nora simply knock him out if he did, the way she smiled at him whenever he looked to her indicated that she worried about nothing.

* * *

 

Jaune hadn’t tried to fight her the whole way back up to the dorm, he even ignored the onlookers that assumed he’d been mangled in a training accident, all because he felt Nora would somehow circumvent his actions anyway.

His eyes shot up in realization when he remembered having his scroll on him; he could send a message to Ren and Pyrrha that their teammate has gone off the deep end and needs to be restrained, but of course when he looked for it…he saw that Nora had in her hand.

“Looking for this, Jauney dear?” She giggled waving his scroll around tauntingly before stuffing it back into her pocket. “Can’t let you spoil the fun, and besides have you thought about what could happen if all this got out? Hm?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well think about it, Jauney. If you told the team and my ‘change’ was made aware to the whole school then maybe team JNPR would be no more.” Nora summarized.

‘That’s…no…it’s entirely possible, but still…’ He weighed it in his mind looking reluctantly off to the side as she continued.

“Ren and I have no homes to go back to in case Beacon disbands us, it’s too late to reassign us now anyway. Do you think you could go back home just because you were scared of little ol’ me?” She asked looking down at him.

“N-No…but Nora this-“

“-Is going to stay quiet between the two of us, Jauney.” She cut him off as they entered the room. She throw him gently onto the bed and placed both her hands on each of her cheeks giving Jaune a dreamy expression that both aroused and frightened him.(Look up Yandere trance to get the idea) “Don’t worry, Jaune, Nora will be here to protect you.”

‘Protect me? From what? If anything I need protection from you, Nora.’ Jaune stressed in panic as he lay helplessly on the bed while she lurched forward removing her clothes little by little.

“You belong only to me….and no one else.” She whispered in a creepy tone right before leaning down to kiss him.

‘Only mine, I’ll even make sure Pyrrha backs off.’

Her lips connected and after a while of gently suckling on them she forcefully pried his apart so that her tongue could slide on in. Jaune wanted to resist, he wanted to be intimate with someone he legitimately loved, not a currently psychotic teammate that forced it on him, but alas he was helpless against Nora’s half-naked body.

“Ah!” She reeled back with a taste satisfied sigh accompanied by a red tint adorning her cheeks.  She had pulled herself back enough so that she could show her bare breasts to him, he drooled at the sight as every teenage hormone driven boy would. Nora’s assets were fairly plump and ample in ways similar to Yang’s breasts if not a teensy bit smaller. 

Part of Jaune wanted to reach out and fondle her, even knowing how insane she currently was, but he reluctantly refrained from doing so until Nora’s hands caught both of his by the wrists. She placed them on her breasts once more and let him fondle them around. She did so with a giggle, she enjoyed the blushing look on Jaune.

“I can see you like them, why bother holding back?” She asked and moved them around eliciting a soft mewl of excitement from herself. Jaune was still red and continued to reluctantly indulge himself with this.

He squeezed his hands gently on her soft squishy breasts with his fingers brushing across her puffy nipples, Jaune felt himself get lost into the act while Nora gasped and breathed with each of his strokes.

Nora absentmindedly grinded herself on his clothed hips a little while longer with him squeezing her tits, eventually he ceased when she stood back  up to slip her panties off along with the rest of her clothing.

Jaune felt his jaw drop at the sight of Nora’s puffy pink pussy being unashamedly displayed to him. She was a head shorter than Pyrrha and her physique was so cutely feminine despite her height, she was cute and stunning in her own right.

 He gulped and felt his erection stir up within his jeans, Nora instantly took notice and took action by first handcuffing jaune’s hands together over his head before proceeding to unzip hips pants. Much to his questioning gaze she mere winked and answered; ‘I still can’t risk you trying to escape again if I got too distracted.’

She fully unzipped his jeans and reached in to fish out the hardened phallus of fleshing belonging to the blonde. Nora felt her mouth water at the sight as she held it in her hand; her leader’s thick pulsing appendage just eager for action despite the protests of the leader himself.

She had removed both her gloves by this point and placed her soft pink hands around the thickened shaft gripping it softly. She slowly went to work by trudging those hands up and down causing Jaune to groan within his throat, he wouldn’t deny that this was incredibly pleasurable, he just wished the circumstances were different.

Nora however didn’t seem to care for his plight since she was engrossed in shifting her hands in quickening haste. She felt his girth pulse between her palms and noticed Jaune’s face straining appearing as though he were to lose his load, but Nora didn’t want that. Thus she stopped leaving a hard breathing Jaune looking anxiously at her as though he were bitter at being denied release.

“Don’t give me that look, Jauney. The reason I stopped before you popped your top…” Nora trailed off and stood up to crouch atop his form with her quivering moist pussy hovering just above his length. “…was to that I could have the entire payload delivered right here instead.” She finished gesturing to her cunt while she stroked her vulva before him.

Jaune had snapped out of his pre-climax disgruntlement and realized the danger she posed with that idea. “N-Nora don’t! What about protection or condoms? You could get pregnant!” He pleaded only to receive a reassuring shake of her head.

“Relax, Jauney. I’ve prepared birth control pills for this whole thing, even I’m not making that move…yet.” Nora answered with a blush and continued. “I still want to be a huntress for a good long time, but just the feel of you blowing your load inside sends tingles of excitement up my body.” She giggled her answer and slowly slumped down over his cock.

Jaune wanted to cream out in protest but Nora wasn’t having any of that. With a plop she impaled herself on his spear all while keeping a mixed expression of both pain and pleasure.

He craned his head back due to the worldly sensation she forced on him, he couldn’t fight back or convince her to stop.

Jaune reluctantly went with it; Nora on the other hand appeared exhilarated beyond measure and looked into his eyes as though heart pupils were inside her own.

He felt the tight suction of flesh coming on; Nora’s snatch had finally swallowed in his entire length with only a small trickle of blood seeping down. Jaune and Nora have officially lost their virginities to each other, part of him was glad and another part certainly wasn’t. Nora on the other hand looked exhilarated and kept a crazed look on her face with tongue out as she adjusted herself to it all.

After a short while she began moving and gyrating in strokes, her breasts jiggled and bounced in the air and body writhed hard atop of his cock.

He didn’t want this to be, but here it was happening. Nora was literally raping him and enjoying it, he’ll admit to it feeling extremely pleasurable, but he feared what could come out of a one-sided relationship with his psychotic friend.

The bed creaked with each stroke of her flesh pink body grinding against his restrained form. Her red hair a mess with sweaty dishevelment and her eyes glazed over in predatory lust.

“Nora…!”

Her hands gripped his shoulders to steady her wild bounces, the bed creaked even louder in result. Nora’s near naked form could be seen bouncing frantically on top of her leader’s half-naked body. In and out his slickened tool went inside her, each stroke was made harder and faster due to her uninhibited sexual appetite.

After minutes of this Jaune felt his body surge with the need to come, Nora sensed this and alternated her movements to that of grinding back and forth in strong strokes.

This had done it for Jaune; his body tensed and thrashed wildly along the bed surface underneath the pink skinned redhead. Nora’s face contorted to one of insane bliss when she felt his cum surge forth to splash against her cervix, she had reached her end by this time and thus she came hard as well. The sensation of him cumming inside her sent her mind reeling, she clung onto him for dear life as his essence filled up her womb.

After a few minutes of cumming she finally ceased and dismounted leaving Jaune on the bed looking partially spent. His face maintained the expression of regret and shame, but he knew what had been done was done.

Not until Nora says so anyways. “Jaaauunnneee….I’m not done yet.” She said snapping him out of his somber reverie.

Nora retrieved a damp cloth from the washroom and went to his still rigid phallus. She gripped it by the shaft and started cleaning up all the cum, blood, and various coatings of fluids.

“Nora?” Jaune weakly called out only to see her head turn up bearing the same psychotically loving expression she kept giving him today.

“I want your stuff in my mouth,Jaune.” She answered tasting her tongue around her lips. She had removed the cloth from his freshly clean cock and marveled that he maintained his hardness. He was ready for more and she knew it, hell she had counted on it.

Right now she lowered her head down to his crotch and gingerly kissed the head before teasingly licking her tongue around it. Her eyes went wide in delight when she noticed the girth throbbing in response as well as Jaune’s pained groans of arousal.

 “That’s it, Jaune! Give it all to Nora!” She cried out in short breaths before opening her mouth wide open so she could take his member in deep once again.

You could hear the loud suctioning sounds reverberate from her face-humping, Jaune audibly moaned each time she plunged her throat down upon him, each time she did so he got closer to blowing his load.

‘Ooooh here it comes!’ She thought in crazed glee as she furiously pumped her throat on his hips.

“Noorraa!!” Jaune cried out her name when he erupted; thrashing his hips frantically with her mouth still latched on.

Nora’s eyes rolled up her eye sockets as she graciously gulped down every helping of his essence being sent down her throat.

After he was finished Nora removed herself from his groin and gulped down the rest of his cum with a tasty sigh. She looked back down at Jaune, who lay on the bed possibly traumatized from his ordeal and greatly spent from it.

Nora giggled heartily as though she committed no wrong and leaned down to place a loving kiss on the stunned Jaune.

“I love you, Jaune.”

He said nothing, he couldn’t he felt the same because he didn’t, but also because he was afraid of what she turned into.

“Don’t worry, I know you don’t feel the same way yet, but I will keep working at it until you say those words back to me….and no one else.” Nora stated dripping the last part of that sentence with venom.

Her hands came up to the side of his face softly stroking his cheeks affectionately as she laid beside him for a little while.

Eventually she undid his cuffs and redressed herself as well as him in the process, she explained that they needed to be inconspicuous around the others so as not to attract unnecessary attention that would potentially disrupt their union. Nora had plans to occasionally sneak off from the rest of their circle of friends so as to have some private time with him…whether he wanted to or not.

She also warned him not to flirt any other girls unless, as she put it, she were to break their legs.

Jaune reluctantly nodded in confirmation knowing full well that she would indeed carry out such a malicious deed.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Pyrrha. Just a little messed up after Nora trained with me earlier. Don’t worry, my aura is doing a great job patching me up. I should be up and about by tomorrow.” Jaune explained nervously to the concerned look of the other redhead on the team; Pyrrha Nikos, who known to all has a massive crush on the boy.

Who’s to say that it isn’t just a crush anymore?

“Well maybe we should take you to the infirmary just in case.” Ren suggested standing up with her. Nora was on the other side of the room sitting on her bed listening to her headphones and quietly observing them with her face plastered in a fake smile.

“Actually Ren, if Jaune is already healing himself then it’d be better if I aid him in his recovery. I am his partner after all.” Pyrrha interjected and received a small shrug from their stoic teammate.

Jaune nodded to her suggestion gratefully, he’d be happy to be around anyone other than Nora at the moment, but he unfortunately didn’t know that he had yet to be out of the dark woods.

For Pyrrha, who now bore the same glazed over look in her beautiful green eyes, leaned in closer to Jaune with a loving smile and haunting gaze.

“I’ll personally take good care of our leader.” She stated with a smile as she looked into Jaune’s now horrified eyes. He had turned to the side and noticed Nora glaring at Pyrrha with murderous intent that rivaled any Grimm, she even crushed her own headphones in the process of being angry.

‘Oh Oum help me, what…what have I gotten into?’ Jaune’s mind asked in desperate prayer as Pyrrha’s hands lovingly held his own.

**End of chapter**

Possible next chapters: Decide the order if you so choose a certain arrangement. If none down below are to your liking suggestions and ideas regarding the next psychotic love interest is always welcome.

A Spartan’s perseverance (Pyrrha)

Ice Queen’s poison apple (Weiss)

Riding hood red with blood (Ruby)

Ablaze with lust (Yang)

An: Well that’s that, hope you all enjoyed. Third new fic, which of course is smut because frankly that’s the kind of writing I specialize in. For Yanderes, I always found the theme charming and haunting at the same time, but some fics here and there tend to overdo it on the brutality. I myself can’t picture some cute waifu characters getting brutally gored honestly, I’m in it for the one-sided fluff and obsessive craziness from the waifu to the MC. I’ve taken some of my inspiration from hentai doujins with the yandere themes, some fics on this site, as well as the occasional anime featuring them. Make no mistake though; gore will NOT be prevalent in this story, violence and blood will though. This story is kind of the inverse of my ‘Jaune the Conqueror’ fic except that Jaune is the prey to the RWBY female cast of predators.  The most common smut themes that will be constant are; Femdom, reverse rape, creampies, etc. Maybe even the use of ‘tools’ and ‘toys’ as well. That’s all for now, folks, time to work on the next Jaune the Conqueror update, so please leave any thoughts, comments, reviews, etc, if you have any. Laterz.

 

 


	2. A Spartan's Perserverance(Pyrrha)

**Hearts of Yandere**

Chapter two- A Spartan’s Perseverance

By Azurewings

 

 

Pyrrha Nikos; an inspiration and an idol to many including myself, though for me she’s a mentor, confidant and the best friend I could ask for. Though the latter wouldn’t be too accurate anymore now that certain ‘feelings’ came to light in a very rude awakening. The fact that she loved me, me of all people, was mind-blowing enough…and I would’ve returned her feelings in the more romantic way had things not taken a turn for the worse…in a frightening way. I suppose I have only myself to blame to not acknowledging her love sooner…for she nonetheless persevered until she became something that made me…afraid of her.

“Jaaauunnee…don’t think you can hide from me, sweetie.” Pyrrha called out and looked around. With a smirk she activated her semblance and levitated anything metal in the vicinity, which included armor.

!

“Whooaahh!!” Jaune cried out as he pulled out of his hiding spot by the magnetic pull of his plate armor. He landed right into the welcoming arms of Pyrrha Nikos, who gazed into his panicked eyes with her glazed over green ones. Her expression was one of adoring love and sweetness, but those entranced pupils of hers made it look all the more creepy. She was practically staring into his soul with those eyes.

“There you are, honey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She said keeping his torso locked within her very strong arms. Her face nestled up close to his and she cutely wriggled her nose against his cheek. “Pyrrha…?”

“Oh Jaune, I do love it when you call my name, but could you start referring to me as ‘honey’? I think that’d be more fitting for the future I’ll create for us.” She said blushing at the thought.

“We’re not going anywhere for a long time, Jaune. I finally have you all to me…you’re only mine, my sweetheart.”

“Only mine.” She repeated with more emphasis put on the last word, her glossed over eyes gazed into his lovingly…in a very creepy way.

* * *

 

Earlier that day…

“There there now, Jaune. Easy does it.” Pyrha instructed soothingly as she gently pulled him up from the bed. Jaune got up shakily and nearly lost his footing had it not been for Pyrrha standing beside him to hold him up. A radiant red blush donned her cheeks due to being in such proximity to her long desired object of affection.

“Thanks, Pyrrha. Heh, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jaune stated warmly causing her to fluster, but on the inside he was a little anxious given that just yesterday she gave him the kind of entranced stare Nora had. So far she had seemed perfectly normal and sweet as she always was, thus he brushed that thought to the back of his mind.

“Oh Jaune, you’ll have always me beside you.” She chuckled sweetly with a kind smile. Her thoughts however were a different matter, had he heard them Jaune would be even more uneasy around her. ‘Because I will never ever let you go, my sweet sweet Jaune.’

If any of them could hear it they would’ve picked up on Nora’s growling from underneath the bed sheets of own bed. The bubbly redhead had been seething ever since she had woken up to the sight of Pyrrha laying her hands all over her Jaune, yet she kept her composure all the same. She didn’t want the bubble bursting and everything to be ruined by her impatience. ‘So you’re making your move as the ‘supportive best friend’, huh Pyrrha? Well just you wait; I’ll get Jauney alone with me when I get the chance. You can’t cling to his side forever even if you are his partner.’ She thought grinding her teeth before jumping out of the sheets with a false cheery smile on her face.

“Goooooddd morning! How you feeling, fearless leader?” Nora chirped in a bright voice as she bounced out the bed to stand near them acting like her typical self. Ren was nowhere to be seen and was assumed by Nora to be downstairs eating an early breakfast, the only reason he didn’t disturb her was that he thought it best to let her sleep in.

Jaune nervously gulped at seeing her again, despite that they were teammates and practically family, he could never again see Nora in the same light after yesterday. “I-I’m fine, Nora…my legs are getting better thanks to my aura’s specialties.” He answered nervously and stroked his hands over his kneecaps as Pyrrha held him up.

The redheaded Spartan held a rather neutral expression when facing her hammer wielding teammate, but deep down Pyrrha knew to keep an eye on her. Regardless of whatever relationship she claims to have or not have with Ren she is still perceived her as an obstacle/threat/competition in regards to having Jaune. ‘Keep your distance, Nora, don’t think for a moment I didn’t recognize your scent all over his body. If I confirm you’ve done something to him…you will pay for touching my Jaune.’

“That’s splendid news, isn’t it, Nora? I still don’t get how it could happen during a training exercise in the first place; usually the Atlesian Knight Drones are safety locked to prevent that kind of accident. Perhaps his aura was hitting its low.” Pyrrha discussed plastering her usual ‘polite’ persona on her face when facing her fellow redhead.  Internally she suspected some foul play was involved, but wasn’t completely sure on Nora being the cause…yet.

Pyrrha then turned her head back to face Jaune, who had just regained his balance thus stood up straight without wobbling. “I’m fine, Pyrrha. Really.” He reassured and cast a quick glance at Nora, who gave him a hungry look, before returning to face his partner.

“H-How about we do some light sparring right now at the usual spot? I don’t want to get out of shape now.” Jaune added receiving a smiling nod from her.

Thus they strode out the room leaving behind a glaring Nora, who in turn received a smug look from Pyrrha. The Spartan didn’t fully understand what motivated her to embellish her alone time with Jaune to Nora, but felt satisfied in doing it nonetheless. She did see her as competition after all.

When the door closed Nora clenched her fists hard feeling ready to smash something. ‘She’s probably onto me now and taking extra care of him, but still I can’t let her hog all of Jaune. He’s mine! I claimed him first. Sigh* My moment will come sooner than later…right now though I feel the need to smash something.’ She thought puffing her chest in angry breaths and grabbed her hammer from nearby.

“Time to blow off some steam, I’m going to the training room floor to break some robot legs.” Nora said to herself plastering a manic grin on her face before stomping out the dorm room in a huff.

* * *

 

 ‘This is it. This is where I finally stop tiptoeing around it; Jaune will know and acknowledge my love for him! I won’t…accept any other answer than sincere reciprocation. ’ Pyrrha’s mind raced with very eager thoughts as they made their way to spot on the rooftop where their usual training regimens take place.

Why he wanted to do it up here instead of Goodwitch’s classroom was anyone’s guess, but Pyrrha wasn’t blind to how he reacted to Nora’s presence. Her suspicions of the Valkyrie were only strengthened now, but for the moment she was up alone with her blonde knight. She visibly shuddered at the thought of the implications that last statement had.

‘The training spot would make more sense to give out my confession; that space has been a catalyst for many important moments between Jaune and I. Still…I think a more ‘romantic’ setting would be ideal in a location where we truly began, but first…I’ll have to set things in order.’ Pyrrha thought grinning to herself as she walked directly behind her leader on the pathway leading to the rooftop.

She grabbed the hilt of Milo and slowly aimed her weapon overhead to where the bottom hovered parallel to the back of Jaune’s head.

“Pyrrha, there’s something going on with Nora, I thi-“

*Pow!

The bottom of her weapon’s hilt connected with such force and precision that it quickly knocked him out of consciousness regardless of aura. With his body slumping to the ground he briefly looked up with drooping eyes to see the sight of Pyrrha standing over him with her weapon in hand bearing a entranced smile before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Blinking awake his eyes peeled open to the sight of familiar blood red foliage mixed in with dark trees, he was in the Forever Falls. He tried moving his body only to feel his arms and chest bound by some invisible force made of dark energy.

‘Wait a minute, is this what I think it is?’ Jaune mulled recognizing the anomaly until a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Oh good you’re finally awake.”

Jaune turned his head to the right to see Pyrrha walking toward him from the middle of the red/orange forest holding out her left hand glowing with dark energy.

‘That clinches it, Pyrrha is holding me against this tree, but did she knock me out?’ He asked himself.

 She was looking calm as always except…her smile at his plight disturbed him.

“P-Pyrrha? What’s the deal?! Did you…knock me out or was it something else?” He asked seeing a knowing grin on her face that pretty much answered his question for him. ‘Oh no…don’t tell me.’ Jaune trailed off at the end when realization hit him; this was exactly the same as with Nora.

“Did I do what, Jaune? Hm?” She mused as she drew herself closer to him. Eventually she lowered her arm and deactivated her semblance granting his limbs their freedom back. As soon as Jaune felt mobile again Pyrrha wrapped her elegant leather wrapped arms around his neck in an affectionate embrace causing Jaune’s cheeks to heat up immensely.

“Did I render you unconscious and bring you here where no one can disturb us? Why yes I did.” She answered preemptively and looked adoringly into his perplexed blue eyes.

“Pyrrha…does this mean…what I think it means?” He asked quietly and felt his arms slowly come up to her waist.

She giggled. “Well that depends entirely on you, Jaune. I think it’s fairly obvious right now no matter how you look at it.”

He gulped, a part of him was nervous that this beautiful partner of his was coming on to him, another part was confused about her tendencies regarding her arranging this moment.

“Pyrrha, do you…love me?” He nervously asked seeing her face light up with enthuasim.

“I do, Jaune, I really do. More than anything in the world; you’re everything to me no matter what any naysayers might claim. Ever since the first day at Beacon when I saw you for the first time in the auditorium I knew you were special and by dust you’re perfect for me…I love you, my dear sweet Jaune.” She confessed with all her heart and soul that made even him shed a tear. He was truly taken back by this, never had he expected anyone like her confessing to him, but here he was about to reply when she added this.

“And I know you love me too, Jaune. Not Ruby, nor Weiss, or anyone else for that matter. I’ll make sure of it.” She added darkly at the end of the sentence with a casual smile despite the eerie context that made him question his next course of action.

‘She didn’t even wait for me to reply, is she that dead-set on this?’ He thought still feeling a little melted after hearing her confession, but just when he was about to speak he heard the familiar boom in the air meaning only one thing.

“Yeeeeee hhhaaawww!” Nora’s voice roared through the air as she flew on her hammer over to their location causing the two to look straight up at her in confusion.

Jaune noticed Pyrrha bearing a rather very angry voice accompanied by a death glare directed at the hammer wielder, She was clenching her fists too, he had never seen her like this once….ever.

Once she landed a few feet from them Nora immediately changed her chipper expression to one of murderous intent directed solely at Pyrrha. Instinctively Pyrrha’s weapons pulled themselves to her arms as if expecting a fight.

“Glad I caught you in time, Jauney. Didn’t want you uttering those words when you could be saying them…to me.” Nora stated holding her hammer in both hands with a beaming smile that featured creepy lightless eyes.

“Nora…” Pyrrha said acidly and took a step forward casting a glare that says ‘If looks could kill’. “You dared to intrude on our moment together…and what’s more is that you claim Jaune should love you instead?” At the last part Pyrrha gripped the handle on Milo so hard that Jaune feared it might break.

Between the two redheads one could feel the tension in the air and should it be possible see sparks between them.

“You know, I was going to hash out some frustration in the training room, but after seeing you knock poor Jauney out I figured I should follow you instead. Boy am I glad I did, because otherwise Jaune would’ve said he loves you, and…I for one do not want that in the slightest. He should be saying it to me first and only me, Pyrrha.” Nora finished dripping venom with last sentence and glaring quite heavily at her teammate.

“You…did something to him, didn’t you? I caught the scent of your body wash all over his body, only you would use ‘Pancake and bubblegum’ in that product.” Pyrrha asked gritting her teeth.

Nora merely smirked triumphantly. “More like I did something ‘with’ him, Hehehe. You guessed it, Pyrrha.”

“No…” Pyrrha’s face contorted to a horrified expression that slowly changed into one of rage.

“Yep, his first time was…with me.” Nora finished smugly. She then shivered at the sight of malicious aura oozing around Pyrrha’s form dripping with murderous intent.

“Nora…” She started while holding herself in a battle ready position, her eyes narrowed with lightless green pupils staring back at her. “…you’re dead to me.” And with that she furiously charged at her while Nora did the same!

They clashed metal and entered a deadlock before breaking apart to furiously exchange blows between weapons.

“Nononono! Stop!” Jaune yelled out and tried to get in between them so as to give them motive in ceasing their fight, but Pyrrha outstretched her hand activating her semblance so she could propel Jaune away from the battlezone.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want you getting caught in the crossfire, sweetie!” She called out with a sweet smile before changing it back to a furious snarl when re-engaging Nora!

While his body was being tossed through the air Jaune’s vision of the ferocious battle continued with Pyrrha getting the edge. ‘No! Pyrrha! Stop! I don’t want you two to fight each other!’ His mind raced in terror until his back met with the trunk at very high impact thus rendering him unconscious again. His aura was only dense when he willed it, but even so a high impact collision with a thick hardwood tree against his already tender backside was enough to put him on ‘snooze’.

‘Ooh the back of my head!’ He thought to himself in pain before his vision faded to black.

* * *

 

Where Pyrrha and Nora were…

Sometime after their battle had started…

Lying on the ground breathing hard with her body littered here and there with shallow bleeding cuts, bruises, and scrapes was Nora.

Standing above barely damaged at all, save for being lightly smeared in Nora’s blood, was Pyrrha, pointing her javelin down toward the middle of her face with a hollow eyed glare.

“You shouldn’t have come between me and Jaune, Nora. You knew from the outset how I felt about him…and you knew what should await you if you dare bar my path.” She spoke solemnly with a heavy tone.

Nora looked up with her own glaring set of eyes accompanied by a smirk. “Funny thing, Pyrrha, is that you weren’t only one that fell in love with him. I was there from the beginning just like you were…”

“…do you…hehehe…really believe that we’re the only ones? Hahahaha.” Nora laughed and wheezed. Pyrrha’s face went wide in shocking realization then outrage after hearing Nora’s words.

“I wonder what would happen if Weiss or even Ruby pursued him, think you can lock him down before he decides on someone else, Pyrrha? Hahahaha, our precious Jaune has multiple admirers after him, you know.” Nora declared making the Spartan warrior tense up with anxiousness and rage.

“W-what are you suggesting? I’ve already decided not to do something as premature as kill you, Nora, but don’t think I’m unwilling to go to such lengths to keep Jaune only for myself.”

Nora giggled again and brushed the tip of her spear away from her face with her right hand. “Well if you killed me then everything would be ruined, wouldn’t it?” Nora started and shakily stood up leaning on her hammer.

“Let’s put it this way, Pyrrha. Jaune is scared of both of us now, at least until he ‘learns’ to love either of us just as hard. Ruby or really anyone else for that matter now has a good chance of claiming him since we were less than subtle with our approach.”

“Your point and make it quick.” Pyrrha demanded softly while aiming her shortened spear directly at her chest.

“My point is this; we work together to make sure the other ‘interested parties’ stay away from him, giving each of us a better chance at ‘convincing’ him into loving one of us. Sound good?”

Pyrrha mulled over her proposal and withdrew her weapon. Her eyes darted back up to Nora’s smug face, mentally wishing to punch her teeth in for taking his virginity away, before coming to a decision.

“Very well then, while you are potentially a threat, so are girls like Ruby and Weiss. Especially Weiss.  Are you so sure that other girls are looking to claim my Jaune?” She asked ignoring Nora’s grimace at the mention of Jaune being ‘hers’.

“You betcha, I’ve seen team RWBY all give him the same kind of obsessive stare you do, who’s to say they won’t kidnap him and ‘convince’ him to love them. Who knows, maybe some of those other huntresses here for the Vytal festival have it out for him too.” Nora continued making her case ever more clearer.

Pyrrha growled after receiving the information and eventually steadied herself before answering Nora. “Very well, we…have an alliance…for now.” She bitterly stated and retracted her weapon so she could offer her hand, which Nora took.

“More like a temporary truce between frenemies, but yeah…once we’re all secured and locked down with Jaune then it’s fair game.” She explained shaking her hand.

“Indeed, now if you’ll excuse me I shall go resume our so rudely interrupted romantic moment with our leader unless you intend to get in the way again.” Pyrrha said tersely gripping her weapon tightly.

Nora merely shook her head and gave a smug grin. “I already took his virginity; he’s as good as mine, so go knock yourself out. I’m confident that he’s a little too afraid of us to say those magic words back anyway.”  

Immediately the tip of Milo came up to stare her in the face being mere centimeters from it. The bubbly Valkyrie gulped and chuckled at the sight of a glaring Pyrrha struggling to keep herself from stabbing it.

“Make haste and return to the school to heal your shallow wounds….NOW.” Pyrrha commanded with a deadly edge to her voice. Nora straightened up and inwardly chuckled before offering her a mock salute. The hammer wielder held her weapon tightly and used it as a walking stick to aid her somewhat battered form to the infirmary. The cover story she had in mind would be that she got careless in the Forever Falls forest leading to getting surprise attacked by Ursa. She doubted Ren would believe it if he saw her in that state, hence why she aimed to make it to recovery then the showers to ward off any suspicion.

Pyrrha eyed the battle damaged Valkyrie until she was a good distance from her sight before her turning her head in the direction she sent Jaune.

“Well, no more distractions finally. Time to find my leader.” She said to herself sheathing her weapons and pacing over in the direction she saw Jaune fly.

* * *

 

Where Jaune was…

Regaining consciousness the leader of team JNPR stood up rubbing the back of his head trying to regain his composure and insight on the situation.

“Oooww…how long have I been out?” He asked himself massing the sore spot in the back of his back until his eyes shot open realizing what was happening before he blacked out. “Oh no! Pyrrha and Nora!! I’ve got to stop them!” He scrambled and made a mad dash in a direction he assumed he was sent flying through.

He hastened his trek until he came to a stop upon seeing Pyrrha Nikos sashay casually through the forest with streaks of blood staining her armor and skin. Jaune’s face went pale at the sight and jumped to the conclusion that his treasured partner…killed Nora.

‘No…she didn’t…’ He thought in horror and instinctively took a hiding position behind a large tree when she came closer into view.

 ‘Please tell me I have my scroll on me.’ He thought fumbling through his pockets hoping to fish out his mobile device, but to no avail. ‘Crap! Pyrrha must’ve taken it from me when she knocked me out!’

He turned his head to peer off the side of the tree trunk to see Pyrrha still searching around the space she was in.

‘I…I need to alert Professor Ozpin or team RWBY! This craziness has gone way out of control now and Nora maybe dead! Sure she…had her way with me, but she didn’t deserve that. Pyrrha…what has happened to you?’ He stressed and cast quick sideways glances to see if he could sneak by her undetected until he heard her soothing voice call out to him.

“Jaaauunnee…don’t think you can hide from me, sweetie.”

And right there he felt a pull of magnetic force tug on his armor plates yanking him out of his hiding spot. ‘Oh no.”

“Whooaahh!!” Jaune cried out as he pulled out of his hiding spot by the magnetic pull of his plate armor. He landed right into the welcoming arms of Pyrrha Nikos, who gazed into his panicked eyes with her glazed over green ones. Her expression was one of adoring love and sweetness, but those entranced pupils of hers made it look all the more creepy. She was practically staring into his soul with those eyes.

“There you are, honey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She said keeping his torso locked within her very strong arms. Her face nestled up close to his and she cutely wriggled her nose against his cheek. “Pyrrha…?”

“Oh Jaune, I do love it when you call my name, but could you start referring to me as ‘honey’? I think that’d be more fitting for the future I’ll create for us.” She said blushing at the thought.

“We’re not going anywhere for a long time, Jaune. I finally have you all to me…you’re only mine, my sweetheart.”

“Only mine.” She repeated with more emphasis put on the last word, her glossed over eyes gazed into his lovingly…in a very creepy way.

Jaune may have been frightened of Nora being like this, but Pyrrha took it to another level entirely. He truly didn’t understand how both of his teammates came to be like this, but he knew he had to act in spite of the fear.

“P-Pyrrha? What…happened to Nora?” He asked almost afraid to hear the answer he expected out of her mouth.

Pyrrha had been busy snuggling her head lovingly against his chest until she heard his question and snapped her attention back to his face.

“Oh if you’re referring to this-“ Pyrrha gestured to her blood stained then looked back to him. “-then don’t worry, Jaune. I didn’t kill her.” She answered with a stern face.

“Then why all the blood? Last thing I remember was the two of you fighting like sworn enemies.”

“From our battle of course, I managed to wound her and land only shallow cuts so as to only incapacitate her.” She explained like it was no big deal wounding their teammate. “I certainly wanted to kill her for being your first, but doing something as crass as murdering a teammate would certainly ruin things, wouldn’t it? I’ve held back for our sake, Jaune, so we can have our time together uninterrupted.”

“O-okay…I’ll take your word for it then, but- wuaah!” He was stopped midsentence again when the lovely Spartan redhead pressed him against the tree surface using her semblance to keep him there. Jaune looked back at her incredulously and saw  her bear the same haunting trance like expression Nora did right she…had him.

“Oh Jaune, I’ve finally come to this point with you. My perseverance of your heart only got me so far, but now after changing things up a bit you’re right here…presented like a reward.” Pyrrha stated with her hands on her cheeks as she gazed into him with dreamy lightless eyes that stirred his very soul. (Yandere trance again, cue fear/arousal erection.)

 “Pyrrha?! What’s gotten into you?” Jane asked now feeling some of his fear return.

She kept pinned his arms pinned against the wall using her polarity semblance without needing to aim with her arms so that she could roam her hands all along his torso then up to his face.

His face was cupped within both of those elegant gloved hands, her fingers stroked his cheeks lovingly as she gazed into his eyes with her own lightless love entranced ones.

‘This is starting to feel familiar.’ He thought recalling that Nora had him the same way.

“My dear sweet Jaune. I’ve been such a fool before for not taking any action or initiative before now.” She began soothingly and nestled her face alongside his rubbing her cheeks affectionately.

“Pyrrha…” Jaune stammered with uncertainty until Pyrrha’s gloved fingers pressed against his lips shushing him preemptively.

“Shhhh…let your partner take good care of you, it’s not like you’re going anywhere.” She added gesturing to his bound limbs as she moved her arms underneath his shirt to feel up his abdomen.

Her head came up closer to his collarbone tentatively kissing up his neck until her tongue slithered out. She sensually licked below his jawline humming as she did it, eventually she worked her lips up to his and latched them together. She inwardly hummed in utmost delight that she was finally claiming Jaune after all this time.

Jaune’s being red in the face was obviously stimulated immensely due to Pyrrha aggressively swabbing her tongue around inside his mouth. She was ecstatic and had no intention of letting go whether he was ready for this or not.

Her hand gripped the bulge in his jeans decreeing to her that; ‘Yes, by Dust he is ready. He wants this…wants me.’ She reasoned that within her mind when she took a step back and made a waving motion with her left arm to cast off his chest plate.

She left the arm braces and shoulder pads on for good restrained measure.

“Jaauunnee…” she beckoned with her soothing voice and soon as he turned to see her she began stripping her bloodied clothes before him inciting a nosebleed from the blonde.

 To him it was thing to have felt Nora’s breasts within his hands it was quite certainly another to see one of the fiercest, most beautiful girls in Beacon removing her clothes before him.

Once most of her messy garments were removed he gazed upon the sight of a goddess standing bare; her body was perfectly toned and in balance with her feminine form. There wasn’t a single flaw that could be seen, her hair being undone added more to her already stunning beauty. Her breasts were ample and perfectly round and a bit bigger in size than even Yang’s, Jaune wagered that her outfit had stifled those assets for the sake of agility in combat. 

Part of him reasoned that may not have wanted to escape her and alert someone due to being lured by her seductive methods. That was his body speaking of course, his mind reasoned that she was still bloodied and eager to violently strike her own friends if they got between her and him. He was in quite a conundrum, but Jaune knew…that this would play out like it did with Nora; with an obsessed girl giving him no choice in the matter.

* * *

 

She started undoing his belt and trudging his pants down until his enlarged appendage sprung out. Pyrrha’s face lit up completely when she saw it, her mouth even sported a speck of drool to accommodate the hungry look she was giving off, but she remained concentrated on maintaining her semblance’s holds on his limbs less he break free.

Her now ungloved hands went to it stroking it from the base of the shaft up to the head stroking with enthuasim using both hands.

Jaune’s body became more relaxed and his moans, which were steadily rising in volume, continued as per her treatment. They were music to her ears. This went on for minutes more with Pyrrha savoring the feel of his hardened appendage between her palms and at her mercy, she sensed Jaune beginning to tense up and immediately undertook a different action; rising up and squeezing his cock between her breasts.

His head tossed back in result of feeling two soft fleshy melons hotdog his phallus, Pyrrha continued focusing her efforts on squishing her breasts playfully until she started stroking them up and down. Jaune let out a guttural moan and tossed his head left to right reveling in the pleasure this brought him, the fearful thoughts of Pyrrha and Nora’s apparent craziness being pushed to the back of his mind as pleasure took the forefront.

He moaned her name making her smile a large Cheshire smile in delight before pushing her head forward cupping her lips on the tip. She lightly chuckled and flicked her tongue around the head of his dick while stroking her breasts in unison.

Jaune’s resolve was weakening ever more by the minute, his more primal instincts surged forth and made him want to grab her head in order to deepthroat, but Pyrrha made sure that no need of action was needed on his part. Part of him didn’t mind.

She sucked and slurped until she let her breasts fall from his shaft to she could plunge herself forward swallowing the entire length into her mouth with her hands securing themselves on his hips.

“Hhoooh…Pyrrha!” Jaune howled wishing he could free his hands and reciprocate.

Pyrrha’s face pumped back and forth aggressively sucking in his meat with a strong pull of suction, her eyes rolled up into an ahegao like expression indicating she was losing herself to insane bliss of tasting her lover.

She went on like this for who knows how long until she sensed his body about to tense up, she only hastened her faces and bobbed her head ferociously against his hips. The intensified suction of her eager mouth triggered Jaune into tensing up his body and humping himself forth with his sausage secured inside the confines of her mouth.

Pyrrha’s pupils rolled all the way up to the top of her eyes as her mouth filled with thick ropes of Arc’s sperm. ‘Yes! Jaune’s taste is exquisite! I love him so much!’

Once he had finished she let go with a wet plop and smacked her lips tastily  making sure not a single trace of cum left her mouth. She practically had hearts in her eyes as she looked up into his rattled face displaying the cum splattered contents of her mouth. She of course gulped it down and locked her right hand on his member, which surprisingly remained hard and ready for more action, Pyrrha figured that it could accredited to his aura’s healing properties since she saw his body glow white for a brief moment.

“Ready for more I see. Well I’d be happy to oblige you.” Pyrrha commented when she pulled his form to lay on the ground face up with his erection standing ready. She sauntered over to him in sashaying fashion and positioned herself in hovering squat just above his member. She would’ve had her back turned to him so as to fixate into the reverse cowgirl position, but her desire to face him during intercourse was stronger. She wanted to look into his eyes as she rode him.

Jaune looked up into her lightless eyes ablaze with love and lust and resigned himself to this, he did truly care about her, perhaps it would’ve been profound love if this madness hadn’t started. Now he wasn’t sure what to think anymore, he wanted to resolve this situation before it got any more out of hand, but as of now he simply had to lay there and let his muse ravage him.

He didn’t have the will to move his immobile arms, but he still felt enough to feel immense arousal at the sight of her heavenly womanhood descending to meet his cock. The lips of her vulva touched upon the head and slowly swallowed more and more flesh until it reached barrier of her hymen. Of course one would expect to lose that with years of rigorous warrior training, but inexplicably in Pyrrha’s case she had somehow retained it.

‘All the better to officially give my virginity to the one person I love the most in the world.’ She mused happily and slumped her body down hard letting the metaphorical ‘sword’ of Jaune pierce her ‘shield’.

“Aaggh! Huaah!” She gasped in pain and settled herself for a bit while breathing hard. It didn’t take long for her to giggle in delight and start rocking her hips back and forth.

Jaune was in a world in intense stimulation; the feel of Pyrrha’s perfect body riding his was indescribable in every way imaginable. The soft feel of her cunt wrapped around his cock felt heavenly to say the least, and the way her breasts swayed forth with each motion only aroused him all the more.

She magnetically pulled his arms, which were still donned in bracers, up to her hips making him hold steadfast onto her as she rode him.

She rode hard and fast occasionally bouncing herself on his cock all in rampant pace on a pleasure addled Jaune.

This went on for some time until Pyrrha felt her end coming close, Jaune felt his too and noticed her pending climax when she held her hands tightly on his shoulders. Her strokes were stronger and more aggressive and the tight suction of her pussy engulfing his cock was getting ever tighter.

Then it happened; Jaune’s body thrashed about writhing underneath Pyrrha’s perfectly toned form, at the same time she arched her back with chest swelling high as her vaginal orifice squeezed sporadically on the throbbing phallus.

“Yyyeeess! That’s it, Jaune! Let it all out!” She hollered as her body tensed wildly. She then waved her arms inward bringing him up by the pull of his bracers to wrap his arms around her back. She forcefully made him embrace her undulating form as they hit their climax together.

“I love yyoooouuu!!!” She cried out for the entire world to hear. Multiple thick coatings of spunk splattered the walls of her cervix to the point of filling her up. Again and again Jaune’s cock throbbed sending more potent cum into the womb of Pyrrha Nikos, almost certifiably impregnating her had she not prepared birth control pills beforehand. She neglected to let Jaune know that so that she could immerse in the fantasy of him knocking her up.

* * *

 

After they had settled she rested down upon him, both teens clearly spent and gasping hard for air post climax.

After his mind returned to rationale Jaune realized that he had just once again been forced into intercourse against his will by another girl that was madly in love with him. Even when Pyrrha said those words he couldn’t find it in himself to say it back with legitimate honesty, part of him loved Pyrrha for who she was or rather used to be before this madness took place.

He believed she knew that and waited for him to say it of his own volition; or rather when his mind and will broke.

She stood up and straddled his waist looking lovingly down into his broken blue eyes.

“Don’t worry, Jaune, I understand that you’re not committed entirely to either of us because of how off putting Nora and I were, but rest assured you’ll change your way of thinking eventually and learn to love with all your heart. In the meantime I’ll keep working my way through there…” Pyrrha began then leaned down bringing her face up close with his, her glossy eyes bore into his blue as she donned her wide smile when she continued.

“…and keep out any others that may try to interfere. No one will get between us and should they dare they’ll learn, just like Nora, how ‘unpleasant’ I can be.”

* * *

 

Back in team JNPR’s dorm room…

“Hmmm, no one here, eh?” A feminine voice said aloud to herself as she stepped through the open door leading across from her own team’s room. ’Nora must’ve left it open when I saw leave in a huff earlier, I guess that makes this much easier.’

She peered around until her eyes landed on the bed belonging to only other blonde she knew, the one she had eye on for some time now. She saw one of his spare hoodies strewn across the floor beside the bed and immediately she rushed over to pick it up. Clinging it tightly to her chest as though it were a sacred possession she cherished it greatly and then took a profound whiff of it before shuddering.

“Ooohh…yeah…” She oozed with quivering knees and looked all around to make sure no one was nearby before making off with it. ‘I’m certain no one will notice one hoodie missing, heheheh. Just you wait, vo- Loverboy.’

“I’ll make you mine yet.”

**End of chapter**

Next chapters soon to happen-

**Ice Queen's Poison Apple (Weiss)**

**Riding Hood Red with Blood (Ruby)**

**Ablaze with Lust (Yang)**

Black Cat's Claws. (Blake)  
  
Silent Obsession (Neo)   
  
Fashion's Victim (Coco)  
  
Rabbit's Toybox (Velvet)

Witching hour (Glynda)

 

AN: Welp another update finished, I meant to do this earlier in the week instead of working more on the ‘Jaune the Conqueror’ update since, wow, it got really popular in its reception. I just had to honor that with a quick update. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also this story is ONE CANON ONGOING, there will certainly NOT be pegging involved, and yes more creative ways for dominating Jaune will come to play. I just need to think of them is all. Now I will turn my full attention back to Jaune the conqueror, it’s been way too long since its last update, but sometimes it can’t helped. Coincidentally it’s also a Pyrrha chapter just like this one, but with more weird suggestive ideas involved. Hope you all liked it, please leave any reviews, thoughts, suggestions, yadda yadda if you have any. Till next time.


	3. Ablaze with Lust(Yang)

**Hearts of Yandere**

Chapter three- Ablaze with lust

By Azurewings

 

**_Yang’s POV-_ **

_“The first time I met ‘Vomit boy’ was during my first day at Beacon, where of course he earned that nickname by being airsick and puking on my shoes. I’ve brutally thrashed men for far less, but held myself in check for Ruby’s sake and for some other strange confusing reasons. Jaune caught my eye in a certain way and my interests in him grew with our similarities at both of us being blonde and attractive, yes I found him quite the eye candy despite being a dork, but I also liked his comfy personality. As the days went on my thoughts often drifted to the blonde boy during class whenever he flirted with Weiss in futility. I didn’t know it at the time but I had crushed a few pencils between my fingers whenever I saw it, the longer I watched the more I wanted him to crave me and only me. Maybe it was because he fits the persona of ‘loving figure who’ll never leave you’, and that aside from seeking thrills was what I wanted more than anything else in life. My interests in Jaune coincided with that thus making him perfect, not that he wasn’t perfect in his own way. Like a cute little golden puppy with blue eyes…those blazing blue eyes of his do wonders to me. His physique, his boyish good looks and warm personality were all just icing on the cake. He was mine…or at least about to be mine. I kept watching him without anyone noticing, including my partner, and waited for the right moment to make my move and make him a man. I don’t put out for anybody despite how I come off, but Jaune was different. So much so that I would gladly have my way with him and make him forget about Weiss or any other girl forever. I watched him all the time when no one was looking, I masturbated to thoughts of him tied up and pinned down beneath me. I fantasized about him being the loving father of my beautiful children in the future, I’d be a better mother than mine ever was to me and Jaune can make that happen! I took things further by sneaking into his unlocked room and grabbing one of his hoodies to keep, once I sniffed his scent I melted right then and there._

That was when I decided; no more watching without action; I’ve never been the patient type anyway. It’s time to make my claim…and keep Jaune for me. Like a golden little puppy that no one else deserves to have, he will be mine.

“Hhooaahh….this scent.” The blonde babe shuddered and licked around her lips with a seductive smirk before turning back to the door. “I’m coming for you, Jaune boy.”

“After a few more moments to myself first.” She followed up.

* * *

 

Shortly after Pyrrha’s romantic moment with Jaune she brought him back to the dorm with disheveled clothes and a ragged look of worry written all over his face . Of course she didn’t seem too bothered by it, in fact her own face beamed with great radiance after having just lost her maidenhood to the one true object of her heart’s affections. They had tidied themselves up since then and made their way back to the school looking none the worse for wear.

True to her word Nora had not told Ren the origin of her scratches and injuries while she stayed at the infirmary, instead she fed him the cover story that she and Pyrrha came up with. The magenta eyed martial artist was with her in the infirmary getting patched up as per the text message sent to Jaune’s scroll. Ren was indeed curious if not suspicious about her fable, but he waved it off for the time being and held Nora under scrutiny. Her behavior lately has been notably odd…even for her, and that was what worried him.

After Pyrrha guided Jaune through the door, by hooking her elegant arms around his left one, she laid him down along his bed to rest comfortably with only his clothes minus the armor. She of course lay with him cuddling at his side comfortably as though they were newly made lovers. Whilst she held a positively glowing smile he held a more somber worrisome one.

Jaune was indeed in a pickle now; nothing could’ve prepared him for this unexpected circumstance of two female powerhouse teammates clamoring for his heart…through violent means.

He didn’t know what to call this other than an unusual one-sided relationship. He did in fact legitimately love Pyrrha for who she was, but with her like this his feelings were a bit mixed, especially given that she and Nora both shared this psychotic state of mind. It reaffirmed him that maybe something was indeed going around; Jaune never saw himself as something two powerful huntresses would kill each other for, but then again that was his lack of self-esteem talking. He was in the dark and needed answers…and some help.

“Hmmm, dreams do come true.” Pyrrha mused delightfully at his side as she nestled her face along his neck. They lay like that for some time until her scroll buzzed with the notification that her afternoon training session with Goodwitch in preparation for the Vyltal festival was about to begin.

“Oh dear look at the time, it certainly flies by when you’re enjoying yourself.” Pyrrha softly muttered to herself before turning her face to look over at Jaune, whose expression was unreadable if not stoic. “I’m afraid some less important duties have sprung up, Jaune. I’m sorry but I have to attend my training regimen for the tournament.”

“Worry not however, I’ll be back to take good care of you again, my sweet beloved.” She cooed darkly with an overly creepy smile on her face that made him gulp in fear. Pyrrha petted his head affectionately before getting up to grab her weapons and head out the dorm room leaving Jaune to his privacy.

He bolted up and brought a hand to his forehead looking exasperated, he was clearly in despair and needed someone to talk to. Anyone would do.

 ‘Ren might be with Nora and I certainly don’t want to be near her right now either.’ He mulled and placed his hands over his head in distressed thought for a moment until he glanced across the open door of his dorm room.

‘Ruby’s team…one of them…any of them might be able to help.’ He reasoned and got up off his bed to stagger towards the door. Jaune briefly looked back and noticed a litter of some of his clothes strewn along the ground. He couldn’t quite place it but he felt something was missing. ‘Huh, I’m pretty sure I remember leaving one of my hoodies there before I left.’ He quickly shook his head and regained focus.

Opening the door he checked the hallways and noted that nobody was around, then he went up to the door to knock before noticing it was ajar. He didn’t want to intrude on their dorm room without their permission, but he was in need of some support right now.

Jaune pushed the door open and saw only Yang there with her back turned to him, apparently she was unaware of his intrusion and continued standing apparently doing ‘something’ with an item she held in her hands.

*(Sniffing sounds)

“Ooohh yeah…that’s the stuff.” She uttered to herself in an intoxicated gasp.

“Y-Yang?” Jaune called out causing her to stiffen up like wood and remain still for a few seconds.

‘He’s here! He’s actually here…! Why didn’t I lock that stupid door properly?’ Yang’s mind wrestled while trying desperately to hide the stolen hoodie in her hands.

Jaune just stood there in awkward silence waiting for her to say something first, which didn’t happen until she blurred around to face him while hiding the hoodie behind her back.

In the instant she gazed upon him her body melted and her heart started to flutter just like all the other times she watched him, only now she was rearing to strike.

“Hey there, Vomit-boy. What’s shaking?” She asked acting as nonchalant as possible despite his cockeyed look.

Jaune quickly shook off the awkwardness of stumbling in on her doing ‘something’ private and instead focused on the matter at hand.  “Ookay, Yang do you got a minute? I really…really need some help with something.”

The blonde babe quickly regained composure and smiled a wide Cheshire grin to herself, one that didn’t go unnoticed by Jaune which put him a little on edge.

“Sure thing, Jaune-boy. I’d be happy to help ya, the rest of the team is off doing their usual business elsewhere; Blake with books, Weiss with Dust, and Ruby probably taking Zwei around. Just give me a minute and I’ll meet you outside in the hallway, ‘mkay?” She chirped in a friendly voice. Jaune nodded and removed himself from the room’s space and closed the door behind him.

Yang visibly breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he did. “Close one…if he caught me then things might’ve gotten more complicated.” She assessed to herself and quickly brought up the hoodie to her face again so as to take another profound whiff of his scent. She shuddered in near-orgasmic delight and hid the sweater somewhere in her closet.

“Heh, soon I’ll have the real deal…all to myself.” She stated bearing a creepy wide toothy smile paired with glossy lilac eyes. She turned her head back to the door, where on the other side awaited her precious target, and uttered;

“Here I come, Jauney-boy.”

* * *

 

Once outside Yang welcomed Jaune with a big friendly grin and warm demeanor, it almost took him off guard with sunny she was, but he was not unwelcome to it.

“Let’s go into town to the club I’m ‘Welcome’ at, we could have drinks there and relax. That would be a good place to discuss your problems without prying Beacon eyes, because honestly you look like you’re about to have a panic attack.” She offered mentally hoping he’d take the bait.

Jaune seemed hesitant at first then quickly nodded. “Y-yeah, good idea, I don’t think discussing it in school would be smart, but it’s gonna have to be in private. This is very serious.” He answered receiving a nod from the fellow blonde just before they turned the corner together.

Along the way Jaune quickly texted Ren about going into town for ‘personal business’ and that he’ll be back soon, soon enough he received an ‘ok’ from the other side and continued to walk with Yang. Jaune mentally prayed that Nora and Pyrrha were so caught up in their own endeavors they wouldn’t stalk and hunt him down, but he was also hoping that Yang wouldn’t get caught up in the crossfire of angry jealous redheads either.

When he saw Yang flash him a cheeky smile he loosened up in relief…until he saw flash of red in the scenery before him.

In a billow of red cloth and flowing rose petals Ruby Rose blurred into sight in front of them looking as bright and innocent as ever.

“Hey guys, where are you two off to?” She asked leaning forward with her hands behind her back in an innocent looking pose.

“Hey there, Ruby! I was actually looking for you earlier so that we could talk about ‘stuff’, but I only ran into Yang so we- hmpf!” Jaune was silenced from speaking when Yang brought her right hand over his mouth.

“Vomit-boy and I are off to the club to do a little bonding, lil sis. He has some woes that need tending to, that’s all.” Yang answered for him with a plastered false smile on her face.

“Awww, I want to come too!” She huffed and stomped her feet like a pouty child since typically Yang wouldn’t let her ‘innocent’ baby sister into a place like that.

Deep down however was another story; Yang didn’t want Ruby in the way and Ruby….was internally seething with jealousy and rage at Yang preemptively taking Jaune to a place she couldn’t follow.

“Well, have fun then! I’ll be waiting for you two when you get back, but uh Jaune?” She asked cutely and leaned herself closer to him with a sweet eyes shut friendly smile that oozed purity.

“Yea, Ruby?” He managed to ask after removing Yang’s hand from his face.

“When you come back let’s do some training together;  ya know,  just the usual Grimm hunting exercise in Emerald forest to sharpen up your skills. After all I, hehe, I also want to see you manifest your semblance if you happen to awaken it by then.” She offered politely and Jaune nodded clearly not knowing any better that the ‘sweet’ persona on the outside was anything but on the inside.

“S-sure sounds like fun, Rubes. I’ll definitely hold you to it.” Jaune accepted, not knowing what he had truly set in motion for himself. He yelped when Yang jerked him along with her increased pace over to a docked Bullhead.

“C’mon, Vomit-boy, if we’re any later then we’ll miss happy hour where the drinks are half off. Later, Ruby!” Yang spouted doing her best to cover up her grimace as she led Jaune away from her sister.

The blonde boy blinked in stupor at Yang’s behavior and simply waved ‘bye’ back to his friend in the red hood. Ruby was waving her right hand while maintaining her sweet faced smile, but Jaune was irked when she opened her eyes and grinned back at him with the same Cheshire grin that Pyrrha and Nora held.

Her silver eyes appeared glossy with the absence of light in them. Jaune was petrified as the sight and assumed his mind was playing tricks on him in lue of recent events.

Yang had closed the Bullhead door over them as they got in, his breathing became ragged and his complexion looked worn as though he was enduring some form of trauma.

Yang brought her left hand up to his forehead checking if all was well with the knight.

“You sure you’re alright, Jaune? Your face is pale and sweaty, almost as if you’ve seen a ghost.” She analyzed and stroked her hand all over his head cleaning him of his nervous sweat then wiping off on her jacket, she actually blushed a little at making physical skin contact with him.

Jaune realized his stupor and hastily snapped himself out of it to save face in front of Yang, who was seductively licking up her fingers as though tasty sauce stained them.

“I-I’m fine, Yang, just…thought I saw a really haunting smile come from Ruby.” He answered putting a hand to his head.

Yang held a stern look in her eyes when he mentioned Ruby and comforted him by placing both hands on his shoulders in a soothing gesture to calm him down.

“Take it easy, Ladykiller. Ruby’s not something to be scared of; she’s too innocent and adorable for that, besides I’m sure I can handle anything that comes your way in my good old ‘sisterly’ manner.” She addressed mentally assessing the possible threat of her younger sister, she was certainly not blind to the little girl’s affections for Jaune.

‘She’s going to be a problem…’ Yang mentally stressed as the Bullhead took flight.

* * *

They arrived in town and the sun was beginning to set, Jaune had forgotten how fast time flies where you’re being terrorized by your lovesick teammates, but he again tried to shake that off so he could concentrate and figure out what to do.

He looked to his side at Yang walking gracefully beside him and smiled to himself.

‘If I have her help I might be able to figure this out.’ He thought as the pair approached the Club belonging to Junior where the front door bouncers immediately took notice of Yang with alertness.

“Y-You?! You aren’t welcome here! Leave now or e-else…!” The one of the right barked out when Yang casually stepped up close to them brandishing a very frightening glare.

“Or else what?” She tested with glossy lilac eyes staring into the poor man’s soul. His compatriot next to him also felt the freezing effect of her deathly glare, but he already knew firsthand how much destruction this girl by herself can bring judging from her first visit. “Me and my friend there are here to have a nice relaxing time over some drinks, if you don’t want me upset or angry then I suggest you step aside and let us through.” Yang added with venom laced in her voice to the shivering henchman/bouncer.

Jaune simply stood a few feet away taking in his surroundings and completely unaware of Yang’s intimidating tactics at work. If had seen Yang’s eyes then he probably would’ve head for the hills, but Yang played it smart and worked her magic only on the two shaken doormen.

“S-s-sure thing! In you go, no charge!” One of them stuttered and stood aside along with his partner to allow the blonde brawler free passage.

Yang’s face went back to ‘normal’ and grabbed an unsuspecting Jaune by the arm to lead him inside past the traumatized doormen. Jaune was completely unaware of their state or what Yang had done to them, thus he was complacent…for now.

* * *

 

Once they had gotten inside amidst the glaring music and blinding lightshows Jaune had taken a spot at the bar with Yang closely by his side.

She had looked around and noticed whatever henchmen were around kept their distance from her and that’s how she liked it.

Junior, who was tending the bar at the moment, also took notice of Yang’s reappearance but made no effort to have her booted less his club suffer damages again. He had come to tolerate her presence just barely ever since she had arrived mostly non-violently last time looking for information with some blue haired fellow.

“What’ll you have, Goldie?” He asked careful not to call her ‘sweetheart’ again. Then he looked to a sullen looking Jaune and repeated the question. “And Goldie number two?”

“Just two Strawberry sunrises, Junior. He needs it.” Yang suggested and the bartender walked away to prepare the drinks.

Yang sat closely to Jaune and felt up around his beck in a soothing manner.

“Okay, Yang, after we get our drinks we need to go somewhere private to discuss my little problem.” Jaune offered when the bartender returned with their order.

Yang had shushed Jaune by pressing a finger to his lips with a sweet smile on her face.

“Talking can wait for later, Ladykiller. Right now let’s just get you a little sloshed to take your mind off your troubles.” Yang stated and held out his glass of liquor to him while she held hers.

“Relax.” She said in a soothing voice.

Jaune eyed his glass hesitantly at first then took it for one big swig while Yang did the same.

As the music blared and the night went on Jaune had taken a few more ‘light’ drinks and felt a little more relaxed and loose. He had hardly saw Yang drink as much as he did, but given the situation of course he would down more. He couldn’t helpt but notice Yang had been eyeing him for quite some time with an unusually fixated look in her eyes.

Decding now was as good a time as ever to go reveal to  Yang the nature of his team he stood up from the bar along with Yang and made for one of the upper rooms until…

“Y-Yang? Wha-where are you taking me?” Jaune asked weakly, he was still reeling from the effects of the drinks which made him a little too feeble to resist the insanely strong girl. Yang had led him into the women’s restroom, which she checked for any occupants, and found none.

She then placed Jaune to sit atop the sink counter while she placed a thick trashcan against the door keeping it from being opened from the other side.

“Y-Yang?” He shakily asked until the blonde babe turned on her side to face him bearing that very same ‘smile’ that Nora and Pyrrha both had. She had her hands on both sides of her reddened cheeks with her now glossy shadowed eyes boring into his being, she eyed Jaune with hauntingly obsessive intentions in mind.

A look of horror etched itself on Jaune’s face when realization and reality hit him; Yang craved him too and she had lead him here alone into her trap.

“Nonono!! Not again!” Jaune cried out in terror and struggled to move his body so as to escape, but the drinks from earlier had made him feel too heavy to move without proper coordination. He was basically a slug and Yang had counted on that.

He was helpless before her and a sitting duck waiting to preyed upon.

“Don’t try to ruin the mood by trying to run away from me, Jaune-boy. Besides…I can give you incentive to stay, not that you have a choice in the matter.” Yang cooed excitedly as she leaned in close to him. When she did Jaune got an up-close look at her DD size cleavage and felt his erection stir within his pants even in his immobilized state.

Obviously Yang delighted in seeing his reaction to her assets and chuckled. “Hehehe, like what you see? Well then…” She began and stood back and undid her upper set of clothing unveiling to Jaune her large supple tits in the flesh. Visibly he drooled a bit and had to keep himself in check and remember that she was currently crazy.

“…how about now?” she added after having undone her shirt. “Jaune…” She cooed catching his attention; he once again peered into his haunting glaze lilac eyes of hers as she stood closer to him. “I’m definitely going to have to ask you about the ‘again’ part earlier. Just what other girls are there? Hm?” She asked with a dangerous tone in her voice that meant only harm for Nora and Pyrrha.  “But- that’ll be for later. Right now it’ just about me and you…alone…

“…together, my sweet golden puppy.”

“Yang…what…why are u doing this? I-I thought I was just ‘Vomitboy’ to you. Where did this side of you come from?” He asked desperate for answers, but Yang merely waved it off with a girlish giggle.

“Jaune, I’ve always been watching you, ever since the time you threw up on my shoes. The reasons I didn’t thrash you back then are probably the same as right now; I can’t stop thinking about you.” She said and caught him by surprise when she grabbed his head and pulled his lips onto hers in an aggressive tongue ravaging kiss.

His eyes went wide in shock and surprise as she passionately sucked on his lips, pried them apart with her tongue, and used said tongue to swab around the inside of his mouth. He was, again, getting mouth raped.

He struggled to move his arms but found it useless to do so, even if he had strength to resist he wouldn’t doubt that Yang would clobber him just to prevent his escape. Not only that, but his mind started feeling fuzzy due to the effect Yang’s actions were having on him.

He couldn’t escape, she was having him and with no resistance either.

She hummed and moaned with ecstatic bliss after finally claiming her prize, Yang’s lips pulled on his tongue so that she could swallow it into her mouth in this heated make out session.

Her hands guided his to her exposed breasts, immediately she felt a tingle of delight when Jaune’s fingers caressed her nipples. Her strong hands forced his palms to gyrate those fleshy mounds in his grasp; this elicited mewls of pleasure from her as it continued.

This went on for several more minutes until Yang pulled back from her heated exchange of saliva with Jaune and lowered herself to her knees. Her entire upper set of clothing was now littered along the floor, her upper body presented itself bare for Jaune to soak into memory, Yang’s large breasts were just that much of a treat to his arousal levels.

Jaune still wanted to resist, but felt no strength in his body to do so, regardless thoughts of resistance and escape melted away the longer Yang continued her work on him.

She smirked and placed her hands on both of his thighs prying them apart so she could gently stroke his bulge through his jeans. Jaune inwardly moaned as his sensitive flesh was being massaged by Yang’s strong but gentle hands. Eventually she pried down the zipper and was met with the sight of a fully erect phallus just twitching for action.

If anime expressions could translate into his reality Jaune would’ve seen glowing pink heart shapes in her eyes; her face indicated as such when his cock sprang free.

Yang wasted no time and moving her hands all over it, fondling, stroking his shaft, cupping his balls, and even bringing her face up close to it. She sniffed and blew along the shaft and gently kissed the tip lovingly. Her tongue flickered out and swabbed around the head in circles teasingly, Jaune groaned in pleasurable contentment all the same.

“Hehe, not so eager to run from me now, are ya?” Yang snickered and raised herself up a bit so that she could bring her large breasts to sandwich his dick.

Immediately upon feeling those two large globes of dough enclose on his length Jaune uttered a hearty moan that encouraged her.

Slowly she started bumping up and forth against his waist smothering his meat with her breasts in the process.

Up and down again and again she squished them against that appetizing appendage of his. She didn’t slow down and instead accelerated her breast job, if Jaune could visibly react it’d be him arching his back against the counter.

Yang’s mouth touched on the head every time she brought it closer to her face, each time she lightly sucked and flicked her tongue on it making him moan.

This continued for a few more minutes until Yang ceased her boobjob and wrapped her arms around the backside of his waist letting her face squish up against the front side with her mouth fully swallowing his length.

“Haaahh…Yang! Aaagh…!!” He hollered out in reaction as she sealed her lips tightly on his cock. Her eyes looked up at him with glee for a moment until she started pumping her head rampantly.

This continued for several more minutes until Jaune’s endurance gave out and his hips spastically undulated against Yang’s bobbing head. Her lips tightened and her mouth took extra-long and extra hard sucks of his meat when it fired multiple ropes of cum down into her throat.

She of course remained there and swallowed each and every drop as though it were precious liquid gold. After he had finished cumming she detached her mouth and let out a tasty sigh followed by a giggle.

“This is much better than simply sniffing your hoodie.” She commented earning a faintly surprised look from him.

Yang noticed with delight that his cock was still erect and still ready for action, a faint white glow of aura emanated from his body indicating its rejuvenated properties certainly do come in handy.

“Well then, it looks like you’re already excited for round two. I know I am.” Yang stated as she grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him gently onto his back onto the ground. She then proceeded to undo her lower garments and boots, the last thing that came off was her black bike shorts.

The knight’s blue eyes gleamed the sight of her womanly mound, it was moist and inviting to him, there was a trace amount of gold pubic hair above that indeed highlighted her womanhood. Yang looked down at him and lowered herself into a squatting position; there was no going back now.

She was going to have him.

 “Yang…” He muttered weakly as he lay on the floor. Upon looking up at her he saw the depraved hungry look written on her face again, she held no remorse for taking him against his will.

Yang licked around her lips as she stared Jaune down and with careful precision and grace she lowered her sensitive sex onto his length. Once the moist lips of the vulva cupped the head of his tip she immediately slumped the rest of the way down fully encasing Jaune’s cock in her tightness.

“Aaagh! Hooaa…yes!! Jaune look! I’m finally a woman now! Your woman!” Yang breathed excitedly after having just forced him to claim her innocence. She took a moment to adjust herself appropriately and accustom her body to both the pain and pleasure that came. Once she had settled down she had begun rocking herself on him, her tight juicy snatch enclosed tightly on his cock sent both blondes to heights of intense pleasure.

Yang loved every second of it and relished in finally claiming her object of obsession. Jaune simply said nothing to reciprocate and went along with it, he’ll admit he feels extreme bliss at the moment, but the circumstances of its entirety were less than appealing.

“Hhhuaua…!! I love you, Jaune! I love you so much!” Yang bellowed with an insanely happy smile decorating her face. Her golden mane of hair lit up for some reason, but without her eyes turning red. If anyone were to guess it’d be because she was in an impassioned state, she was simply ablaze with lust right now.

The blonde babe bounced rampantly against his body, she rode him like a wild animal and brought both his hands to her breasts again so that he could fondle them during.

“Squeeze them! Play with them as much as you want! They’re all yours, darling! Ah!” Yang hollered out as she wildly shifted back and forth on his torso making sure he felt every bit of her tight juicy cunt.

He absentmindedly fondled those breasts just like he did with Nora, his body called most of the shots at this point, but that didn’t mean he would be left without the trauma that follows.

They continued their romp for a little while more until Jaune’s body tensed up beneath an exhilarated Yang, she looked down at his strained face and her own lit up with glee at the indication.

“That’s it, loverboy! Let it all out inside! I’m not letting go of you until every last drop is pumped in me!” She cried out when her own orgasm hit her in sync with his. Jaune’s form thrashed rampantly underneath her with his throbbing cock pumping payload after payload of spunk into her core. This sent Yang reeling as her orgasm sent her waves of pleasure, her walls clenched hard on his tool and spritz after spritz of juices sprayed over his region.

After they had settled down she laid on top of him breathing hard and wearing a bright smile of satisfaction.  After a moment or two Jaune mustered put the energy to speak when he noticed the thick trail of semen pool from out of her cunt.

“Yang…did you…prepare birth control pills?” He softly asked and Yang rose up to hover above to answer with a cheery ‘Nope’.

His face became stricken with panic now until he heard her softly giggling. “I’m just teasing you, loverboy. Of course I have them, I don’t expect to be a mommy so soon, but when I do I know you’ll be there stroking my big belly.”

He would’ve sighed in relief had she not follow up with that last part.

“I know how this is, Jaune, but don’t worry you’ll come to love me soon enough of your own free will. Want to know why?” She asked and Jaune was afraid for her to continue.

“Because I will keep loving and loving you whenever I get the chance and you won’t be saying ‘no’ to me, not if I can help it. I love you, Jaune!” Yang stated with a closed eyed smile that would look innocent to anyone else, but to Jaune he just felt dread and despair.

* * *

 

Eventually Yang redressed herself and tidied him up before they left the restroom. Surprisingly no one had bothered them, which was fortunate given that she would’ve likely rendered any interrupter unconscious in a very violent way. She had him slumped over her shoulder giving any onlooker the impression that he drank too much.

Once they reached the entrance Yang was met with the sight of two Malachite sisters, both of whom were bearing murderous glares directed solely at her.

“Excuse me, out of the way.” Yang snarled with her eyes glowing red.

“We know what you did and we assure you, he is ours.” Both the red and white sisters said in unison while readying their weapons. Yang smirked with a clenched fist, she was more than eager to thrash these two now since it was evident that they sought to steal her man. Fortunately Junior arrived on the scene and tried to calm the girls down by keeping them away from Yang.

“That’s enough you two, and Blondie I believe you were leaving.”  Junior added and a smirking Yang brushed past him much to the venomous stares the twin sisters were giving off.

* * *

 

They eventually got back to Beacon and Yang brought Jaune to his dorm room where a sleepy eyed Ren acknowledged the late night knock on the door to receive him. Luckily Nora and Pyrrha, having been tired from their daily activities, weren’t awake to threaten Yang with brutal retribution for taking Jaune away. Not that the blonde babe knew they had a claim on him.

Yang walked back to dorm room smiling to herself as she pictured a future of her and Jaune happily married with a litter of blonde kids.

‘Nothing is gonna keep that from happening, nothing or nobody period.’ She thought to herself clearly antagonizing the twins as well as Ruby.

Later in the morning that followed Jaune got up earlier than the rest of his team and rushed out the door heading to professor Ozpin’s office.

“This is getting insane! I need to speak with Ozpin, he’ll know what’s going on!” Jaune rushed clearly panicked. He dashed past a surprised Oobleck and Port and entered the elevator leading up the tower. He was grateful that he was an early bird type of person otherwise Nora and Pyrrha would stalk him, he wasn’t drunk enough to forget last night with Yang appearing psychotic like his teammates then raping him on the bathroom floor.

‘This is getting out of hand! Whatever this madness is I have to figure out what to do! Ozpin will have the answers, he always does.’ He thought optimistically as the elevator reached its destination. The doors opened and he made his way over to the headmaster’s office.

Pulling the doors open Jaune was met with the unfamiliar sight of…

“Professor Goodwitch?” He asked when he saw the beautiful platinum blonde professor slowly rotate the headmaster’s chair she was sitting in to meet him. She sat with her legs seductively crossed and with the side of her head propped up by her right arm resting on the arm rest.

“Hello there, Mr Arc. I’ve actually been expecting you.” She stated with a serene smile adorning her features. It made Jaune uneasy.

“You have? Anyway I need to see professor Ozpin, it’s urgent!” He declared when he noticed no sense of alarm in Goodwitch, instead he felt himself freeze up when she gazed into him from afar with…glossy eyes and a haunting smile. ‘Oh no….’

“You need not worry about talking to the headmaster, mister Arc.” She began and stood up so she could sashay over to him and cup his frightened face in her right hand. “I’ll be running things for a little while. Don’t worry, mister Arc…”

“I’ll take real good care of you.”

**End of chapter**

Next chapters soon to happen-

**Ice Queen's Poison Apple (Weiss)**

**Riding Hood Red with Blood (Ruby)**

**Black Cat's Claws. (Blake)**

**Silent Obsession (Neo)**

**Fashion's Victim (Coco)**

**Rabbit's Toybox (Velvet)**

**Witching hour (Glynda)**

**Emerald: (Stolen by Night)** : kidnapping at night/waking Jaune up with her ministrations. Illusionary stimulation and semi-public.

  
**Cinder: (Queen's burning desire):** she wants a consort and more than willing to break him in, as he is exactly her ideal. Femdom, some fire-play and breathplay and face-stroking/groping

  
**Penny: (Eros ex Machina)** : very rough since she won't know her own strength, binding using her strings 

  
**The Twins: (Double the Trouble)** Groping, harassment of Jaune, Bar scene. One grabs him with legs, while the other rides, then reverses it.

 

 

 

 


	4. Red like Bloody Roses(Ruby)

**Hearts of Yandere**

Chapter Four: Red like bloody Roses

By Azure Megacyber

**_Ruby’s POV-_ **

_“When I was a little girl I always fantasized about heroes coming to save the day by rescuing people and slaying monsters. I always pictured myself to be one of them; a brave huntress heroine who comes in and slays a monstrous werewolf attacking a village of people, but I also really liked whenever there was the brave humble knight rushing in to aid the girl and prevent any harm from befalling her or the people. That’s what I see you as, Jaune; my cute and self-less shining knight. The moment I looked up from the smoldering hole in the ground at your warm friendly face I felt my own heart beat really hard and then I felt frozen in place. These days when I read I tend to picture the knight in the story to look exactly like you, he would come in and save some random village girl from being eaten by monstrous wolves, I eventually started to picture myself as the would-be victim. She would then become enamored by the handsome battle damaged knight pulling her up from the ground with a reassuring smile, then my fantasies took the next step with those two getting romantic with each other right there on the spot…stroking each other, breathing heavily, just outright making passionate love within the unsafe wilderness.  You probably didn’t know it but I started out having a crush on you when we first met; you were so positive, friendly, and caring and I couldn’t help but blush like a school girl whenever I looked you in the face. I had it in my head that one day we could maybe start dating once I gathered up enough courage to tell you, but…then I started to see other girls looking at you like that too. It made me feel jealous and unpleasant, images of my fantasy were crumbling away and I didn’t like it one bit! I saw Yang take you away the other day and felt the grip on Crescent Rose tighten, part of me wanted to chase her off you with my scythe, but then I noticed Weiss and even Blake taking their time watching you like a yummy piece of meat. I...wanted them to stop…I didn’t want any other girl try to take you from me! My shining knight was getting taken away by other heroines and I hated it! He’s supposed to be mine, Yang! Mine, Pyrrha! Mine, mine, mine! He’s my first friend and my dream guy and I won’t let you sink your claws into him….this shining knight will come to this little girl and he’ll look fresh from the fight ready to pull me up and smile at me.  Then he will love me and chase away the other wolves trying to keep him from me! Wait for me, Jaune!”_

_…I am coming to rescue you now…_

* * *

 

Jaune felt his blood freeze up when he gleamed the sight of those dark glossy eyes that he had seen so often lately. ‘Oh hell…! Miss Goodwitch too?!’ He thought clearly panicked.

She smiled at him with half-lidded eyes and licked around her lips before letting go of his chin.

 “Mister Arc, or rather can I call you Jaune?” She asked after she had let go of his chin to sit back on the surface of her desk with legs provocatively crossed. Her skirt rode up a bit showing her smooth elegant upper thighs along with garters attached to her stocking. Jaune couldn’t help but stare with his jaw dropped; Glynda obviously noticed it and gently giggled at the sight of his ogling face.

“Y-yes, Goodwitch ma’am! ‘Jaune’ is fine.” Jaune quickly snapped out of it and shook his head to then gaze into her transfixed glossy eyes.

“W-where is Ozpin, miss Goodwitch? I really…really need to talk to him. Well hell I’ll talk to anyone so long as I’m not in this by myself. I’m dealing with some seriously intense stuff here and I need his wisdom before things get worse.” He stated sounding exasperated.

Who could blame him, in the past several days he had been ensnared and literally raped by his evidently crazy female friends suddenly claiming to have been madly in love with him from the start. He didn’t want to believe it was reality and instead wanted to accept it as a nightmare, but all of it indeed happened. Furthermore they all held ultraviolent tendencies when crossing paths with another girl, he still shudders when thinking Pyrrha bloodying Nora up. He was honestly freaking out now and wished for some guidance.

“You can tell me anything, Jaune. I won’t bite.” Glynda answered tracing her crop wand along her cleavage provocatively making him fluster.

‘Keep it together, man!’ Jaune struggled with himself and slapped his cheeks to refocus, he took a deep breath and started to explain until Goodwitch suddenly weaved her scroll around bringing up holographic screens in the air.

!

Jaune was initially startled and was about to continue until he noticed what the screens were showing; his public and private encounters with both Pyrrha and Nora in vivid HD detail. He once again felt his blood freeze up in reaction and looked over to Goodwtich for answer.

She winked and gave him a confident smirk before getting up off her desk.

“Was this-” She gestured all around her to the screens. “-what you were going to tell me, Jaune? That you’re teammates have sexually assaulting you?”

Jaune slowly nodded and gulped. ”Yes, ma’am. How…did you –wait were you watching me the entire time?!” Jaune barked incredulously with a deep red blush on his cheeks out of sheer embarrassment. He didn’t know what to stress about more; the unlawful surveillance or his intimate encounters being recorded and played back.

Goodwitch was unfazed by his outburst and instead waved her crop wand to telekinetically bring a chair behind him followed by another wave forcing him to sit down on it. He did so reluctantly and waited fearfully for whatever she was about to say. It was obvious that she wasn’t her normal self either, he dreaded the growing possibility that everyone else may be like this, again making him wish it was all a nightmare.

She sashayed up close to him and smoothly stroked her crop wand below his jawline slowly with one hand on her hips.

“Jaune…you probably couldn’t have guessed that professor Ozpin knows and sees all, hence why he’s very wise. I’ll have you know that ever since I ‘promoted’ myself to his position as headmaster of this school I’ve decided to be a little more liberal with this Omni-present surveillance, but I dare not violate my student’s private matters…well except for yours.” She added with a devious look directed at him.

“W-Why…? What’s going on , miss Goodwitch? Please tell me!” Jaune pleaded when her face formed a malicious smile accompanied with the typical glossy eyed stare. No matter how often he saw that it would always scare him.

“Please, Jaune, call me Glynda. I’m certainly not my mother, but perhaps I’ll be a mother someday….with your help of course.”  She purred reaching down and gently pressing both her hands on his upper thighs pushing them apart.

This was Jaune’s cue to struggle and fight back, albeit he figures it’s usually in futility, but he could at least try.

?

Just like that Glynda let go and rose up as if ceasing whatever activity she was about to undertake, this greatly confused Jaune since usually at this point he’d get relentlessly raped by whoever had him pinned.

“The moment’s isn’t right yet, come by my office around midnight tonight so that we may continue our ‘moment’ properly. By the way, that’s an order as your headmaster.” She addressed from behind her desk with a wide smile.

‘Do I even have a choice when this stuff happens? Like at all anymore?’ he dreaded and struggled to keep himself from becoming a nervous wreck when he pressed further for answers. “Miss Goodwtich I still want to know that’s going on.”

“I suppose I should at least indulge you a little les it ruin the mood later tonight.” She started then locked her own hands together to rest her chin on. “Jaune…it’s fairly obvious what I want, right?” She asked winking at him. He nodded reluctantly and egged her to go on clenching his fists as he did so. “Well you already know that apparently miss Nikos and miss Valkyrie also want the same thing; you. I gather you’ve seen the catastrophe that results when two rival parties clash over the shared goal, what if I tell you I can keep them from killing each other?”

This caught Jaune’s attention, for once he wasn’t in despair over his ordeal and now saw some light in it, but he figured there would be a catch too. “You can do that?” He asked hopefully.

Glynda nodded and continued, getting up from her seat as she did so. “Of course I can, Jaune. I now run the school, remember? That comes with all the surveillance and resources that safeguards and monitors our students so that we may keep them from harm. That includes you and your predicament.” She answered and suddenly pulled him to her by his shoulders up close to her bust!

Jaune was both afraid and aroused, but mostly afraid since he was seeing a suddenly psychotic expression look back at him with darkened eyes. “All you have to do is willingly become my lover during the visits you’ll pay to my office; full consent, absolute obedience, discretion and secrecy, as well as ‘passionate’ effort on your part for when we make love. Do that, Jaune, and you have my word I’ll keep a watchful eye and prevent all your ‘girlfriends’ from killing each other. Agreed?”

Jaune was too struck with fear to immediately answer; if she was truly offering a solution and not simply ensnaring him like the others he would’ve liked to believe she could help. Apparently not, she was offering a band aid solution so long as he submitted himself as a sextoy for her, the fact that Goodwitch of all people demanded it from him was frightening enough. It didn’t seem like he even had a choice in the matter anyway since she was headmaster now for some reason and wouldn’t take ‘no’ for answer. The determined depraved look in her eyes said as much.

‘W-what happened? Where did this all go so wrong?!’ His mind screamed and his force contorted into one of panic just before Goodwitch cupped his face up to hers into a searing kiss on the lips.  He relaxed a little, as per bodily reaction, but quickly enough it turned aggressive with her grabbing his face and shoving her tongue downs into throat!

His arms would’ve flailed around helplessly had she not held him firmly in place, but after a long minute of cougar tongue swirling around inside his mouth she pulled herself off with a satisfied sigh.

She let go of him letting Jaune stagger a bit trying to remain standing. She sat back on the surface of the desk and spoke once again. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then, mister Arc. It is certainly not wise or even viable that you run away from Beacon I might add. Care to know why?”

“Why’s that?” He said after catching his breath.

“Because I truthfully don’t know the true cause of these ‘occurrences’ between you and your partners, but I do perceive well enough that perhaps it goes beyond them. Maybe team RWBY will have it out for you next, team CFVY’s Velvet and Coco too, and maybe any other number of huntresses and civilians you are familiar with. I made you an offer that you most certainly cannot refuse, Jaune. Take pride in knowing that you made the right choice.” She added causing him to break out in a nervous sweat.

She was right; Yang had been the most recent one to trap him. Who knows if either Blake or Weiss were next, those two were deadly enough in their right just like Pyrrha and Nora. He didn’t want to believe sweet innocent Ruby would be another psychotic stalker too, but that face he saw on her yesterday reinforced the possibility. He was screwed plain and simple.

“H-Hypothetically speaking; what would’ve happened if I did try to leave? Unless you could intervene and keep them from trapping me?” He asked nervously, he was seriously contemplating the first option, even if he didn’t like leaving his friends behind. Since Glynda is shown to be like them he didn’t have too much assurance that she would prevent the girls from having their way with him.

This time Glynda actually frowned and smacked her riding crop hard on the surface of the desk. This startled him and snapped his attention entirely on her in slight fear.

“It better have been rhetorical, Jaune.” She got up and affectionately stroked his cheek. “I’d hate to think of you leaving and going far away back home, y’know. To answer your question; no there isn’t. Do you want to be the one leader who abandoned his friends? Especially when several of them are so lovestruck with you? Furthermore who’s to say they wouldn’t simply chase you and leave Beacon doing that? We would lose talented defenders, Jaune, and that is certainly unacceptable. Also…” She paused then looked him dead in the eye with a piercing gaze. “…Would you really be comfortable knowing that the school you ‘faked’ your way into proved too much for you?”

This time he really froze up as though he were petrified and turned into stone. ‘Oh crap!’

“That’s right, I know, Ozpin knew even before the initiation. I did mention he’s very wise and knowing, didn’t I? You can’t go home unless you want to do so in shame and disgrace, with your name being blacklisted I might add from any huntsman school you apply at. Lastly I don’t think that would stop miss Nikos from going to your home and meeting your family, she could inform them that you two dated and loved each other right before you bailed on her. Which is more preferable to you, Jaune?” She concluded and let the weight of his grim reality set in on him.

“Yes, miss Goodwitch. I’ll do whatever you say.” He answered completely resigned and slumped in her arms.

Glynda’s left hand came to stroke his head affectionately while she held him close to her chest as though consoling a child. “Attaboy, Jaune, I look forward to meeting you tonight for our ‘date’. Don’t worry about any of the other girls killing each other, I’ll have that covered, but I’m not stopping them from having their own ‘dates’ with you. I wouldn’t be so selfish as to interrupt their own special moments with you.” She said with utmost confidence that she’ll have Jaune all to herself in the end.

“After all…who am I to interfere with true love?”

* * *

 

He walked out the office sullen and deprived of spirit; Jaune truly wished he hadn’t snuck his way into Beacon now. While it’s true he wouldn’t have made the friends he has now like Ruby and her team, like Ren and Nora, like Pyrrha…but at least he’d have been free of this nightmare.

“Maybe it would’ve been better if I just gave up and went home.” He said to himself fearing for the sanity of his friends as well as his own, he had wanted to talk to Ozpin and get answers, but that wasn’t the case anymore. Feeling plagued with self-doubt and despair Jaune wondered what he should do, even going home wasn’t an option, not with what Goodwitch said.

He stood by a windowsill overlooking the view of Vale and closed his eyes in thought. ‘This is a nightmare and most of my friends have…changed…but I-I can’t let this be!’ He stressed thinking about likely it was the scenario in which each girl had their own civil war going on. He shivered at the thought of blood everywhere and all of it being from the girls…

‘No! I can own this! I’m not letting things spiral out of hand with their lives at stake!’ Jaune resolved with himself and fiercely looked across the beauty of Vale’s landscape contemplating just how do to deal with this madness. ‘I think the best course of action is to go along with Miss Goodwitch’s protection for now, with the girls I need to take control of the situation…even if it means letting them have me whenever they come. Until I figure out the cause of all this and find out where Ozpin is I’m on my own.’  He settled with himself and made his way to the elevator to take himself down.

When the lift reached the ground floor Jaune was met with the adorable sight of Ruby waiting at the entrance for him. She had her hands behind her back looking at him with a closed eye smile that just beamed radiance.

“Hey Jaune! Remember what you promised yesterday? I’ve been looking for you all morning so we head out to the forest and have some fun, c’mon.” Ruby chirped delightfully at the taller blonde.

Jaune blinked twice in uncertainty and nodded with a friendly smile, he playfully patted Ruby on her head making her giggle and fiddled with her fingers.

‘No…I’m no fool, I know what to expect at this point. She’s probably planning the same thing once we’re out there alone together.’ He analyzed and made his way along with her as they exited the tower.

 “Sounds fun, Ruby. I’m definitely ready for some Grimm hunting since I need to take my mind off things for a bit.” He stated when they started walking together with Ruby latching her dainty hands firmly around his left elbow.

She looked positively radiant with happiness, Jaune merely appeared content in contrast to his inner turmoil on how to go about resolving this madness.

His head turned and scanned the collection of various passing students they walked past; he noted with fear that nearly every girl eyed him hungrily with darkened eyes. Some even sent scathing looks at Ruby for being so physically close to him. Most of the male students were curious and perplexed in regards to their female associate’s odd behaviors; the other half merely shrugged it off as nothing. They truly had no idea what kind of trouble should await any who interfere with their one-sided feeling towards the unlucky knight.

Jaune gulped and faced forward as they made their way to the Emerald forest.

           _‘I really am living in a mad world, am I?’_

* * *

 

Where Yang was at…

The golden boxer laid on her bed feeling giddy about her night with Jaune, she was in her dark shorts and orange tank top and simply reminiscing the vivid details of their ‘union’ in the rest room.

‘Oh loverboy…I wonder how many kids we’ll have and if they’re anything like either of us. I think I’d find a daughter with your awkward goofy charm to be the most adorable thing ever.’ She giggled at the thought until a knock on the door snapped her out of her musings. She lurched up from her position and looked around to see that her teammates were out doing their usual business.

Groaning out loud she tumbled off her bed to get the door, her hand was on the knob twisting it open while she feigned a look of politeness.

“Hey there, who is i-“ BAM! She was cut off by a gloved fist crashing into her face sending her soaring against the wall.

!

Yang quickly brushed it off and rubbed her right hand across her face dabbing the slight smear of blood. Her hair ignited and her eyes lit up in red as she stood up to face murderous face of Pyrrha Nikos and the pleasantly psychotic grin of Nora Valkyrie.

“Yang…you dare try to hook your claws in my Jaune.” Pyrrha began and cracked her knuckles her together threateningly as her aura lit up in a malevolent glow.

Yang grinned and stuck her tongue out mockingly. “What can I say, P-money? We blondes go together quite well, besides I saw him first and met him before you did! He’s mine and I already marked him as this gal’s loverboy, I made him a man, Pyrrha.”

This time Pyrrha sneered mockingly and chuckled in response. “Jaune is my soulmate, Yang. I don’t care if you ran into him before I did we have a far more profound connection than merely having similar hair color. You may have had your fun with him, but that stops now or else…!” She stated with icy edge to her voice, but Yang did not waver and simply popped her own knuckles readily.

“Or else what, champ?” Yang said back.

Nora however jumped between them and held out her arms to keep them at bay. “Now now, ladies, we agreed not to engage publicly unless we want to deal with miss Goodwitch. G’ah I can’t believe I’m the mature one.”

Yang popped an eyebrow questioningly and stayed her hand from fighting if only to wonder what she was talking about. Pyrrha reluctantly held herself in check from initiating the brawl, much to Yang’s confusion.

“What are you talking about? I never agreed to anything, besides I was the one to make him a man! He’s as good as mine!” She barked and Nora turned to face bearing a suspiciously pleasant smile.

“You will agree, because if we beat each other’s brains out then we may get expelled and sent away from Jauney. Also…you didn’t take his virginity, Yang.”

“I did.” Nora chirped without hesitation knowing full well she may have just ignited world war Yang.

!!!

(Explosion sounds)

And just like that causality fell in place with a thunderous explosion of rage shaking the halls and deterring any would-be onlookers from the dorm of team RWBY.

Meanwhile in the headmaster’s office Glynda heartily chuckled at the sight from the holographic screen.

“Young girls these days are so brash and lacking in wisdom. One cannot simply strong-arm your idol of affection into loving you back…you have to break his will and take over his thoughts first and foremost.” She said to herself sitting cross-legged while watching the battle erupt in the dorm between Yang and Nora. “Well that’s certainly my cue to break this up before it gets uglier.”

* * *

 

A short while later Ruby and Jaune had made it out to the Emerald Forest in a clearing that was known to be littered with Beowolves and Ursai. Ironically it was near desolate at the moment and the pair of leaders strode among the clearing soaking in each other’s company.

To Jaune it was eerie and he was already on edge waiting for the moment for Ruby to strike, but so far it seemed she was biding her time. At least he thought so.

“This area seems familiar to me so I got a feeling on where to find some targets for practice.” Ruby stated scanning the area as Jaune watched her cautiously.

‘Hmm, so far so good; Ruby isn’t making any moves and I haven’t spotted any Grimm yet. I can hold my own against the small fry just fine now, but it’ll be a problem if too many come at once.’ He analyzed and saw a stirring in the bushes to his far right. Carefully walking over to the shrubbery Jaune readied his sword and waited for whatever it was to come out.

A small rabbit plopped out, apparently being the cause of the noise, before hopping away. Breathing a quick sigh of relief Jaune turned around and noticed Ruby had disappeared leaving him all alone.

‘Eh? That can’t be good…did she go on ahead to scout…or is she planning something?’ He thought feeling his sense dread increase.

The sound of various growling noises came to be heard by the boy and soon a group of Beowolves accompanied by a pair of Ursai came into the clearing lurching slowly to him bearing their teeth.

Jaune grit his teeth and readied his armament for battle. “If it’s not crazy stalkers then it’s Grimm, why does the universe hate me?”

With that the Beowolves roared followed by charging in with the Ursai leading into the fray. Jaune quickly sidestepped and let their momentum carry them into the bushes right before rushing forward to parry several Bewolve strikes sent at him! He deflected and countered severing a few of their limbs before beheading one of them. He impaled another and kicked a third one away right until the demonic bears returned to hastily charge forward at him!

 “Ruby! A little help!” Jaune struggled to say in a futile call for assistance when the pair of Ursai charging against his blade started to overwhelm him.

!

“Agh!” He yelped when an unseen Beowolf swiped at his backside slightly denting his aura yet leaving claw marks across his armor plate. Getting furious Jaune pushed the Ursai off and decapitated one of them then kicked the other in the head knocking it to the side away from him.

He turned around and spotted a rabble of Beowolves both large and small huddling close to ready to charge at him. Jaune readied himself and held his blade and shield firmly in hand while wondering just where his little friend was.

“That’s it, Jaune. Just a little more and you’ll look just right. Hooaah…I can’t wait.” Ruby shuddered in excitement as she watched him from afar. Jaune may be green in comparison to her team but he was more than capable of dealing with the low level monsters on his own.

However the numbers that slowly grew started to panic him; wherever he would barley dodge one Grimm another two lunged at him ready to tear him apart. He parried and blocked and scrambled to counter just in time to intercept another pair of claws!

Seconds of intense battle turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour with Jaune barely surviving this onslaught. His body ,despite being protected with aura, was getting littered with scrapes, claw marks, bruises and torn clothing during this struggle for survival. He had been taking a lot of hits before countering with lethal strikes, but since it had been going on for so long he was starting to dwindle and so was his aura.

Another sheen from the slash of his sword followed with the heads of several Creeps falling to the floor before fading away. He was in the clear for now and hunched over with hands on knees breathing exasperatedly.

‘Is Ruby busy fighting a few stronger Grimm somewhere else? Why wouldn’t she be here to help me? If this was some sort of trap then-‘

!!!

His thoughts were interrupted when a nevermore cawed its loud cry. Jaune’s attention was directed upward and he saw that the avian creature, which was moderately the size of a car, bore down upon him.

He was exhausted, heavily damaged with destroyed segments of his outfit, and his aura was working overtime to quickly heal up the wounds he had, but he held his weapons at the ready willing himself to fight.

Just like that a blur of red rose petals flowing from underneath a billowing red hood zoomed across sky at the Nevermore. Jaune watched as the swing of the red metal scythe quickly delivered a blinding slash bisecting the dark bird into two halves that disintegrated on the way down.

With a patting of red boots hitting the ground Ruby landed gracefully in front of him with a cute tongue pout. The blond finally felt sweet relief with the danger passing since she had come to his aid, so much that he forgot one very important thing…

“Now you look perfect, Jaune! You’re so cool looking battle damaged and handsome with your messy hair, plus all the spots of blood all over you makes it even better! I’m glad I waited till you looked just right.” Ruby cheerfully stated making him freeze in his tracks as soon as he heard it.

“Eh…what was that?” He asked in startled stupor until he saw Ruby suddenly close the distance between swinging her scythe to knock away his weapons! With the clanging of metal sounds his sword and shield were deflected across the forest. His blade embedded itself in a tree and his shield skittered away into a bush.

!!!

“Ruby?!” He asked in fearful shock and increasing worry that she may actually intend to kill him after all. A millisecond later he was conked across the head by the blunt side of her weapon causing him to stumble back into a tree. “Oohmpf!!”

Before he had time to bounce back, albeit in a much mangled state, he felt Ruby herself pounce at him landing on his lap.

Her dainty slightly pale hands placed themselves on either side of his head against the tree bark with her looking straight into his slightly panicked cobalt eyes. Jaune once again looked into the face of madness or rather mad love; Ruby’s beautiful silver orbs were darkened with her ecstatic smile and reddened cheeks.

“Oh Jaune, I can’t believe this moment has come; here I am with my heroic knight fresh from the battlefield about to get romantic in the dark woods.” She declared giddily.

Jaune wasn’t even surprised at this point; he was just disappointed and annoyed that every girl had the capability to render him helpless and trapped. He was still afraid of them for sure, one can hardly ever not be when faced with psychotic love coming from an exceptionally skilled huntress, but he knew he had to take charge if he wanted to get anywhere.

“Ruby…how long have you felt like this about me?” He asked curiously even if he more or less knew the answer. He hoped she would indulge him first before doing her business.

“Tee hee, well duh, Jaune. The day we met of course; I always thought you were sweet, funny, and nice. You’d be the perfect guy to any girl looking your way, but…hehe…I definitely don’t want that.” She answered then roughly cupped his face into her hands and pushed her face up closer to him. “After all you’re my ‘Shining Knight’, Jaune. Mine,mine,mine, mine!!” She practically shouted the last part and sounded like a child being selfish over a new toy when she did. Now he was officially more afraid for himself.

Nevertheless he put all his strength into his arms and quickly cupped Ruby’s cute face into his bloodied hands startling her enough so that he could initiate a full blown kiss with her.

!!!

Ruby’s heart soared like a comet when he did that, she closed her eyes and melted into it by wrapping her arms around his neck. He truthfully didn’t know if things were supposed to be handled better if he tried taking the wheel for a change, but perhaps actually encouraging the obsessed was a very very bad idea.

Ruby’s body was aglow with flowery red energy as though her aura was literally manifesting itself and putting on a display. Her eyes shot open and inexplicably there were little glowing pink hearts in her pupils.

Suddenly her hands strengthened their hold on his cheeks to the point of actually hurting him. Jaune’s eyes shot open in reaction and to his horror he saw those heart filled irises of hers inside a manically crazy expression.

“I love you too, Jaune! I’m so happy, so happy that you feel the same way!” Ruby cried out in euphoric joy after briefly breaking off from his lips. She said with one of her blood stained hands running along her forehead smearing her perfect pretty face in his blood, this greatly reinforced the ‘crazy’ angle she had going for her.

 Jaune’s face contorted into one of fear when a thought ran through his head; ‘Oh dear Oum…I think I just made it worse.’

Ruby immediately went back to aggressively prying his lips apart with her tongue so that she could run it around inside his throat.

After aggressively tonguing out his mouth for minutes on end Ruby finally let go with a giddy sigh and trail of saliva bridging their lips. Jaune looked like his breath was taken away and literally it was, but that didn’t stop her from advancing to the next step.

She moved back a bit and pulled his bloodied hands over her budding B-cup mounds through her clothing.

Jaune had endured and experienced too much at this point to even be flustered any more when it came to groping breasts. Of course he still enjoyed it and got his cheeks red whenever he did, but also Ruby’s overly cute face smiling adoringly back at him made him feel a flutter. Like how it was with Pyrrha, if circumstances had been without psychotic obsessive romances then he would’ve potentially fallen in love with her normally. There was so much about her that meshed well with him, plus he felt she understood him even more so than Pyrrha, but alas…it seemed like every girl he’s come across so far had become like this.

Ruby’s hands guided his and forced them to massage her soft mounds in soothing rotations.

She blushed profusely and bit her lip as they continued fondling her breasts together, eventually the upper part of her dark outfit came undone letting her developing breasts fully bare themselves to him. The blond had to keep himself from salivating at the sight; Ruby was truly adorable after all.

She lurched up and pressed her chest against his face with her right breast nudging his lips. Getting the message he opened his mouth to softly suckle on it spiking Ruby’s level of arousal to unknown heights.

“Keeyaaah! Yes Jaune!”Ruby shouted in delight and ground herself along his torso as he suckled her breasts in tandem.

She purred and affectionately stroked his head with her hands , Ruby took things a step further and undid her clothing leaving only her skirt, hood, and boots on. The sight definitely aroused Jaune, he enjoyed the sight until Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose off the ground and swing at him!

“Gyah!” Jaune yelped in reaction until he saw the bladed part embed itself in the thick of the tree trunk behind him with the shaft being held against his chest barring any thoughts of escape.

“Hehehe, that’s just in case you try running from me, darling. I know you haven’t said those words yet and until you do…” Ruby started then held up her hands to her cheeks in the haunting trance he’d seen all the other girls do.

“…I won’t stop loving you until all you think about is me, Jaune.” She concluded and prowled over to him with those heart pupils ever aglow.

She didn’t bother stripping him so as to keep the ‘battle worn hero’ look she believed he had going on for him, instead she simply undid his pants and trudged them down to his thighs releasing his erection. Ruby slobbered at the sight of it.

Her skirt had flown off as she raised her quivering quirm over his hardened appendage teasingly despite being impatient. Ruby kept the same look on her face that just screamed ‘crazy’, having those heart pupils didn’t help either. Jaune wished he knew how that came to be.

“Here I go, Jaune. I think you’re gonna like what I have in mind after I do this.” Ruby cooed in a sing song voice and slowly lowered herself to the point his cock’s head protruded past her vulva.

Jaune’s cheeks were red with bodily pleasure as Ruby’s unbelievably tight snatch enclosed itself further and further on his meat until he’d reached her barrier. She tossed flirtatious wink his way and forcefully shoved her hips down losing her cherry, she struggled to stifle what would’ve been a scream but held it in check in case it would attract Grimm. She didn’t want this moment ruined after all.

She stroked and rocked her hips slowly at first, the longer it went on the harder she rocked her nubile petite form on his broad body. Jaune, despite having Crescent Rose’s shaft barring him in place, felt his body do the talking for him.

He literally cannot think rationally right now and instead imply moaned his content. Ruby was tight and he felt like he would cum very much sooner than he did with the others, each girl felt different with vary degrees of warmth and softness, it made everything all the more blissful given the situation. His body absentmindedly undulated underneath her rocking form and his hands went to her bare hips holding her in place.  Ruby’s heart pupils lit up again in reaction and she started to frantically hump Jaune’s dick like her life depended on it.

This went on for minutes with Jaune nearing the end of his endurance, Ruby slowed her undulations and spoke again.

“Jauuunneee…want to see something cool?” She asked and he nervously nodded in anxiousness as to what it could be.

Ruby smirked then activated her semblance, suddenly her body’s speed accelerated immensely with little rose petals billowing out of nowhere. Her hips blurred at high speed on his cock causing Jaune to loudly howl in extreme agonizing pleasure!

Ruby’s hands propped themselves on his chest to steady herself as she speedily humped against his hips with her tongue lolling out in an ahegao expression. Jaune honestly felt his actual hips going numb despite the intense nirvana Ruby was giving him. His hands clenched the soil of the grass ripping out dirt as she continued.

FwhupFwhupFwhupFwhupFwhupFwhup!!!

“Hooaaggh…yes!! Jaune… I love you so much!’ Ruby cried out with her form fiercely writhing against his body. She was getting close to climax now too and obviously wanted want him to let it out inside.

Assuming she, like all the other aspiring huntresses aiming for career, prepared birth control pills Jaune didn’t bother to ask and instead felt his reserves break.

“Oooagh!! Here it comes!” Jaune loudly and his hips surged uncontrollably underneath Ruby’s convulsing womanhood.

Ruby let out an ear piercing squeal of release as her orgasm erupted; her pussy muscles convulsed furiously on Jaune’s throbbing cock literally milking him. His genitals throbbed and pulsed unloading payload after payload of spunk into Ruby’s womb splattering against her cervix. She kept cumming and kept feeling the Arc cum flood into her snatch for nearly a minute they ceased and collapsed on each other.

Jane was breathing hard and Ruby was too, except she was sighing contentedly and purring happily into his chest. With one hand to his forehead he sincerely hoped she prepped BC pills for this, if not then he would get her to take one though he doubted any of them wanted to be mothers this early in life. At least he hoped that was the case.

“Huahhh….I love you, Jaune. My heroic battle damaged knight had made sweet love to the heroic huntress as they settled in the afterglow of their romance within the woods. Squeee…this is just like a fairy tale!” Ruby said excitedly and rose up to plant another loving kiss on his lips. Jaune once again hadn’t said those three words back to her, obviously because they wouldn’t be genuine and another reason was that he didn’t want to take chances and somehow enable her craziness further.

Those ever present glowing heart pupils in her eyes were an indicator of that.

They heard various growling noises emit from the woods around them and the =pair noticed Grimm in the distance slowly converging on their location.

“We need to go now, Jaune. If we die here we can’t have more fun later on.” Ruby said up close to his face when she quickly jumped off to hastily put on all her clothes.

Jaune was still pinned by her weapon’s’ shaft and simply pulled his pants on while he waited for Ruby. She yanked the weapon out and pulled him up so that they could leave the area together. Jaune still wanted his weapons back and Ruby, being the ever loving self-proclaimed girlfriend that she was, decided to go get them in a blur of speed.

While she did Jaune called up professor Oobleck on his scroll, the speedy java fueled doctor was on standby at the hilltop in case things got dicey for students. He called for him to pick them up and end escort them out of the area.

Jaune looked up into the sky and waited with a few thoughts in mind regarding this whole mess. ‘First Professor Ozpin is missing then miss Goodwitch puts herself in charge, first thing she does is blackmail me into ‘boytoy’ service for her. Second, those heart pupil things in Ruby’s eyes seem permanent and I don’t even know how they came to be except that Ruby got crazier after they showed up. That was after I took the initiative and reciprocated, she’s a lot more wild now…what could it all mean?’

With a sigh he went on and Ruby returned to his side soon enough with his gear in two, they met at a rendezvous point where Oobleck would safely extract them from the forest away from the Grimm.

‘I need a friend to talk to, I need to find Ren otherwise I’m going to go crazy from all this.’ He thought to himself while they departed.

* * *

 

Elsewhere back in team JNPR’s dorm Lie Ren sat in a meditative state on his bed pondering just what kind of trouble his teammates got into. Recently he heard a skirmish erupted within team RWBY’s dorm between Yang, Nora, and surprisingly Pyrrha. Once he got there he saw that Goodwitch had arrived to telekinetically separate the girls and give them a good talking to, but oddly enough the newfound headmistress closed the door on him as though they were to have a confidential discussion.

‘Hm, odd. Very odd, but where is Jaune in all this? A lot of strange things have been happening lately and I for one am feeling uneasy about all of it.’ He thought and suddenly slight panic crossed the features of his face causing him to bolt into the bathroom with a mysterious vial in hand.

Once inside he stared back into the mirror with slight worry in those magenta eyes as his bodily started changing. Quickly popping open the vial he noticed that it was empty and soon enough dread cross his face.

‘Oh no…’ He thought before staring back in the mirror with a resigned look followed by a sigh. ‘Well I suppose that this particular Dust elixir would have to run out sooner or later, especially since I couldn’t find any materials to make more in Vale. Maybe it’s for the best.’

The form of Lie Ren visually dissipated leaving a somewhat shorter version…that was female in its place. Her hair was slightly longer around the backside with a beautiful lotus flower pinned into it, her face was slightly rounder just as her form was far more feminine and curvy. Instead of long white pants there was a pair of white shorts that showcased elegant thighs, the green gi remained and hung nicely to her figure and bust. Her eyes were a bit wider and just as stoic despite still holding that look of wisdom in them.

“I guess the secret is finally out now, I wonder how my team will take it, or the fact that I lied to them about my appearance. At least Nora will finally understand why there was never any chemistry between us, but Jaune…I really want to see him now.” Lie Ren said to herself and hugged her arms in somber thought with a certain blonde on the mind.

* * *

 

Jaune’s scroll buzzed suddenly on the way back to Beacon, he was meant to go to the infirmary and Ruby would’ve tagged along with him had it not been for Goodwitch calling her scroll for her to meet her in her office.

His blue eyes went wide in curiousity when the tab opened up revealing a very odd cryptic message from an unknown sender.

                              _‘You were already treading dangerous waters before, but now that you’ve taken direct action I’m afraid you may have truly opened Pandora’s box. You have no idea what kind of trouble you’re in now, mister Arc. They’ll all come for you with certain intentions in mind and desires to be granted. I’ll contact you again at some point in the future, but bear in mind that I pray for you, Mister Arc. May Oum have mercy on your unsuspecting soul._

_-Unknown_

 

 

**End of chapter**

Next chapter- The witching hour (Glynda)

 

AN- Update completed everyone, sorry it took a month but I can’t usually update as frequently as I want to sometimes. I tend to get lazy and go blank whenever I see the blank page. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and starting next chapter I plan to do mini-filler segments at the end of each chapter called ‘Nightmare Omakes’. They will be non-canon short stories featuring Jaune in horro/romance/comedy situations with the Yandere RWBY cast. I didn’t do it this time because I wanted this update to be out already, honestly time is blurring by for me and I freaking out because of it. This chapter was more for plot progression than the usual business, which sorry if the lemon scene seemed short, but I think story content makes up for it, I hope. Regarding ‘Lie Ren’ plot twist in this chapter I saw a fanart of the character reverse gendered by SINcubbi, a very talented artist responsible for RWBY nsfw fanart, and the female Lie Ren concept was so lovely I just had to put it in. Check it out for yourselves on the artist’s tumblr and you’ll see what I mean. Well please leave thoughts, comments, suggestions, etc, etc, if you have any. Till next time, readers.

Chapter ideas listed below, insert any fetishes you may wish to see included if you have any. No extreme stuff like pegging though.

**Ice Queen's Poison Apple (Weiss)**

**Black Cat's Claws. (Blake)**

**Silent Obsession (Neo)**

**Fashion's Victim (Coco)**

**Rabbit's Toybox (Velvet)**

**Witching hour (Glynda)**

**Emerald: (Stolen by Night)**

**Cinder: (Queen's burning desire)**

**Miltia and Melanie Malachite (Sugar and Spice)**

 

 

                                                                                                       

 

 


	5. Glynda's Witching Hour(Glynda Goodwitch)

**Hearts of Yandere**

Chapter Five\- **Glynda’s Witching Hour**

By AzureGigacyber

 

 

 

**Glynda’s Pov-**

_‘I often found myself wondering where my life had gone all these years. From keeping the world’s secrets shrouded in fables at Ozpin’s behest to ensuring young minds learn more about the world they’re defending and what it means to be a protector.  I long since put aside any importance on romance and settling down with a potential spouse, but I often find myself regretting it since the coming of age came with the dread of becoming an old spinster with nothing but cats to keep her company. Ironwood was a clear example of differences in priorities in life coming between two people who could have been something more, but that was in the distant past and given his way of thinking it’s certainly impossible now. Fortunately for me there came the unexpected surprise at the start of this school year; a bumbling blonde surprise by the name of Jaune Arc._

_From the outset he did not fool me with those so-called credentials, I have experienced enough to know when I see someone is greener than they claim to be and he was no expert at hiding that fact, but since Ozpin vouched for him I eventually softened up on the lad. I found it endearing how much heart he put into everything; whether it was training, studying, or failing miserably to court Miss Schnee. It was the kind of spirit and heart I once admired in James before he became a centralized militant, but Jaune seemed different in the sense that he would always put in his all when fighting on using nothing but sheer will and courage. His mirthful demeanor amused me to be honest, but I dared not show anyone._

_I believe he has potential and I wonder how capable he could be if properly molded. ‘How far would he go if he just had someone to guide him into becoming a notable warrior? Someone like…myself. I didn’t understand it all at first, where these thoughts came from but I found myself coming back to these questions more and more. Each time I did I thought of him more intimately.; from altering his fighting stance to a more efficient style and teaching him how to implement tactics and battle plans on the draw. Then my thoughts drifted into the more perverse...where I would order him to stay after class with me with only ourselves for each other’s company. I would play the cliché of the sultry educator seducing him with partially undone clothes and a skirt hiking up to give him the full view. He would go red and fidget nervously and then I would take him right there on the desk mounting his member and riding it with exhilarating fervor till he would pump me full of sperm! Those thoughts became stronger and more frequent, I relished the feeling they gave me and the tingles that growing warrior brought out in me. It made me feel young and alive again, it made me feel human, but most importantly it felt like pure mutual love whenever I envisioned that charmingly goofy face smiling back at me from the bedside. I-I need that feeling every day and I need-no...will have him! Where this feeling came from I don’t know, but I do know it is genuine and the thought of taking that boy for myself was driving me crazy._

_My revelation about this profound sense of affinity only became stronger the longer I watched him and fantasized about a future together where he would be stroking my heavily pregnant stomach. That dream filled me with feelings and sensations I had thought long diminished; one of them being happiness. I’ll be damned before I let it slip by, let him escape me! I can only have this boy, his smile and warmth near me, and it must only be me! If I have to play dirty tricks like round the clock surveillance then so be it. Good thing I have Ozpin currently indisposed of now, I can freely act without worry and without backlash. The girls acting out in competitive violence wrought with jealousy brought a smile to my face; they truly think they will have him in the end. Wrong, children, this classy woman will have her cake and eat it. He will stay with me as a husband...and a father of the children he’ll give me in the near future._

_I must remember to thank that 'her’ for providing me the ‘tools’ needed to make this happen._

_Come to me now, Jaune...it’s time for your lesson._

* * *

 

The walk back to the dorm room was a jarring experience for Jaune, at first he felt relieved that Ruby broke off from him to meet Goodwitch’s summon, though not without leaving a cute lover’s kiss on his cheek before dashing off with her semblance. The glow of those heart pupils still ever so present no less, that perplexed and frightened him greatly, but not as much as the despair filled message sent by the mysterious contact.

 Pearls of sweat traced down his forehead while he walked about Beacon’s grounds, it was getting late now with the sun setting on his trek back. Ruby’s entrapment of him took long because she had waited for his aura levels to drop just enough so that visible damage would appear on his body as per her fantasy of the ‘battle damaged hero’, his clothes were a mess.

‘What does it all mean? Would someone please tell me?!’ He thought as he obsessively eyed the message hoping to figure out the mystery behind all the madness. It was obvious this sender knew of his plight yet could not do anything to aid him it seemed; he got tired of fumbling around for answers only to have the next surprise stalker come out and trap him.

 Jaune looked up and around the area noticing various girls from all over turning their heads to watch him hauntingly with barely disguised hunger. Not unlike that of a predator observing their prey. This may not have been new to him, but it was still a frightening reality that shook him to the core.

Deciding to pick up his pace he began powerwalking into the building in a hurry to reach his dorm, he passed by more leering gazes from countless other female students along the way. Thinking back to the message he wondered if whoever sent it knew what would happen and how it did, because with all the stares he was getting it felt like he really had opened ‘Pandora’s box’.

The worst part of it was that he had no idea what he had done; all his friends including the headmistress are stalking him now. All of them murderous with each other and every single one of them hungry for him alone, they already proved nothing would deter them from straight up raping him.

‘I think the only thing keeping them from locking me up in a room somewhere is that they could still get in trouble with the student body or the Valean council.’ Jaune surmised in faint hope as he desperately reached for his destination.

Feeling out of breath from the hasty run Jaune soon found himself in front of his dorm room about to swipe his scroll to gain entry, but he held his hand in suspension. He was nervous about going back there because of dealing with the two crazed redhead powerhouses that live with him. They would behave normally enough around Ren and in classes so as not to draw attention or start fights, but he felt that was moot given that Goodwitch is watching everything he does anyway. She’d likely intervene if something did happen, at least she promised as such since he became her boytoy.

‘She has me in the palm of her hand…and later that will probably be more literal Okay Jaune…you can do this. No one likes a coward after all.’ He pondered and visibly sighed when he brought his hand down on the reader. Hearing the click and seeing the blink of the light his door opened and in he walked into the dorm of team JNPR.

His eyes were greeted with sight of Nora and Pyrrha’s backsides turned to him as they were conversing with a third person in the room that was possibly Ren, though the height difference said otherwise.

The two redheads immediately noticed his presence and whipped around with pleasantly surprised faces just before they launched themselves at Jaune.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha rushed around to lunge at him like a daughter missing her father.

“Jauney!” Nora cheered with the same exact fervor and action.

Pyrrha and Nora lunged right at him without giving him a moment’s pause to completely wrapping their arms around his back.

Jaune struggled to bear their weight without falling over and actually chuckled albeit in a nervous manner.  They were still batshit crazy and yet he was placing his hands around each of their backsides affectionately. He had to admit that when they’re not being psychotic and attacking others out of jealousy they can actually be pretty sweet, but he must also remember it’s like walking on eggshells with them. He dare not flirt or hit on other women in front of them, not that he would do that anyway, and he would also have to keep them sated less they go berserk.

That entailed dates and of course aggressive sex with them basically dominating him, but he did have to be careful. If he learned anything from Ruby’s time with him it’s that taking the initiative or being the aggressor would likely make things much worse. They would be even further gone like Ruby had proven.

“H-Hey you two, what’s going…on…here?” Jaune trailed off when he noticed the third person that would have been ‘Ren’ turn around to stare in the face with piercing magenta eyes. He had admitted silently that she was stunningly beautiful in an exotic rare flower kind of way, but he also felt very odd gazing back at this person. ‘That’s…not Ren, sure does look like him though. Did he have some long lost twin sister that only showed up now?’

Jaune eyed her for a couple of moments until the girls broke off from their embrace of the blonde noticing that he was transfixed on the only other person in the room.

“Oh right, Jaune…this is Lie ‘Rei’….the true form of who we once knew as ‘Ren’.” Pyrrha stated awkwardly hoping to reach him. Jaune blinked in stupor several times before reacting with jaw held agape at the startling revelation of his own buddy Ren…

Actually being a girl.

He felt like his body had just turned to stone while wearing the ‘derp’ expression. Nearly half a minute passed in which he processed this revelation up until the scheduled reaction.

“Wait what?!” He freaked out until a giggling Nora put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

Pyrrha’s murderous glare didn’t go unnoticed by the Valkyrie when she intimately felt up Jaune’s shoulders. The boy snapped out of his reverie when he noticed ‘Ren’ now known as Rei eye him with those soulful magenta orbs. It made Jaune feel weak in the knees at the oriental beauty leering at him, but then a stretch of panic crossed his face when he remembered his situation!

Every girl at Beacon is going Yandere for him! Every girl…

Which even included her…

He looked at Rei and noticed her beautiful magenta orbs staring soulfully into his eyes as she placed her hands up on her cheeks displaying that trademark trance like stare he’d seen so many times already. Jaune wanted to scream internally.

Suddenly Pyrrha and Nora were both emanating murderous aura when they saw how Rei vexed Jaune so easily. Thankfully Rei spoke up in order to diffuse the sudden tension between herself and her teammates

“Jaune…this is the real me, it’s a long story but in short I have always been this way…hidden under the guise of ‘Ren’.” She began with cool soft voice while returning to a more neutral stoic expression. He was caught off guard with how in-control this particular girl was in lieu of everyone else going wild.

Nora and Pyrrha both settled down and sat Jaune down along Nora’s bed with themselves sitting beside him waiting for Rei to continue her explanation. They heard only the gist of it when Jaune came into the room, but Nora felt she didn’t need to hear the rest when she realized it all made sense how Ren was never once attracted to her. Other than discounting that he might’ve been gay she was always sure the oriental martial artist held some form of attraction towards her, but was glad to see reason behind it now.

The bubbly Valkyrie had a sister-in-arms the entire time and never knew it, she was just glad that it was cleared up for her and even gladder that Jaune was her reciprocating source of affection now. One that she eagerly pursues and has given back with ‘results’. She smiled a wry grin and leaned her head along the backside of his right shoulder with Pyrrha competing with her by sensually rubbing the other side of his backside. Jaune expression merely flattened as he waited for Rei to continue.

“For the longest time I’ve been thought of as ‘frail’, which isn’t such a stretch going by my level of durability or lack thereof, but it was something that bothered me greatly as a child. To be treated like a glass vase on the verge of shattering always frustrated me, at some point later I had studied enough alchemy to craft a Dust enhanced elixir which granted me the ability to project a crafted illusion over my body. One that was so real and as solid as flesh that it was impossible to tell the difference, around that time I met Nora as ‘Ren’ and we became best friends ever since. I didn’t dare drop my façade and reveal that I’m female largely out of fear of being labeled as weak again, it was by no means a jab at gender but more like that I would get less skepticism if everyone saw me as the stoic and capable Lie Ren. Thus I’ve been taking my elixir for years until…recently when I ran out of the ingredients upon arriving in Vale, I couldn’t find any of those exotic flowers I used as components in this kingdom hence my time was at its limit. I could’ve gone on a trip to procure those ingredients, but I felt I needed to show my true face at some point regardless…to my whole team at the very least. That’s my story…I am Lie Rei.” She finished earning an astounded look from all three of them until Jaune stood up and pulled the unsuspecting girl into a friendly hug to which she gladly returned. Nora and Pyrrha soon stood up with them and joined in, Rei was easily accepted as who she was and not who she pretended to be, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be unaffected like all the others.

After a short while they broke apart and Jaune looked into the gingerly smile of Rei until Nora gently ushered Jaune out the room.

“Wha? Nora? Why am I being sent outside?” Jaune asked as she pushed him along gently like driving a dolly. He didn’t miss that she copped a feel on his ass several times in doing so.

“We need to have a girl’s talk, Jauney. One that involves setting up a few ground rules between us gals. Don’t worry it’ll just be a minuuuuteeee.” She piped cutely a sing-song voice and licked up around his right earlobe sending a shiver up his spine.

Once he was out the door frame the door closed behind him leaving him to this thoughts. ‘Will wonders ever cease? What’s next; Cardin turns out to be a woman too and suddenly lusts after me as well?’ He scoffs then tenses up when he remembers one very important lesson in regards to his life; never tempt fate. ‘On second thought I’d better just think about whatever is causing the chaos around here.’

* * *

 

Back inside team JNPR’s dorm…

 

Both redheads stood side-by-side facing Rei as though they were going to give her a critical warning on where things stand.

“First order of business, Ren-I mean Rei. Jauney is ours…or at least until one of us completely makes him gaga for us. That’ll be meeeee.” Nora stated gushing goofily earning a scathing glare from Pyrrha.

The Spartan turned back around to face Rei when she was about to say her piece. “Be honest with us; do you truly fancy Jaune like we do? If you do then things will be complicated in regards to those feelings. Nora and I already have our claim on him and only time will tell if(when) he decides to love either of us back completely. We want to be sure of your standing in this so that it doesn’t harm our team dynamic.” She explained.

Rei nodded. “Honestly I worry about the wellbeing of both of you at this moment; however I won’t deny that…I feel ‘something’ towards him that became more profound the moment I dropped my façade. It certainly isn’t some form of brotherly love either, it’s almost like I knew Jaune all my life. I can’t properly explain it better than that, but it felt like I’ve always been intimate with him and it feels…right. I may not have felt that way at the beginning, but if I did then it was subdued perhaps to my sense of aura control. I…do not intend to get in your way, but I do not condone friends turning on each other in such a sense. That being said; I…may want to stake my claim as well on our leader. We can at least all agree to fending off the other girls from him for the time being before we are at each other’s throats, can we not?”

Pyrrha solemnly furrowed her brows in consideration and eventually gave a nod back in understanding, Nora did the same and quickly jumped at Rei’s side latching a supporting arm over her lithe shoulders.

“Don’t you worry, Rei, I know I can trust you in this. Heck I’m sure I can even share Jauney with you if he doesn’t make up his mind…hehehehe we’ll make him decide.” She finished darkly with a crazed chuckle that only earned Pyrrha’s ire and a sigh from Rei.

“Let’s just agree that we’d rather work together than rip each other apart…for Jaune.” Pyrrha offered and the other two nodded their heads when they all placed their right hands together in agreement. Onc ethye retracted their hands Pyrrha spoke up again, this time with a furtive expression of seething resentment.

“We need to plan on what to do about Headmistress Goodwitch, she’s apparently…also obsessed with Jaune and made it clear to both of us earlier that she’s holding all the cards. When we had out brawl with Yang earlier in the confrontation about her ‘taking’ jaune at the nightclub in town, she stepped in and stopped us.”

Rei popped a questioning eyebrow and looked to them for answers. ‘Wait…Yang and Miss Goodwitch too? How is this possible? What is going on here and why is everyone after him?’ She thought with a clenched fist until Nora continued.

“To me she just came off high and mighty basically announcing her victory, but we gals of team JNPR aren’t gonna take that lying down! She may have the edge over us because of her access to surveillance over the whole school now that she’s headmaster, and we’re also positive most other girls including team RWBY have it out for him as well. It isn’t going to be easy, but having Jauney is worth it.” Nora explained earning a very surprised look from Rei.

“Ruby…” Pyrrha growled and clenched her fist tight enough to feel pain in hand regardless of aura. She knew how the situation was when she discovered Ruby’s act of raping Jaune during their encounter with Goodwitch. Truly every girl seemed to be working against her in some way and she wasn’t going to let that sit with her. Even if she had to spill blood to get him she’d be perfectly fine with that.

‘As long as he’s mine.’ She thought dangerously until Rei spoke up again.

“Alright I’ll help you, but we must not let ourselves get carried away and bring harm to our fellow students. It can be very hard trying to love someone if you’re locked away because of a murder spree.” Rei stated despite having not thoughts of harming people…yet.

* * *

 

In Headmaster Goodwitch’s office…

“So you understand, miss Rose? I have already spoken with your sister about taking aggression out on classmates, I have my eyes all over the school now and will not hesitate to punish you accordingly.” Glynda explained in a stern strict voice as she sat behind Ozpin’s desk looking ahead at Ruby Rose smiling sweetly to herself.

The little reaper whimsically hummed to herself with her hands behind her back simply wriggling cutely as she stood. It was as though nothing Goodwitch said affected her at all, she was in her own little world right now. Glynda noted the glowing heart pupils with curiosity and would’ve brushed it off as some new modern trend younger generations are undertaking these days, but she knew better.

‘Could that be a side effect that was mentioned? I was told that if Arc reciprocated the feeling is suddenly amplified…but I merely thought it farfetched.’ She surmised when observing Ruby’s carefree demeanor. “Did you hear me, miss Rose?”

“Yes, ma’am! No hurting my classmates if you can see me doing it, Jauney and I will have lots of sweet times together, Miss Goodwitch, and I don’t want to ruin it.” Ruby responded in an overly peppy voice. ‘And I certainly won’t allow other people to ruin it either.’ She added darkly and fingered the handle of Crescent Rose behind her back.

‘She’s not even hiding that she might harm another student. She doesn’t have a care in the world now and I doubt she’s above spilling blood over Jaune, not that I’m not unwilling to, but miss Rose…is changed.’ She added mentally and waved her off signaling the end of their meeting. She doubted she even got her point across, but that didn’t matter right now. Ruby and the other girls can have their ‘romantic moments’ with Jaune as much as they wanted, because she is completely affirmed that he will only choose her in the end.

Once Ruby left the office Glynda brought up various holoscreens of surveillance around the campus, she flipped through them until she saw Jaune himself sitting just outside his dorm by himself

Jaune had sat outside for a good half hour brooding about the girls in his dorm possibly scheming together about the competition. It was getting late with the sun setting and the outline of the shattered moon becoming visible in the sky. Normally he would be playing games on his scroll while he waited, but he was too distressed over everything that’s happened so far.

“Hoo…Jaune…I am very eager for tonight.” Glynda said to herself letting her stern mask drop completely. Her face changed to one of barely restrained lust, she kicked back in her chair and placed her legs on either side of the desk after hiking up skirt. She pulled out her riding crop and brought it down between her legs letting the hardened tip graze against her panty clad nether region. ‘I’ll have to sate myself a little before we meet tonight, but for now I’ll have to settle for a quick session of imagining you underneath me…filling me up with your potent semen.’ She addressed in a breathy voice as she started masturbating to the fantasy.

* * *

 

Back where Jaune was at…

It had been nearly twenty minutes and the forlorn knight sat outside scrolling through various images on his scroll of his team,  RWBY, and all the other friends of their group wondering just how it all went wrong.

‘Ruby…you were always so innocent and full of childish joy…what happened to you?’ He asked himself within his thoughts but kept coming back to the same answer; ‘Himself’. He happened to them. All of this revolved around him alone and there had to be some explanation why, but before he could continue those thoughts he felt a shiver up his spine in the dark of the hallway.

Whipping his head around to see if anyone else was there he got up and wearily walked to one of the windowsills where he still felt the presence of eyes watching him.

In this case he was right; a pair of golden eyes observed him from the darkness with him completely unaware.

‘I better get out here!’ His thoughts told him in a panic as he broke into a run hastily making his way out into the courtyard. The owner of those golden eyes followed him at a quick pace remaining stealthy as she did so.

Once he got outside he noticed a trio of other female students all in uniform chatting amongst themselves when they noticed his arrival. Suddenly all their innocent faces twisted into a devious seductive grins as they sauntered over to him.

One girl on the left had shoulder length beautiful raven hair and slightly pale skin with light blue eyes, she gave off the appearance of a gentle angel had she not been licking around her lips deviously when eying him. The one in the middle looked to be the ring leader and was taller than the rest by at least a foot, she had long beautiful golden blonde hair with beautifully smooth skin and blue eyes, she seemed more toned than the others and still appeared feminine despite very combat ready in terms of physique, Jaune could tell that she gave off the vibe of a party girl. The last one was shorter than the rest and was another blonde this time with short heir barely past her neck, it had a lighter color of gold to it and she possessed a petite figure. She gave off a vibe that said ‘sophisticated, prim, and proper. All three of these girls stalked over to him with a sashaying walk over to a frightened Jaune.

“Hello there, handsome. It’s nighttime right now, care to give us ladies an ‘escort’ to our dorm?” The one in the middle asked with a bright flirtatious smile. The petite blonde on her left rolled her eyes with a small giggle.

“Jeez, Barb, your lame jokes can kill even the mood. How about we just take him right here before you kill it further? What do you think, Arryn?” The petite blond asked looking over to the brunette on the right.

“I think we should just hold him down and strip him, then we get to decide who goes first, Kara.” The one called ‘Arryn’ offered never taking her eyes off the fearful blonde boy standing in front of them. The one called Kara nodded eagerly and high-fived their ringleader Barb before they hastily advanced on the unsuspecting Jaune.

He was about to move away from them and make a break for it until he felt all three pairs of hands grab him by the hoodie to reel him back causing him to land face up on the ground. He heard the girls giggling as they stood over him with those typical predatory gazes; each one gradually undressed their tops unveiling their bra clad breasts to him. The obvious reaction was his erection poking through his jeans which titillated the girls.

Soon their shirts landed on the grassy floor one by one, Jaune looked up at the sight of their breasts with a growing sense of arousal.  Arryn’s chest a moderate C-cup, Kara’s was a perky B-cup, and Barb was a busty DD. Blood threatened to spill from his nose at the sight of these beautiful Beacon students exposing their chests to him, it would have too were it not for Barb leaning down and pulling his face into her hands for a deep tongue probing kiss. He felt the spongy extension of her mouth lather around inside without pause while the other two girls tugged at his pants to get them off.

Why he didn’t fight them off he did not know, perhaps it was because he didn’t feel the need to bother, the girls that usually trap and rape him always came out on top and he could also never bring himself to strike a woman anyway.

‘Here we go again…’ He mentally sighed when his mind overrode with bliss from the gorgeous blonde woman sucking on his lips.

Arryn and Kara fidgeted with impatience undoing his pants, but their efforts did not go unrewarded when his erection sprung out. It’s impressive length and rigid girth made them salivate as soon as they saw it, both girls placed each of their soft elegant hands around the shaft and the ballsack around to service him until all three of them felt an invisible force halt their movements.

!

“W-What…! I c-can’t move! Arryn, Barb, what’s happening?!” Kara called out clearly panicked and before her two friends could answer all three of them were telekinetically pulled off of Jaune to be suspended in the air.

The click clack of heels was heard by all of them and Jaune looked to see, with a small sigh of relief, that Glynda Goodwitch strode over with an unpleasant frown on her face. She held her crop like a wand and swished it downward letting the girls stumble onto the ground shakily.

“You ladies would be wise to head back to your dorm room, your time with mister Arc will not be today…” She began and leaned downward to Jaune showing him a sinisterly sweet smile before she added; “…because for tonight he is mine.”

The girls grumbled amongst themselves for nearly a minute until another swish of her wand forced them to powerwalk on their feet in the opposite direction. Glynda never left Jaune’s sight since then.

“Mister Arc…you should perhaps pick yourself up and follow me to my bedroom for the night. I have made special preparations for you and I simply cannot sit around and wait any longer.” She stated creepily with a yandere smile.

Jaune gulped nervously and started to pick himself up and redo his clothing. After he was done Glynda turned on her heel and proceeded to walk in a certain direction with Jaune following her, but she was impatient and lifted him with her semblance to drag alongside herself like a kite. She giggled giddily in barely restrained excitement as she did so.

‘Sigh, let’s just do this already.’ He thought to himself resigned to his fate, he was more eager to continue investigating and find out the cause of this madness, but he had to sate the new ‘Headmistress’ now and he wouldn’t bother trying to escape.

There was nowhere to escape to anyway.

* * *

 

They were now inside Glynda’s rather refined bedroom stationed above her homeroom class, Jaune couldn’t make out the design because he was surrounded by darkness with the only sources of light being an assortment of lit candles stationed all around the room.

After Goodwitch dropped him off on the bedroom she retreated back into the darkness with a wide smile. Presumably she was getting ready for her ‘romance’ with Jaune, he just sat there waiting hoping to bear through this and not lose his mind. He won’t lie; Glynda Goodwitch is smoking hot and gives off the sexy teacher vibe entirely. Under any normal circumstances he would just make do with a panty shot or a flash of her cleavage from her to make do with a fantasy to bring with him in solitude. Of course that was before all this started…

“Jaaauunneee….” Her dark sultry voice cooed from the darkness behind him sending chills up his spine.

‘…This wasn’t anything close to normal.’ He uttered in his mind with fear building up in his body alongside arousal.

“…I’m ready, my love.”

* * *

 

She telekinetically lifted him from the seat and rid him of his clothes causing him to squeak in embarrassment. He would cover up his limbs were invisibly restrained by her powers, Glynda licked around her lips sadistically and sauntered over to him. Once she got close enough Jaune felt his phallus stiffen up immediately upon seeing her choice of attire; she had  black leather collar around her neck, wore leather thigh high leggings with high heels, dark leather thong with slotted opening showing her vulva coupled with a leather brassiere also with slit openings showing her hardened nipples.  Her forearms also donned skin tight arm warmers with her riding crop held foremost in her hands, she completely gave off the physical impression of a dominatrix.

Jaune audibly gulped in nervousness yet he couldn’t deny his erection’s reaction to the sight.

“I can tell you like what you see, Jaune. I made sure to prepare extensively for this moment, sweetie.” Glynda cooed when she leaned down cupping his face gently with a leather wrapped hand.

Jaune was nervous and yet still aroused, she gave of a hauntingly alluring vibe as she leered her light green eyes bereft of light into his blue orbs. Glynda’s lips touched his in a succulent lip-lock that went on for seconds in passionate lip curling action. Jaune closed his eyes and accepted his fate hoping she would take control of the majority of the time and not demand he assert himself. He knew well enough how that worked out with Ruby earlier.

Her tongue aggressively wormed its way around the inside of his mouth cleaning out his throat and delightfully sucking his tongue past her lips. They made out wildly for minutes in a slew of heated breaths and succulent lip suckling, eventually she broke off from his mouth for a breath of air.

She sighed contently and reached her right leather gloved hand around his backside to fondle his buttocks softly before squeezing his buns tightly. Jaune couldn’t help but moan when he felt her working his rear, but his eyes went wide on mild panic when he felt her two main fingers probe deeper into the space between his ass, he jolted forward when she gingerly fingered his anus!

“Gyyarrgh!!” He squeaked with his face blooming red as she continued lightly fingering his anus with a psychotically ecstatic look on her face.

“He hehehe, does it feel good, Jaune? Say you looovvee it…say it.” She cooed saying the last part firmly with a more aggressive tone. Her left hand gripped his shaft to stroke it slowly while probing his ass. “Say it, Jaune.” She reaffirmed more forcefully just before leaning down to his chest to lick up around his left nipple eliciting pained moans of pleasure from the boy.

“Aaagghh…I love it!” He bellowed out when she dug the leather wrapped finger deeper sparking intense stimulation from his body. His body thrashed and he nearly came had Goodwitch not kept a suffocating grip on his phallus. 

“Glad to hear it, darling.” She responded and slowly retracted herself from his suspended form. She twirled her riding crop around removing the invisible suspension of his body to gently land on the set bed behind her. Jaune was now flat on his back laid like a prize for the now prowling educator. She crawled up to him soon enough and wrapped her leathered arms around his neck pulling him another frenzied make-out session.

All the while her breasts squished up against his chest in repeat back and forth motion. He could hear her heated sighs and breaths of elation every time she broke off from his lips, Jaune himself was getting lost in the lust of it all and was content to let her do what she wanted given that he had no other choice.

Seconds passed and Glynda rotated herself so that she smothered his face with her bottom, the juicy sensitive vulva of her womanhood pressed up against his nose while she caressed his shaft with her face.

“Lick me, honey, suck on everything you see and tongue me out.” Glynda barked in hearty moan just before she cusped her lipstick covered lips on the head of his penis slowly ingesting it into her throat. Jaune let a deep moan and proceeded to do as she commanded by pursing his lips on the nub of her clit gently sucking on it while feeling the wet tight suction of Glynda’s mouth.

He felt her hum and whimper in response which only egged him on to start kissing and sucking all around her vulva before eventually prying her pussy lips apart so that he could slither his tongue inside. It wormed further in causing her mouth to vibrate on his cock with hard moans, Her hips started gyrated along his face making him grab her soft pale butt cheeks with his strong hands. Glynda steadied her position by propping her hands against his groin so that she could pump her head up and down on his meat aggressively deepthroating her lover’s phallus.

One could hear the audible plumping sound of Glynda’s throat repeatedly engulfing the thickened girth that was Jaune’s cock. Jaune himself got lost in the euphoria of being forced to tongue out her folds and he did so with plenty of effort; his lips traced all over her vulva and his tongue wormed around inside her cunt sending jolts of nirvana up Glynda’s form. Moist flesh curled and slithered all around juicier more sensitive flesh eliciting a pattern of hearty moans from the elder woman. It was fortunate that his recourse of action didn’t enable whatever frenzied state Ruby was put into, as long as Glynda didn’t demand he take over he should be in the clear…at least in theory..

‘I suppose being ordered around is fine, better being the lesser of two evils.’ He thought until he felt the weight of Goodwitch’s body pressing down further on his head. The soft pale flesh of her delicious heart shaped ass bore down on his forehead. All five of his senses were profoundly exposed to juicy heated pussy and soft ample buttocks of Glynda Goodwitch.

The blonde educator rose from her position of having her mouth on his length, leaving a gooey trail of saliva bridging her lips to the head of his dick, so that she could smother more of her pussy against her lover’s face. She ground her lower body around his head nearly suffocating him, but he held steadfast and continued sucking on the nib of her clit which caused her to arch her back in intensified elation.

“Yes!! That feels wonderful, Jaune! More!” Glynda cried out and brought her own hands up to her breasts to fondle at her leisure of ecstasy. She rotated them around the longer he went on and it wasn’t long until her thighs clenched tight on his cheeks while her body suddenly went into orgasmic spasms.

She squealed in euphoric finish as her pussy spritzed her juices all over his mouth forcing him to taste and ingest it. This continued on with her body shuddering violently for nearly a whole minute. Eventually she ceased cumming and took a few seconds to collect herself before turning around again so that she could hunch her body over his length, Jaune still had not cum yet after all.

She didn’t want him to for she had plans for that rich creamy essence of his, plans that entailed taking fertility pills earlier.

“Mister Arc…I’ll have you know that I have ‘prepared’ for this night, by that I mean…” She trailed of and leaned over to him so that her lips were by his left ear. “…I am ovulating and have taken fertility pills, I want you to impregnate me.” She whispered following up with a lick of her tongue around his earlobe when the message was heard and a great jolt of panic ran throughout his system. For once he actually getting up in an attempt to escape!

“Ah ah ah, can’t have that now.” Glynda already anticipated that and flicked her wand so that his limbs remained restrained against the bed by the unseen force. She even magically lifted a ball gag into his mouth to prevent him from screaming, loud moans of protest were all she can hear. “We can’t have you ruining this moment now, can we darling?” She cooed with a creepy smile as she watched struggle in futility. Her nether region remained hovering above the tip of his member for about a second more when Glynda slumped her body all the way down on it sheathing it entirely inside her overly tight quirm!

“Eeaaggh!! Oh Jaune yes! This is what I’ve been waiting for!” She hollered as she accustomed herself to the feel of his appendage wedged snugly inside her orifice. Jaune craned his head back in reaction to the overwhelming sensation and felt his body working itself against hers on instinct. In the back of his mind he was still afraid of a crazy sexed up teacher forcing him to impregnate her in the midst of the school madness, but alas his body spoke more and Glynda spoke for his body.

She writhed forth and back again and again in powerful strokes savoring the feeling he was giving her. She was surprisingly  tight considering that she was not a virgin, but it did feel like Glynda was saving herself for him exclusively since she wanted have his children.

Her body moved faster rocking against his for minutes on end.

 “Haah..!! Jaune…! Yes!! Harder!” Glynda hollered as her body writhing in rampant undulations atop of his.

He moaned within the ballgag underneath her writhing form, he could see her large breasts bouncing in his face repeatedly with each hard stroke she made. The bed creaked with the sounds of Glynda riding his body to her heart’s content pushing the two of them closer to the big finish where she would keep him firmly sheathed inside. His cock was rather thick and enlarged; oddly he felt it growing in permanent size than it was originally, to the point where it pushed past her cervix against the wall of her womb.

In and out his cock pushed against the sensitive walls of her womb with her large 36 DD breasts dangling repeatedly in front of his face practically urging him to suck on it. He was tempted to do it too had he not remembered he shouldn’t take initiative action, unfortunately Glynda had other ideas in mind.

“Jaune…huff…I want you…huff to take charge..aauuggh…!” She breathed hard sparking a concerned look in his eyes. Glynda didn’t wait for an answer and instead flicked her wand undoing the invisible binds that held his arms up and, to Jaune’s horror, forced him to grab her breasts as well as push him up to her face a deep loving kiss.

‘No no no!’ His mind screamed in fear when the expected result of Glynda’s body glowing bright with her violet colored aura followed. Their lip-lock was deep and succulent with her tongue energetically cleaning out the inside of his mouth, but his worries made Jaune open his eyes to see the horrific sign of those glowing pink hearts perfectly inside her irises gazing deeply back at him.

‘Nononono!! Not again!’ His mind screamed when she let go of their kiss to smile psychotically back at him with her hands cupping the sides of her face.

“Oh Mister Arc!! Jaune!! I love you so much!! We’ll be together forever! Hehahehehahahaheeha!!” She joyously declared in crazed glee after her glasses fell off and her hair came undone.

 Jaune was screaming internally in utmost despair while she steadied the rhythm of humping his body like an ultra-horny rabbit.

The sheer energy of aura flowed throughout their bodies in their union with Glynda’s form wildly curling up on his waist several more times, each stroke very powerful in forceful gyrations of suction, when she felt her vaginal muscles convulsing on his tool. Her pussy twitched and her muscles clamped down hard in several powerful convulsions of orgasmic climax.

Glynda arched back and violently twitched and writhed atop the boy as her finish took hold of her mind allowing her to scream out in euphoria. For Jaune the ever-so familiar stimulations of pussy milking his cock came down on him hard; his hips automatically pumped upward deep into Glynda’s womb in a sporadic rhythm of spewing thick potent streams of semen deep inside.

Jaune mentally despaired at the thought of becoming a father to a mad woman, yet his body wouldn’t refuse these urges that Glynda instilled in him.

Their bodies, both wrought heavily with sweat and the smell of sex, eventually relaxed with Glynda collapsing on top of him curling her fingers around his chest affectionately with coos of utter contentment. Jaune however simply felt drained, more spiritually than physically at this point, given how his face contained the expression of hopelessness whilst Glynda’s held one of utter delight and happiness.

“I love you, Jaune Arc. So so very much.” Glynda said closing her eyes and nestling her head against his neck in relaxation.

“We’ll make wonderful parents together, Jaune. You just need to sate all those other annoying girls first les they meddle in our affairs even more, otherwise I’ll have to take drastic measures against them.” She softly warned as they rested.

‘Oum…someone…anyone help me.’ He mulled seriously contemplating running away from Beacon now.

Glynda’s right hand brought over both of his to rest on her belly with a soft giggle.

* * *

 

Elsewhere a certain Schnee Heiress occupied herself in her campus’s kitchen mixing suspicious ingredients and mysterious vials of Dust into something resembling an apple.

Once she brought it out of the mixing bin she held it up in her soft dainty left hand to marvel at. She puffed herself in a sense of self-satisfaction at the completion of her work.

“Finally done, all I need to do is get that lovable dolt Arc to eat this and then…” Weiss’s face suddenly became a vile expression of deviousness. “…he’ll forget about that blonde bimbo Yang and go back to swooning over me like it should have been. I made the mistake of rebuking his advances last time…this time he’ll be all mine and only mine.” She whispered darkly and seductively licked up the surface of the ‘apple’ before leaving the kitchen.

**End chapter-**

Next chapter- **The Ice Queen’s poison apple (Weiss)**

**Black Cat's Claws. (Blake)**

**Silent Obsession (Neo)**

**Sinful Sisterly seductions(Seven sisters and mother of Jaune)**

**Fashion's Victim (Coco)**

**Rabbit's Toybox (Velvet)**

**Emerald: (Stolen by Night)**

**Cinder: (Queen's burning desire)**

**Miltia and Melanie Malachite (Sugar and Spice)**

**AN- Alrighty then that’s the update, hope it pleases everyone, Took a few liberties with the kinks and making Glynda extra Yandere for Jaune. I’m not sure if the smut segment was as detailed as it used to be, but I hope it was. Ever since getting the smut stories booted from FF on account of Content violation bullshit I kinda lost my flair for a while. It’s taking me a bit to get back into the groove of things honestly, but I’m a creator at heart and love to write smut. If you got the RoosterTeeth references involving the three girls then I applaud you, lol. Those are the VAs for Yang, Blake, and Weiss, if you didn't already know that. I just added them in for the fun of it, plus I got a major crush of Barb(Gawd she's hot). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, folks, next update is Jaune the Conqueror which should be out in a matter of days give or take. Please leave any thoughts comments,etc, if you have any.**

 

 


	6. The Ice Queen's Poison Apple(Weiss)

**Hearts of Yandere**

Chapter Six- The Ice Queen’s poison apple

By Azure

 

  ** _Weiss’s Pov-_**

                Jaune Arc…where do I even begin describing that goofball of a huntsman-in-training? He’s clumsy, untrained, clueless, and completely unrefined in any matter whatsoever. Why Pyrrha Nikos of all people taken an interest in him prior had been a mystery to me. Why do I myself feel I need to think about him so much anyway? That’s a question that changes it’s meaning the more I ask it, and the more I ask it I start questioning why I’m obsessing over this mystery. My first impressions of Arc certainly weren’t the best, I had it in mind that he saw a pretty girl something akin to an actual princess in me, which must be why he gushed over me the same way Pyrrha does for him. Like I said; Clueless. Throughout the brief time I’ve known him he’s been bumbling with his attempts to woo me, one of them including an actual guitar that he was no expert in playing with, it would’ve been tolerable if it wasn’t so haphazard. That’s Jaune for you, but I will admit part of me really enjoyed that. The attention, the sincerity, and the amusing way he goes about doing it. He had heart alright whereas I had my…standards.

My opinions on him changed sooner than I thought and I could barely put up an indifferent front anymore. I actually started having Jaune Arc on my mind a lot more since we met. Originally I had simply unpleasant thoughts regarding him, but the obsession was there and those thought were gradually getting more pleasant and amorous than spiteful. From visualizing him playing that guitar better at a serenade for me to simpler things like a well prepared date out in Vale where we would get to know each other better. The moment I met him I didn’t give off this impression, partially out of  my image, if my peers all saw me gushing at his attempts at dating what would that say? Another reason I didn’t entertain him was because I wanted things to be set in the right romantic light for when I would ask him out. It had to be perfect and done in the right atmosphere. It was as if I had known him my whole life and he was perhaps the only good part of that less-than pleasant past. My father was greedy and inhumane, my mother was indifferent and in despair, my dear sister was away living her own life, but I had nobody except him! I need him back! In fact the more I weighed it on my mind the more I wanted it, I visualized how Jaune would go from the way he is to the utmost perfection I would envision him to be.

That’s something that kept me going, thus I kept up my façade so as to save face and not show everyone a Schnee was obsessing over someone so ‘regular’ in their eyes. What a mistake that was; I had seen Yang go into town with Jaune and take him to a bar. From then on I assumed that they were either socializing closer together or becoming something else, no fault lay with Jaune there, but…I would NOT have it! That blonde bimbo thinks she can steal him away before I had the chance to make him mine was unacceptable! She may two certain advantages over me, but Jaune drooled over me first. Me! He should have been mine if I hadn’t been so foolish! I have plans for the future that include him being in my life and I will not have that harlot steal him away from me! So…I had created something that should tipped the odds in my favor and make him forget all about that bitch Yang Xiao Long. He he hehe, it is amazing what you can do with the right ingredients, resources, and know-how. My white Knight will be mine, and I say that to anyone including Yang and especially Pyrrha that this uncouth yet charming fool will come only to me.

                                ‘You wanted this when you first met me, didn’t you Jaune? Well…wish granted, he hehe. You shall drool over me alone just like how I am craving you at this moment just thinking about it. Together we could overtake that horrid father of mine…by killing him…and allowing me total control of SDC, but most importantly is that we’ll have a future together, Jaune. A wonderful one where no one will feel cold and alone, just warm and full of love like what we will have. I’ll even introduce you to Winter and my mother…they’ll just love you.

* * *

 

 

It was in the morning that Jaune got up and took a shower, the girls had gotten up earlier and went ahead to get breakfast, the reasons why they weren’t clinging so much to Jaune like they could’ve been were because they were also summoned by Headmistress Goodwitch to attend a mandatory meeting that included them sans Jaune. Taking that as an opportunity the leader of team JNPR arose from his bed and saw that he was seemingly alone, thus his mind entered a state of alertness when he changed into his clothes and got ready to pack.

Shuffling through layers of clothes and miscellaneous belongings Jaune hastened to sort through his things amongst that of his team’s. Taking a quick look around the room he once again took in that they were not in the dorm with him as far as he knew.  He figured that was thanks to Goodwitch inexplicably calling forth a meeting for most of the girls, he supposed it might have been related to him in a way.  He dreaded what it could be about.

‘I also saw Ruby, who…was gushing like a schoolgirl when she saw me passing by. Goodwitch’s summon made her go along instead of letting her cling to me like she usually does. Yang was kinda the same, in fact her face just looked very rapey when she saw me. Nora, Pyrrha, and a bunch of other girls all gave me those looks when they all saw me leaving Goodwitch’s office, it was only her presence that called them in. I don’t know if I should be thankful, relieved, or just plain terrified…’ He thought when he took out a few stacks of his usual clothes from the dresser before whipping out his duffel bag from under the bed. 

He zipped it open and reluctantly stared into it for a moment wondering if this really was the better option. ‘If I go then there’s a good chance they’ll track me down and come to my home…angry and violent. Goodwitch explained it herself when she talked to me. In fact she probably knows everything there is to know about where I would be if I tried to escape,  but even so…I don’t know how to deal with this nightmare!’ He stressed grabbing his head with his hands before crumbling to his knees in despair.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A cool feminine voice spoke out.

Jaune whipped his head around to see Lie Rin sitting cross legged with her arms crossed and bearing an unreadable look on her face, she was sitting on the bed across from his wet and wearing a towel draped around her slender body. Jaune would be feeling aroused if it weren’t for the frightful shock of being found out. ‘Oops…she must’ve been in the shower the whole time, I guess I didn’t notice her since I was too busy freaking out over everything going on.’

Rei’s soulful magenta orbs darted from his collection of clothing to the luggage then finally back to him with a cross look. “Planning to leave us…Jaune?” She left the question hanging dangerously in the air. Jaune gulped and treaded carefully before answering.

“Well you see uh-!” Jaune was cut off the moment the nimble teammate moved from her spot to being up close into his personal space. Those magenta eyes gazed into his with utmost scrutiny as she pressed up close to him even more forcing him to sit back onto his own bed. He tried not to get aroused from the fact that she was naked and wet under that towel, but the proximity wasn’t helping that matter.

“Jaune you should know that trying to leave without anyone noticing would be a very huge mistake. Do you want me to tell you why?” Rei asked emotionlessly yet Jaune could feel the atmosphere in the air get heavier.

“Then I’ll answer for you; because they-no we  would all come after you. The more unhinged and violent girls like Pyrrha and Yang would certainly not hesitate in cutting down any distractions on their way to you. Besides those two Ruby may just go at high speeds in order to track you down before you could get far and once they do they would fight you and they would win.” Rei explained making him gulp and shudder in fear at the plausibility of it. He was told something similar to this before, but now he felt it could all be extremely likely and very chaotic. “Headmistress Goodwitch would send out for you and the girls would be relentless, I’d even think Nora would quite literally break your legs for good so that you don’t run away ever again. Do you really want to run that risk of endangering others like say your sisters and mother for when they all would appear at your doorstep?”

Jaune deflated, he knew he was beat. Everything Rei said was true to the letter; the girls if directed by Glynda would scour the kingdom for him and challenge anyone in the way. It would only be a matter of time before they show up at his house…angry. He certainly didn’t want his sisters and his mother to experience that.

“N-No…I don’t want it, but Miss Goodwitch…is probably pregnant from me. I panicked and I have no one el-!” He was cut off again when Rei pulled his face into a soft sweet kiss. Jaune felt a little relaxed and admittedly a little weirded out since this used to be ‘Ren’, a man he once considered a brother, now revealed to be a woman who’s also afflicted.

Nonetheless he relaxed and closed his eyes, the kiss went on for seconds and he could really appreciate her soft approach in comparison to the usual aggressive once he’s endured so far. Once she ended it she drew herself back and peered into his eyes with a sweet smile. He ignored that her eyes lost the light to them once more giving off that ‘scary’ look.

“Miss Goodwitch is probably sizing you up to accept responsibility or something of the sort. She couldn’t dare risk that without preparation and the possibility of a scandal.” Rei suggested sounding only half-certain.

“You didn’t see her face when she….let’s just say it’s possible that she is that crazy. What do I do?” Jaune asked with a small feeling of hopefulness for a change. He appreciated that Rei wasn’t aggressively raping him or doing something close to the matter, but actually being supportive. ‘Maybe she’s unaffected by all this…?’ Jaune thought with a small glint of hope considering how nonchalant she was acting, but he so very remembered how she gave him those stares during her reveal. Another factor was that she made her presence suffocating when reprimanding his foolhardy endeavor of attempting to escape.

“I can’t tell you what to do, Jaune. It’s up to you to keep everyone in check, running away certainly isn’t an option and I honestly think she is bluffing in order to trap you. Either case…all the girls do truly love you, Jaune. Make no mistake.” Rei added with a softer tone and drew herself back with both her hands on the hem of her towel.

‘Uh oh.’

Rei peeled away the towel exposing herself in all her wet naked glory to the blonde; her frame was mildly athletic and mostly slender, breasts were a moderate yet healthy C-cup size, and her wet dark hair cascaded over her face that had adorned that entranced stare which sent chills up Jaune’s spine.

“That includes me too.” Rei added with a lusty tone and homed in on Jaune slowly with the aim of taking him right there. The slender form of Lie Rei prowled over on him with haunting eyes.

‘I may have spoken too soon.’ Jaune thought not even bothering to try to ward her off from him, as soon as she was within a breath’s distance a small glowing glyph appeared between them.

“Hnh? Waagggh!!” Rei was forced off by the gravitational force of the glowing symbol to land on the surface of the bed across.

“Sorry about that, but I’m the impatient type.” A heated feminine voice spoke from the doorway.

Jaune turned his face to see Weiss Schnee standing in the opened doorway with her rapier pointed ahead. Her face contained a mildly annoyed look of frustration when she glanced at Rei and then to Jaune, it changed to a very mischievous smirk when she did. He did not feel secure at the moment.

“Weiss?!” Jaune sputtered incredulously and felt momentarily relieved that she prevented another one-sided lovemaking, but he was still precautious for he knew everyone in the school was a predator in wait.

“W-what are you doin-aaggh!!” He was pulled off the bed and towards her before he could complete his sentence. He was now standing in front of her wobbly adjusting himself when she quickly yanked him by the collar leading out of the dorm room.

“You’re coming with me, Arc. I will tolerate no objections.” She affirmed as she led out the room and shut the door behind.

Rei groggily groaned and quickly took in her surroundings to see that Jaune was gone, it was obvious who the owner of the glyph was and it very much irritated her. However she kept a clam scowl on her face and walked up to the close the door with Scroll in hand.

‘No doubt that was Weiss, I see that she is making her move now with everyone else occupied by Goodwitch’s summon.’ She analyzed and proceeded to put on some clothes matching her figure. When she was done she was beautifully dressed in a simple green cheongsam with white no-heel shoes and had her hair done up in a ponytail. Her hand typed in several messages on her scroll as she maintained that scowl of hers bearing the lightless eyed gaze. ‘The girls will know about this, she will have her fun for now but there will be retribution.’

* * *

 

“Weiss why are we in your room?” Jaune asked already feeling the answer. He sat down on a chair nearby tempted to make haste, but Weiss threateningly aiming her rapier at him deterred him from doing so. He knew full well that she could glyph him back into this room at any point he tried that.

“You are here for protection, Jaune. I can do that.” She offered confidently. Jaune wanted to scoff and maybe laugh at the idea, but thought better of it.

“Uh Weiss, we are dealing with Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, and Ruby.” Jaune counted the names off his fingers signifying the danger they were in. “Not to mention Rei, who used to be Ren by the way, probably ready to hunt us down and put up a fight. I can’t exactly trust you either with what’s going on, so I’m sorry…but I can’t expect you to protect me.”

“Oh? D-did you say Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, and Yang?” Weiss asked tensely with her grip tightening on her weapon. ‘I didn’t think there would be more than Yang, but it won’t matter once I use that. Then Jaune will only come after me and I will gladly accept.’ She thought to herself then calmed down and looked back to him with an overly sweet smile.

“I don’t even think you need it, Jaune. Pyrrha would certainly never harm a hair on your head, and if the others are just as obsessive as you say then I doubt they would either.”  Weiss began while polishing her rapier’s handle nonchalantly.

Jaune didn’t look convinced and instead waited for an opportunity to run for it, ignoring that in the long run it was pointless since he was trapped in this school.

 “You see, Jaune, I have plans for you in my life and I know you still have it bad for me, right?” She asked with a smirk.

Jaune quickly shook his head and readies himself to get out but Weiss was too fast and casted a glyph of gravity down upon. He girt his teeth and felt his body slump to his knees with the force!

“Ggrrgh!” Jaune felt like he couldn't move, the force wasn't enough to crush him only to make him kneel against the floor. Her control was just that precise.

She got up and walked toward her casually and stood before him with a look of superiority written on her face. “You should have never stopped chasing me, Jaune.” She said and lifted her left boot to place on his right shoulder.

“W-what?” Jaune breathed still struggling to keep himself from crumbling under the pull of her semblance.

Weiss knelt down and roughly cupped his face in her hand forcing him to look up into her face. Jaune should have run sooner, but Weiss had already kept him on a metaphorical leash with her glyphs when she had rescued him from Rei.

He was looking into a completely crazed face bearing the scariest of smiles with her eyes also appearing lightless. He felt terrified all over again, especially when she spoke in an oh-so sweet tone.

“You’re gonna want me, Jaune. Just like how it was before and this time I’m gonna act on those feelings outright instead of putting on a show and ignoring you. You of all people should be elated at hearing this.” Weiss explained lifting up her rapier removing the large glyph on the floor and casting miniature glyphs that held his limbs suspended in the air. He was prone and helpless like he was being suspended for incoming torture, in one way that is correct.

Jaune failed to notice the apple she was holding behind her back when she lifted him up.

“W-Weiss! You have to listen to me! Something’s going on in this school and you’re being affected by it like everyone else! First it was Nora then Pyrrha, and so on; something’s gone wrong with each of you. You have to stop this!” Jaune pleaded.

Weiss cast a look on indifference and simply curved her lips up in a cute smile when she brought up the apple for him to see.

“Are you even listening to me?!” Jaune bellowed. Part of him knew in the back of his mind that they may be beyond reason, his closest teammates had all savagely made love to him against his wishes after all, but he still felt he had to reach out to them in some way or another.

“You should be calling me ‘Snow Angel’, Jaune. Just like you used to, I don’t mind it anymore and in fact it fits perfectly with your perception of me.” Weiss began and brought herself closer to him while holding the apple closer to his face, her other hand had dropped the rapier onto the floor and was brought up to caress his cheeks affectionately. She didn’t need to wield it since those glyph shackles would sustain for a good while until she willingly dispels them.

“Weiss…” Jaune uttered again making her annoyed enough to scowl.

“It.Is. Snow angel!” She retorted heatedly surprising him. She used to hate that nickname with the same passion she just showed him right now, how ironic. “Jaune…did you know that I’ve felt like this since the beginning?”

He shot up an eyebrow in confusion and waited for her to continue.

“Originally I had you on my mind with simply unpleasant thoughts, but sooner than later I kept thinking about you more and more. I didn’t have those negative thoughts anymore, I wanted to get more familiar with you but I didn’t have the courage to show everyone around that this ‘Snow Angel’ got wooed over by Jaune Arc. What a mistake that was. Neptune was a mistake, me waiting was a mistake, because now that blonde harlot Yang stole you away from me.”

He was about to protest and explain when she silenced his lips with a finger.

“Only that became worse now you mentioned the others….don’t worry though, Jaune.” She held up the apple to him. “With this you’ll be craving only me and nobody else, you’ll be back to loving only me like it should’ve been and I will gladly accept you and take you around the world.” She declared with passion lighting up her angelic face. Jaune was feeling even more horrified now that the edible product is implied to be a drug of some kind, but what made the cherry on top of this despair was what she said next.

“When the time is right we can go kill my father together, afterward we’ll have our wedding ceremony.” She added greatly intensifying the alarm in his eyes she placed the apple at his lips.

“I love you, Jaune!” She shouted exuberantly as he struggled against the food product in futility. Weiss’s hand forced his mouth open making him take a bite to swallow down, having her mini glyphs around his jawline helped in that matter. “There there now, take a big yummy bite for ‘Snow Angel’.”

 After forceful ingestion he swallows and starts to feel his senses fluctuate, suddenly his version was in colors and the glow of Weiss’s blue eyes appeared bright in his view. He felt weird to say the least and his view then became clear, as soon as he saw Weiss smiling sweetly at him he became extremely amorous and craved her within seconds. All rational thoughts out the window, his libido was hyperactive now and his urge to make love to the Schnee girl was growing ever stronger with each passing second.

He had been ‘poisoned’ by the Snow Queen’s apple.

“S-snow angel…I-I…want you…! I need you right now!” Jaune drawled hypnotically and attempted to reach out to her only to feel his arms still suspended against the glyph shackles.

“Atta boy, Jaune. I’m going to release you now, but first I just need you say those three special words I’ve been longing to hear since I first fell in love with you.” Weiss cooed hauntingly and affectionately stroked both his cheeks with her hands after discarding the apple.

“Weiss…I…love you…” Jaune managed to say while feeling his brain turn into mush with the side effect the apple gave off.

Weiss squealed in sinisterly gleeful delight and wrapped her elegant dainty arms around his neck after dispelling the shackles allowing him to collapse into her arms.

Of course that effect was only temporary, but the long-term effect was that Jaune reciprocated her love and she him. In her mind that constituted as a victory against the other girls no matter how forced it was.

“There there…let Snow Angel take good care of you.” Weiss cooed soothingly as she pet his head. Suddenly his arms shot up around her lithe backside and his head shot up to meet hers in a fierce kiss that sent her mind reeling.

!

Suddenly her irises emitted a pink glow and then there came to be those dreaded glowing hearts inside them. Weiss’s crazed smile worsened to almost Goodwitch levels from within the kiss. She locked her arms around his neck deepening it and letting Jaune’s tongue roam around inside her mouth. She murmured enticingly and curled his locks of golden hair around her fingers, there was nothing in her mind at the moment except passion and obsession. Thoughts of him dominating her washed through them accompanied with fantasies of a distant future where she is surrounded by her husband Jaune Schnee-Arc as well her adorable children, three of them, two being girls each having either platinum blonde hair or silver hair, the last one being a boy with silver hair.

She didn’t even notice Jaune’s lips leave hers as he trailed down her cheek line kissing succulently her neck down to her collarbone, no one noticed the crazed face of delight etched onto Weiss Schnee’s face. There was no haughty uptight heiress there anymore, just a crazed lover with dark ambitions and the willpower to carry them.

Once they collapsed together on the bed, which was Yang’s as per Weiss’s plan, the drugged Arc’s hands grabbed the top of her outfit and peeled it down revealing her perky B-cup sized breasts to behold. He visibly drooled and placed a hand on each mound squeezing and groping them in a hated rhythm. Weiss visibly recoiled by squirming and moaning heartily underneath his form, her liges curled up alongside his with her boots falling off. Jaune felt her bare feet feel up around his ankles as she relaxed and allowed him to have fun.

“Go ahead and play with them, they’re all yours.” Weiss declared with loving eyes filled with pink hearts. Jaune automatically complied and knelt down to suck one of her pert breasts into his mouth.

Hands repositioned themselves here and there to grab each other’s clothes to take off.

* * *

 

Elsewhere…

It was nighttime right now and out in the gardens there were women discussing their experience prior; that was trapping Jaune to have their way with him until Glynda Goodwitch showed up.

“I’m telling you everyone on campus looks like they’re after him from what I’ve seen. If the headmistress had to get involved then I don’t see how we can have our alone time with that guy.” The one with black hair, known as Arryn, offered.

“Dunno, maybe she’ll let us have a turn on that motorcycle. I’m way more interested in riding that,it'd be funner if we teamed up to grab him instead of a bunch of love-struck fangirls.” The tall blonde added with a smug grin.

“Let’s just play this by ear, who knows; maybe he’ll run right into us again after trying to escape those girls.” The shorter petite blonde known as Kara finished.

“Or maybe you’ll need someone who knows how to track him.” A fourth voice sounded causing all three of them to bolt upright and take in the sight of Blake Belladonna stepping out of the shadows.

“Ninjas are awesome.” Barb whispered from the side to her cohorts. Arryn rolled her eyes and was the first to speak.

“You...are willing to help us have a slice of ‘Jaune’ pie? Why?”

Blake smiled wryly and crossed her arms. “My own reasons for trapping him are probably the same as yours, but I figure it’s best to team up on this one. If what I suspect is true then an entirely new ‘ballgame’ is about to begin with Jaune Arc as the prize. When that happens nearly every girl in the academy will be competition, are you in agreement or not?”

The three coeds looked to each other for a brief moment as though mentally communicating; they then turned back to her with heads nodding in agreement. “We’re in.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

 Where Glynda Goodwitch was at…

 

Her scowl was easily noticeable when she stared into an antique looking mirror on the wall. “What do you mean by that; that I have not been impregnated? I’ve taken precautions to ensure that I would, but it seems like you’re responsible for why that dream…hasn’t come to fruition.” She spoke with her voice tense and her eyes narrowed.

There was a silhouette on the surface of the mirror reflecting a person whose figure and appearance could not be determined via magic.

“Glynda calm down a little, I get that you’re frustrated and it was definitely not my wish to deny you your *ahem* dream, but you’ve forgotten our agreement. Remember what it was? I think you do, because you were so lost in the passion of claiming that you forgot.” The voice, sounding female except not too young nor too old, asked.

Glynda sighed. “Indeed I may have been overzealous in my claim, though admittedly that comes with the effect you were partially responsible for.”

“He he he, guilty, but to be fair everyone here already thought of him as eyecandy to begin with.”

“I recall, begrudgingly so, that you get first dibs on being inseminated…and that happens on-“

“-The night of the Blood Moon, that’s right. Again I am really sorry, but don’t worry about waiting too long now. I have placed a temporary spell on you preventing fertility, but it was only for that one time it should be off by now. Fortunately all the other girls appeared to have taken contraceptives when they had at him. They’re still young and still aspiring career huntresses after all, but that may change sooner than you think. When that moon happens and that boy is finally ‘convinced’ to go along and return their craven desires for him then you could all have at him as much as you want. He’s sure to resign himself to his ‘destiny’ by that point. I still get to have at him and get impregnated of course, at that time of the ‘Blood moon’ fertility will be at its most potent and Jaune Arc is already potent enough to begin with. It just gives me jitters thinking about it, you should be anxious too since you’ll become a mother soon just like you wanted. Either way it’s a good thing I’m on my way there now, don’t want to miss out on all the fun.” The voice explained mirthfully.

Glynda nodded in acceptance then heard a knocking noise on her door signaling the students she summoned had arrived. “That’ll be for me, the students I summoned to arrange the ‘Games’.” She turned her head back to the silhouette.

“Way ahead of you, see you soon, Glyn.” The shadow cut out and the mirror was reflection again.

The headmistress turned around and flicked her wand at the door opening it with her abilities. In came Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel, and Velvet Scarlatina. ‘I know I summoned more of them, namely his other associates close to him. Where are Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna? Pyrrha Nikos also informed me of Lie Ren’s true self as Rei, I had intended for her to be summoned here as well. Hmm, never mind them then. I trust they are patient enough to not need reprimanding in the first place.’

“Ladies, I am glad you adhered to my summons, unlike some of your other teammates.” Glynda gestured to the missing gaps in their line-up. Yang shrugged and Pyrrha averted her stern gaze, Nora and Ruby were simply jumping with excitement. Coco clicked her tongue and Velvet bashfully waved. “Regardless I have called you because of a certain event that will transpire soon and I’d like your aid in preventing casualties among your classmates as well as moderating the event’s flow.”

Pyrrha was the first to speak, truthfully the Spartan was more than a little apprehensive with anyone that wanted to share her Jaune, but she had put that aside for the risk that any possible hostilities would bring. As far as she knew Jaune was hers and hers alone, and she dared anyone to try to challenge her. Blood certainly was far from her mind even among friends, but she was practical and reasonable about her current position. Begrudgingly obeying her headmistress was one such compromise she made to ensure a future at Beacon as well as Jaune’s future wife. To her it was only fair; she was his partner and the first and most outspoken person to truly believe in him, she believed she was the first to love him even though everyone else had similar thoughts and feelings around the same time. “Headmistress what will this event entail? Am I correct in assuming Jaune is involved?”

Ruby’s attention snapped her attention forth just like it did Yang and Nora. “Why yes it does, Miss Nikos. If you’ll allow me to explain that following with this program will allow all of us, and I do mean all, to have Jaune Arc in our arms and inside our beings.”

Nora bristled in remembering what it felt like taking Jaune’s first time, something she still bragged about to this day. Ruby gushed in fantasizing about herself being ‘Misses Ruby Rose-Arc.’ Yang daydreamed of giving a breastjob to him and sucking out his milk. Pyrrha fully intended to hold a marriage ceremony in Mistral after graduation and for it to be shown to the whole world just how normal she is and how in love she was.

“We’re listening intently, Headmistress.” Coco addressed.

“Very well, I don’t think it needs to be said that every single of us needs to cooperate less there be bloodshed wrought of jealousy. If anything like that happened then word would get out and Beacon could be under fire, that must not happen, so I’m sure you all understand that, correct?”

They all nodded.

“Good, I shall explain the rules to the event that I call ‘The Midnight Carnival’, Jaune Arc is our only contestant.”

* * *

 

Where Jaune and Weiss were at…

“Hah aah!” Weiss moaned as Jaune’s lips suckled on her left tit, his left hand feverishly groped and fondled around with the other one. His right hand had gone underneath her skirt to stroke and rub along her panty covered nether region making her squirm in three different places at once.

Her head craned back and form writhed underneath him, her back arched and her skin became slightly glistened in sweat. She had long since undid her ponytail letting her beautiful silver hair cascade down underneath her back so as to appear more beautiful to her beloved.

Jaune’s cheeks puffed up and his lips pursed succulently on that orb of flesh that was Weiss’s breast, his tongue grazed across her nipple while his other hand squeezed that nipple between his fingers. Soon enough he alternated to the other breast and simply continued sucking on it like an infant, Jaune’s freed hand rolled underneath her petite frame cupping her buttocks through her skirt with his other hand groping the freshly sucked breast. Weiss squirmed and moaned heartily, she was melting in his grasp.

In her mind she was celebrating a predetermined victory over the other girls, speificialy Yang since Jaune seemed to have liked breasts a lot.

A few more minutes of this pushed Weiss over the edge and she absentmindedly kicked her feet into the air as she came hard in her panties while shouting his name.

Jaune ceased his ministrations and propped himself up to gaze lovingly at her panting form.

 The nubile heiress laid sprawled along the surface of the bed with her entire upper body exposed; from her bouncy B-cup breasts to her petite frame. Only her white skirt and lacey white panties remained shielding her sex from his hungry eyes.

Jaune’s face very much held a starved expression thanks to the drugged apple Weiss force fed him, she peered up with those beautiful blue eyes filled with tiny glowing hearts marveling at her achievement.

“Go ahead, Jaune. Take off the rest, I’ve been waiting for you to do so for a while now.” She breathed and he obeyed by placing his hands on the waist band of her skirt to trudge down her ankles. She kicked it off next and spread her legs apart giving a clear sight of her moistened white cotton panties. Jaune didn’t need to be told what to do next; he knelt down and nibbled the hem of it down bit by bit off her hips. Weiss has shrieked in surprise when his face was down by her waistline.

Right now Jaune stood back and marveled at the sight of the glistening nearly hairless mound of Weiss Schnee. He salivated and hurriedly removed his hoodie and unbuckled his jeans, he failed to notice Weiss hop off the bed to kneel down in front of his lap to nibble the zipper down with her mouth. Jaune really felt hard when she had done that.

Out came his erection standing tall and thick for the refined rich girl to drool at. She cupped her cheeks as she stared in awe at it, but quickly snapped out of her trance soon enough when she felt Jaune groan in impatient arousal.

“I think I have an idea you might like, Loverboy.” She offered hauntingly and stood up, gently pushed him onto his back and crawled over his body to lower her dripping womanhood upon his head. “You gorge on me and I’ll do the same.”

Jaune acknowledged and wasted no time grabbing the back of her thighs with each hand and forcing his face upward into the moist flesh of her vulva. Once he slid his tongue inside Weiss recoiled and indirectly clamped her thighs around his reeling from the effect he had on her, the tiny glowing hearts in her eyes lit up bright and now she was more convinced than ever that she was made for him. His lips gingerly nibbled along her vulva and occasionally stopped to suckle on her clit making Weiss melt even more, but she didn’t want to let him do all the work.

Placing her dainty well-manicured hands Weiss on either side of the base of his shaft Weiss opened her mouth wide and slowly dropped her head down on his length. She started cupping her lips around the head and slowly licking around it like an ice cream cone, seconds later she dropped further down taking him about halfway with his girth stretching out her throat a little. Weiss’s eyes gave off a gaze that made her feel like she was in heaven, but deciding not to dwell on that she took the final step and plunged all the way down to the hilt swallowing up his entire length one go. This made Jaune break off from tonguing out her cunt to deliver a might moan of contentment, Weiss was pleased with this and started bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Making slurping noises and tightening her hold on his hips in the process.

They continued on like this of minutes on end; Weiss’s silvery head bobbed rapidly upon Jaune’s member with her mouth intentionally putting more force into suction each time. Jaune gorged out on Weiss’s delicious cunt where his tongue wormed ever so effectively inside her depths making her roll her eyes up to their sockets just as she sucked.

Suddenly her toes curled and her thighs clenched as her juices spritzed out all over Jaune’s lapping tongue and  open mouth, meanwhile Jaune’s hips spastically jumped against Weiss’s face with his engulfed member firing off thick ropes of sperm down her throat. She swallowed every last drop with the most crazed of faces and dribbles of spunk coating her lips.

Nearly a minute or two later Weiss positioned herself down all fours atop Yang’s bed wriggling her ass at him like a bitch in heat, her face even indicated as such. Her tongue was lolled out, her eyes gazing lustfully at him with those tiny glowing hearts inside her pupils, and herself panting readily.

“C’mon, Jaune. Claim your Snow Angel.” She offered with a gleeful voice as the blonde walked hypnotically up behind and positioned his re-hardened length at the entrance of her quivering hole.

With a lunge Jaune drove his hips inward sliding his member deep into the depths of Weiss Schnee’s juicy snatch, his length made it in a certain point where he met the barrier of hymen. As though looking for permission when gazing at her Weiss gave her answer in the most excitable way. “It’s yours now, Jaune! Do it and make me feel like a woman! Your woman!” She breathed and Jaune forced himself forward shoving his length all the way breaching her hymen which resulted in the pained mewls from the girl.

After a few seconds of settling herself down and readjusting Weiss quickly bounced back and started grinding her supple pale butt against his groin signaling him to continue.

Jaune absentmindedly grabbed her hips and started jutting himself forward slamming himself into her core creating loud barely restrained cries of ecstasy from her. Her passage was tight and incredibly so, but it felt oh so right. Even in his drug induced state part of Jaune’s mind celebrated the fact that he was making love to a longtime crush despite the circumstances, but when his reality comes full circle and the drug wears off he’ll realize just how far deep he fell into the rabbit hole.

His thrusts became faster and the sounds of his body slapping against her rear became ever louder, Weiss clenched the sheets beneath and curled her toes against the bedspread steadying herself against her lover. She took pleasant thought that they were doing it on Yang’s bed with their juices staining the covers, in fact she had half-a-mind to do the same thing to Ruby’s as well for also chasing after her Jaune.  It wasn’t like Weiss to be so petty, but given what she’s experienced and what she feels for the blonde knight she felt it wasn’t too far at all.

 In and out his cock speared into the tight quirm of the Schnee Heiress, it cleaved in and out with speedy precision while its owner relished in the feeling of it. The flesh patting sounds resounded throughout the room reverberating along the walls along with her moans, Weiss propped herself up using her hands allowing her hair to sway back and forth in sync with Jaune’s tender yet strong thrusts. This went on for minutes and the two, lost in their own world no less, had no track of time during. In spite of that Weiss knew she couldn’t keep this up for long, one reason was that Jaune’s magic touch as well as his length touched all the right places inside her body, another was that she had no way of knowing when her team will return. So it was best to hurry this along, fortunately she felt her climax coming and it was going to hit hard.

“Ah ah aaahhh! Jaune!” Weiss screamed as her vaginal muscles convulsed sporadically and clamped down on Jaune’s sensitive pole. Jaune himself felt the overwhelming tightness suck him in and felt no reason not to let out it out inside his ‘Snow Angel’.

Weiss  incomprehensibly moaned unintelligible words with a very screwed up face of eyes rolled back to their sockets and tongued lolled out of a wide open mouth as she felt pump after pump of Arc sperm fill her up. In truth she had taken birth control prior to this for she planned to have his child after marriage and that was after they take the SDC away from her doomed father. Of course Weiss also planned for Jaune to meet Winter and her mother in order to share the nirvana that was his lovemaking to them.

Jaune continued cumming for what felt like minutes until he finally stopped and slumped back onto the bed feeling spent. Weiss slumped over with her ass sticking out in the air while cum dripped out of her vaginal orifice like a syrupy waterfall.

* * *

 

The pair relaxed in their same positions for what felt like minutes until Jaune’s eyes went wide when his sense of mind returned.

“Oh no…no no nono…!” He uttered in hushed whisper when he took in the sight of a drooling Weiss Schnee with tiny glowing hearts in her pupils. He looked to the floor and noticed the apple that she used to basically ‘Roofie’ him into her fucking her, and since he was the one taking initiative that dreadful side effect resulted.

‘Now she’s as far gone as Ruby and Glynda…terrific…’ He mulled and got up to pick her up bridal style and carry over to the bed. Ignoring that she was naked and oozing with his sperm he decided to redress her in that blue nightgown she usually adorns. He decided to redress himself  as well and did so while ignoring the mess of stains on Yang’s covers, he mulled over whether or not to take those to the washing machines down below but weighed it against the time he may have left until the girls return.

All of a sudden he felt a ping on his scroll. Taking it out from his Jeans he widened the screen and noticed another message from the ‘unknown’ sender. ‘Just like before…whoever it is better give me something to go on.’

He clicked it open and the message read:

           _‘I fear for you because an event is about to unfold, the likes of which have never been seen, and I do truly apologize for being less than helpful in your time of need. There is a reason for that, one that includes whoever is working with Glynda Goodwitch. As for your situation, now the time is finally right for us to meet since I was finally able to acquire a means to do so. Arrive at the Beacon Tower, an associate of mine will meet you there and arrange the two of us to meet. You can trust me, Jaune. You have no others to rely upon in this matter and I can help to an extent, for one thing I believe I know what caused this madness. Arrive at the tower quickly. Make haste.’_

_-Unknown_

Jaune clicked it shut and brandished a determined look before dashing out the door and carefully sneaking around to avoid anyone else, particularly the female variety.

‘Should I be worried that almost no one is around?’ Jaune mentally asked himself as he quickly strode out the school grounds and towards the tower. His head zipped around here and there to make sure no one was hunting him and it seemed fortune was finally shining on him; no one was around. ‘Duh, it’s nighttime and they have a curfew going on. One that Headmistress Goodwitch imposed recently.’

Once he arrived he took a deep breath and entered the building, up ahead he took in the sight of a tall older man who Jaune knew, from Ruby, to be the famous Qrow Branwen.

The older huntsman finished taking another swig from his flask and noticed Jaune cautiously approaching him, he put it away and took a hard stare at the boy. “So you’re the unlucky one, eh? It’s good that you came quick, I think our charming colleague Miss Goodwitch is about to dismiss the other girls from her meeting up above in the Headmaster’s office. I’m Qrow by the way.”

Jaune carefully took his outstretched hand and shook it followed by giving a nod in acknowledgment. “Jaune Arc.”

“Pleased to meet ya, now keep quiet and follow me.” Qrow replied and turned around to open the elevator doors while beckoning Jaune to follow him into. “We’re going somewhere very secret and it’s the only place you can feel is safe for the moment.” He added and whipped out his personal scroll to bring up against an ID reader which scanned before changing the indicator light to a glowing black.

“Take me to the Nth layer.” Qrow voiced and the elevator started moving…downward.

Jaune relaxed against the side feeling both anxious and relieved about the unknown he was walking into. He was relieved that he had a supposed ally in all this, but anxious as to what prompted all the secrecy.

“So I don’t suppose you have a clear idea what’s making everyone so crazy, do you?” Jaune spoke up breaking the ice. Qrow simply stared out the glass without turning to look at him.

“A vague idea on who’s largely responsible, but ‘no’ is what I’m going to say. This, whatever this can be called, is new and I’m just a little bit less in the dark than you, kid. Point is; I don’t have the answers you’re looking for, but I am taking you to the one who does.”

Jaune nodded in appreciation as the elevator stopped at their destination, once the doors slid open Jaune was greeted with the sight of a very bizarre spacious room with a green glowing pod standing upright in the center of it. He could tell there was someone inside, but needed to step closer to do it. He followed Qrow into the space and took sight of countless glowing green lines that resembled coils and cords laid out all along the ground and ceiling under hard cased surface.

‘It’s like some really technological place you see in Science fiction movies.’ He thought in awe as they stopped in front of the pod. A hand from inside it touched the windowed surface and soon came into view was the appearance of-

“Headmaster Ozpin!” Jaune declared in shock and relief as the appearance of the ageless headmaster appeared before him behind the glass of the pod. 

“Greetings, Mister Arc. It is a pleasure to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances.” Ozpin’s voice resounded from behind the pod’s casing.

A million questions ran through Jaune’s mind at the moment, but foremost he just felt relieved to see the true Headmaster again.

“I can see you have quite a lot to ask me, but unfortunately we don’t have much time. Glynda could arrive here at any moment and split us apart or at worst imprison you somewhere in the tower until her twisted game can begin.” Ozpin explained calmly with a hardened expression.

“Game? What game? W-what are they planning this time?” Jaune asked clearly panicked.

“Calm down, kid. He’ll give the rundown on what you need to know, so we don’t exactly have the luxury of playing Q & A on why he’s in there and what exactly Glynda’s game is. Just shut it and listen.” Qrow stated a bit harshly, he earned a brief glare from Ozpin because of it.

“He is correct, we don’t have much time, but I’ll be brief on current events so far, Mister Arc. The first being that the answer I’m in stasis pod is because I myself…am an ageless oddity that has resided in this world for far longer than humanely possible. Living a long life takes its toll on me from time to time thus I recuperate in here to restore my strength, it is not a most convincing story I’m sure, but it is the truth. Glynda, or rather whoever’s she’s working with, managed to trap me with some sort of unseen mystic force inside allowing her free reign of my school without anyone the wiser. She had even deterred Ironwood away by sending him on a false lead in order to keep her actions unnoticed.” Ozpin began.

Jaune felt a bit of dread upon hearing that information, but understood the depth of Goodwitch’s machinations at work. The reality that Ozpin was some natural ageless wonder did little to wow him in lieu of the news of how dangerous Goodwitch currently is. Not only that but she was working with someone to do all this, which leads him back to the ever so famous question of his; ‘Why does the universe hate me?’

 “Don’t be broken now, kid. Oz still has more to say.” Qrow spoke up snapping Jaune out of it.

“Know that you have allies in this madness, Jaune. You are not alone in this, but the help we off is minimal given how much of an upper hand Glynda was given. Now onto the matter of what’s affecting the girls…” Ozpin continued.

Jaune listened very intently to this part.

“As I’m sure you’ve noticed the girls, most of them, are afflicted with a sort of obsessive one-sided love for you, even ones you have never even met. The reason, or rather half the reason lies with the same perpetrator who’s aided Glynda, the other half I’m afraid to say…”

“Is you.” Qrow chimed in pointing his flask a very confused Jaune.

“W-what? M-me? I have no idea what I did…! If I did I-I….” Jaune sputtered clearly shaken until Qrow put a calming hand on his back.

“Take it easy, kid. You’re not at fault, just let Oz continue and he’ll explain the rest.”

Jaune nodded wearily and waited for Ozpin to continue.

“It is as Qrow said; you’re not at fault here, Jaune. Our perpetrator is, but using your very own aura and semblance to inspire all this insanity.”

Jaune raised an eyebrow and waited. ‘My semblance? How that would even work when I haven’t even unlocked it?’

“You see, Jaune. It took a while for me to discover this myself, but it all traces back to your aura. Even locked upon arriving at this school it began to have an effect on others. Yours is remarkably unique in properties and color, but the effect it exudes is rather like warm light that draws others in. It may have blossomed positive effects on your female classmates shortly after meeting them, but the other half of this puzzle stems from when your aura was unlocked. You may not believe but your semblance was unlocked at the very same time and it is passive as in not something you’re aware of or can activate at will like others.”

Jaune felt thrown by this info and mentally implored Ozpin to continue.

“It took me some time to connect the dots and realize that your semblance, upon arrival no less, was already corrupted by whatever twisted magic our enemy stealthily implemented. Perhaps It was before you had even arrived at Beacon on the first day. What I’ve learned was how your semblance was originally meant to function and it is quite a powerful one at that; it allows you to ‘connect’ with others close to you via aura. From that you connect with their very soul and in essence their mind, which would’ve enabled you to learn their combat styles and battle histories simply by being next to them. You would’ve have gained an entire lifetime’s worth of experience of fighting that would’ve been programmed into your body and mind allowing you to learn it all instantly. It would be permanent as well.”

Qrow blew an impressed whistle. “Man, talk about OP.”

Jaune mentally plummeted at the thought of losing out on such an awesome semblance. His head drooped until he heard Ozpin continue.

“This was of course corrupted and inversed upon itself by our foe, whose intentions remain unknown even now. Whereas you would have gleamed knowledge and battle history from every would-be warrior around you, it is instead twisted so that each and every girl whom you formed some sort of attachment with to have experienced…an entire history with you Jaune Arc as their ideal mate.” Ozpin explained making Jaune feel an entire world’s worth of weight upon him.

“W-what?” He asked quietly.

This time Ozpin looked solemn as did Qrow, but proceeded to continue in detail. “It is as I said; your now corrupted semblance makes ‘contact’ with perhaps every female colleague of yours with the purpose of granting them an entire life’s worth experience with you as the perfect counterpart. The alluring effect of your aura lures their interests in past mere acquaintances and the semblance does the rest by essentially letting them live out a realistic fantasy simulation with you as the ideal mate. Once the effect takes its toll the girls experience that withdrawal of love lost and feel as though something is missing in their life; namely you. Think of it as waking up from the perfect dream where all your wishes come true until you are yanked back down to cold hard reality. The relapse and the pleasant memories they very much desire remain with them and thus they chase after you to claim Jaune Arc as the chosen perfect love of a lifetime fantasy lived out. It is not hypnotism, not brainwashing, nor is it any mind warping narcotic, Jaune. It is a lifetime’s worth of experience that they have lived out in the matter of moments shortly after meeting you.” Ozpin concluded and Jaune crumpled to his knees speechless as tears threaten to drip out his eyes.

Even Qrow didn’t feel like being snarky for he truly felt for the boy’s pain. “How…do I stop this? W-what do I do?” He asked between barely uttered breaths.

Before Ozpin could speak the elevator door slid open with a chime catching all of their attention into an alert state.

“Tsk tsk, no spoilers, Ozpin. None of us want Mister Arc to try to back out now.” Glynda said stepping out the elevator with a hooded figure behind her. Qrow readied himself into a battle stance upon seeing Goodwitch, he knew he was more than a match for her despite how powerful she is, but it would still be a dangerous gamble with Jaune and Ozpin nearby.

Glynda simply waved her finger back and forth like teasing a child. “That wouldn’t be wise, Qrow. My partner next to me would more than even the odds if you tried the ‘violent’ approach. Isn’t’ that right?” Glynda looked to her side where the hooded figure, presumably a woman, stepped with a mirthful chuckle.

When Qrow got a good look at her, even with the hood on, he froze in his tracks and nearly dropped his sword. His state of alertness dissipated and his mind entered a world of turmoil.

“Y-you?! It can’t be!”

 

**To be continued…**

**AN:Well that about wraps it up and I hope you all enjoyed it. Meant to bring this out sooner but I was suffering from laziness, you know how it goes. Shit’s going down and I hope you’re ready for the next one, please leave any thoughts, comments, kudos, or whatever if you have any. Laterz.**

**Up next) Black Cat's Claws. (Blake)**

**Silent Obsession (Neo)**

**Selecting the Alpha Male(Raven)**

**Sinful Sisterly seductions(Seven sisters and mother of Jaune)**

**Fashion's Victim (Coco)**

**Seeing Red(Nora and Pyrrha)**

**Rabbit's Toybox (Velvet)**

**Emerald: (Stolen by Night)**

**Cinder: (Queen's burning desire)**

**Miltia and Melanie Malachite (Sugar and Spice)**

 


	7. The Black Cat's Claws(Blake)(Revised)

 

**Hearts of Yandere**   
  
**Chapter Seven- The Black Cat’s Claws(Blake Belladonna)**   
**(Revised, rewritten, and revamped 6/29/17)**   
**By Azure**   
  
  
**Blake’s POV** - _How did I, of all people, ever come to obsess over Jaune Arc,you ask? That is something no one in our tight knit group would ever expect me to say. Especially when you factor in how seldom we had spoken to each other since we met, but I will say that he does grow on you whether you’re intimate with him or not. At first I simply saw him as Ruby’s friend and by extension our associate due to how buddy buddy our teams were.At some point I was finding his mild appearance rather appealing, innocent, and all around pleasant to look at. To anyone else he would just appear as an ordinary student with subpar physique when in fact he is impressively toned, Pyrrha would obviously add ‘he is handsome to boot’. The only other similarity we shared was our fondness for reading, although he only really read comic books, there was still something was there inside me that saw him as something else._ __   
  
He was someone in whom I saw have much potential, I wondered to myself how far could he go if that were touched up upon and what if he became more? Like say what if he had been another Faunus? I didn’t understand what lead to that line of thinking, not that him being human was off-putting in any way’, but picturing him as another Faunus really interested me. In a strange way thinking about it made me feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.With those thoughts in mind I immersed myself into my books, the raunchier ones this time around. After popping one open I begun generating fantasies within my head as I read. Extremely vivid ones of scenarios where he always became something more; one where he was a favored leader of a peacefully reformed White Fang who was successfully bridging the gaps between our two races with non-violent demonstrations and talks. Many humans would come to respect him, Faunus would love and admire him, and I…would be there holding his hands into mine with a warm smile. In those very same daydreams I imagined pinning him down against the grass and bashfully undressing myself on top of him until intimacy blossomed in the most profound ways. Scenes would followed like they were straight out of my novels with these fantasies taken to the extremes, the last thought would always be the two of us grinding it out together on the shore.   
  
The daydreams became more and more vivid as they went on, eventually I even dreamt about reading fairy tale books to two adorable little blonde and brunette children who happened to be Faunus themselves. There were...my children. Jaune was there with me as the loving father and husband. When I picked up my adorable baby girl; Bell, in my arms I looked into her little amber eyes that were full of wonder and life and felt my heart go into a frenzy. I wanted that, more than anything on Remnant. I wanted that reality with him next to me as we tucked our children into bed, it was plausible and I wanted to make it happen! In those very same daydreams my mother and father were there with the children looking on proudly at us as we all sat together on the beach of menagerie. Faunus and humans co-existing without any racism, bloodshed, trouble, or strife!This… it can happen, I know it and I am more than willing to make it so no matter the cost!   
  


_He is mine, Jaune Arc is meant to be mine…or at least about to be. Our moment will come and I hope I can kidnap him before he is forced to participate in the event Goodwitch calls the ‘Midnight Carnival’._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Standing there inside the circular room was a confused and fearful Jaune, a stern looking Glynda Goodwitch with her hand on her wand readily, the Headmaster Ozpin imprisoned inside the pod, and a rattled Qrow Branwen. The fifth person was unknown however, at least to Jaune it seemed. 

 

She wore a white hood over her head in the same way Ruby wore hers, right as she took it off she looked like an older version of Ruby herself period. Jaune wondered more about her the longer he looked at that silver eyed face.   
  
Qrow’s weapon trembled in his grip almost dropping it due to his state of shock. “Not...possible…!” He growled.   
  
The mystery woman giggled mirthfully and presented herself; there in a white hooded outfit completely like Ruby’s save for some minor aesthetic differences in design,stood a more mature womanly version of Ruby Rose with long red hair in dark tints. She was slightly petite in figure yet obviously a grown woman, she wielded two customized mecha shift long-swords at her waist bearing Rose symbols for hilts, her long red tinted hair flowed beautifully over her white hood and her silver eyed gaze pierced Jaune’s very soul. Add all that in with her serene peaceful looking smile in all this madness made her out to be an angel, but he knew there was more to her than it seemed.   
  
“What kind of bullshit are you pulling?!” Qrow bellowed in outrage.

Jaune looked to his side at Qrow clearly confused until he added. “You can’t be her! I saw Ruby’s mother Summer die with my own two eyes. So whoever you are cut the crap already!” He barked clutching his weapon ready to swing it until Glynda stepped forth threateningly with her wand aimed at him.   
‘Ruby’s mother!?’ Jaune thought shocked at the reveal. ‘It definitely makes sense the more I look at her. Summer Rose…’   
Summer stepped forward and gently placed her hand over Glynda’s outstretched hand to gently lower it in a calming manner. She remained calm and gazed intently past Qrow and at a very confused looking Jaune.   
“Hey there, Qrow. Long time no see, mmh?”   
“Qrow! Snap out of it! You must focus on escaping! You can deal with this doppelganger later! Right now I need you to get Jaune and yourself out of here! Hurry” Ozpin called out from his pod and naturally the seasoned huntsman steadily recomposed himself.   
  
“R-right, of course, Ozpin.” Qrow answered back still trying to figure out a way past the two women.   
“It’s certainly wonderful to see you again, Qrow. And especially great to see you again, Jaune Luna Arc.” Summer spoke in a nonchalant cheery voice devoid of tension. “You’ve really grown since the last time I saw you, in more than one place too I’ve noticed, heh he. Well no matter how big you get you’ll always just adorable in those Pumpkin Pete pajamas.”   
  
“Wait what…? H-how... I never even met you before now, lady. So why do you know me and what is going one around here. Can anyone just tell me that!?” Jaune shouted in confusion and outrage.   
  
Summer seemed unfazed and instead greeted the boy with a warm smile. 

“No can do, cutie. We can’t spoil things right now when we haven’t gotten to the good parts yet.It’ll ruin the surprise. But because I like you,here’s a freebie; we met way back before you even came to Beacon. You were asleep at the time so I just snuck into your room to meet you and work my magic on your aura so things would come out the right way.”

“W-why?” Jaune asked astonished and fearful. ‘She’s the one who...mutated my semblance?’

“Because you have big shoes to fill, mister. I helped modify that kickass semblance of yours into what it is now. Now you’re a real ladies man, pretty cool, right?” She asked as though she treated all of this in the most lighthearted way possible. Such a thing was infuriating and mind boggling to him.   
  
Jaune stiffened up when he heard all that, leaving the ‘how’ and ‘why’ for now he wondered if what she said could really be true. She’s responsible for this mess? This woman met him before he came to Beacon and somehow altered his semblance using magic? He kept coming back to the ‘how’ and more importantly ‘why’ as his head ran with thoughts. All he gathered was that he a role to fill. He was too stunned to say anything as he digested this.   
  
Qrow suddenly grabbed around his shoulders from the side and shifted his weapon into firearm mode before pointing it at the ground.   
  
“Answers later, kid! We’ve gotta bail!” Qrow yelled out and fired several rounds into the ground that dispersed into thick fog like smoke clouding the area!   
  
Jaune felt his body tug violently as he was moved hastily into the elevator! Qrow hit the button and started their ascent. Both trying to register what had just happened. The last thing he saw from the glass panel of the doors was Summer’s beaming face looking up at him at waving.   
  
“I’m looking forward to our reunion, Jaune. It’ll be a helluva  night to remember.” Summer said to nobody in particular as Glynda waved her wand about dispelling the smoke. She held a scowl at the elevator shaft and then shifted her focus to a helpless Ozpin.

  
Clacking her heels Glynda approached the suspended headmaster with a vile air around her as well as an unfriendly scowl.   
  
“You never disappoint, Ozpin. You always find a way to surprise no matter the circumstances, it was what I had always admired about you all these years. If you believed your little reveal to Mister Arc will circumvent any of this then I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed. Things are set in motion that can’t be stopped and there won’t be any more interference, especially not tonight now that the red moon is out. I’ve no...we’ve waited too long for this, Summer and I both, so I will not tolerate any of your meddling.” Glynda stated lifting her wand to bring out a control panel from the side of Ozpin’s high-tech sarcophagus. Her fingers traced over it and input several commands before a mystic green energy flooded the pod.   
  
“Glynda…stop this madness now, I do not know exactly what pushed you into doing this, but the future of Beacon-nay all of Remnant is at stake with your actions tonight.” Ozpin pleaded sharply with a firm voice.   
  
It was then Summer’s unexpected voice spoke up. “Who are you trying to fool, Headmaster?”   
  
Ozpin looked over to her with a questioning stare as she continued.   
  
“Us? Or yourself?” She added with her hand on her chest as she stepped closer. “You’ve been waging this fruitless game of ‘keep away’ with that witch Salem for a really long time now, all while letting scores of noble naive huntsman die in vain. Have you really no shame?”   
  
“It is because of those actions you took, those decisions you made brought us all to this point in the first place. When it’s all over, when that darling Jaune takes control of his destiny things will change. For the better, for the future, for the rest of the world…forever.” Summer added with a serene smile as the green energy mist filled up Ozpin’s pod gradually putting him into stasis.   
  
“No…this is madness! This must end or else you’ll have ruined what those girls were and what they’ll ever hope to be…! Summer! What about your daughter?! What of Ruby and Yang?” Ozpin’s voice froze up and he was now sleeping peacefully in stasis mode. It was then that Summer held a mild scowl over her face as she traced her left hand over the center of her chest.   
  
“I should’ve countered that melodramatic ‘This is madness’ bit with a zinger, hehe. Madness was allowing this pointless slaughter to continue since time immemorial because you were too afraid to play offense. Now we got a spiteful eldritch hag messing things up here and there not only for power, but also because of a grudge with Ozpin.” She added and looked up above the vacant elevator shaft with a dreamy smile. “That changes now though, eventually even Salem will be just another one to add to the collection of brides to be. Assuming they won’t literally kill each other first. Those girls are still themselves at heart, they’re just wanting what their hearts and dreams desire. Did he really think they’d be so brainwashed to forgo being huntresses? Nope, they just know what they want and goodness help any who get in their way.” Summer concluded as she and Glynda left the room to enter the now returned elevator.   
“Quite an elegant monologue, Summer. A little drawn out if you ask me, but beautifully done nonetheless.” Glynda spoke as they entered. It would’ve made sense for Qrow to smash the controls trapping them here, but perhaps he knew that would be pointless considering what Glynda herself was capable of.

  
“Well you know...I just rolled with it.” Summer answered back. As the elevator started ascending she only added one more thing. “So….what name are you gonna give your child after we conceive with him? I was thinking something like Aria, or Spring, thoughts?”    
Line-   
Panting as they just now made it out of the tower Jaune and Qrow arrived just outside the building resting for a few seconds. Jaune was slumped over catching his breath and letting all that revealing information sink in. Qrow however simply took out his hip flask and took  one hard swig of whatever liquor was inside. Jaune didn’t wait around for answers and looked to Qrow for them.   
  
“So..huff…what now? We escaped, we know what’s making everyone go crazy...what’s the plan to undo all this?” Jaune asked as he turned to Qrow.   
  
“She just can’t be alive, but I know that it was her right there… in the flesh. Impossible as it is we never did recover a body…that chasm she fell into after that piece of shit impaled her was too deep, she was dead. I’m sure of it….” Qrow mumbled under his breath trying to pool all this info into any form of sense.   
  
Jaune grew annoyed and walked up to the slumped Qrow about to give him a piece of his mind, yes he knew the veteran could quite easily put him a world of hurt, but right now he was frustrated with his lack of information.   
  
“Hey! Are you listening to me?! We need to figure out a way to fix this!”   
  
Qrow simply sighed and stood up and looked ‘defeated’ to Jaune judging by his face. The older man struggled to recompose himself and think of something on behalf of his friend Ozpin.   
  
“I don’t have the foggiest clue on what to do, kid. We’re in the same boat on that, trust me.” Qrow said looking irritated with himself before going on. “I would’ve suggested that you hop on a Bullhorn to get the hell out of Vale, but we both know that would be a bad idea. These girls would give chase and hunt you down and likely kill anybody who would stands in front of their goal. You saw it in their eyes, right?”   
  
Jaune nodded frightfully. He knew all too well what they were capable of, add that to those haunting glossed over irises along with their bloodthirstiness and you get one hell of a nightmare scenario. “Yeah, but we can’t just do nothing. We’ve got to find some way to change them back.”   
  
At this Qrow scoffed. “And how do you propose to do that? In case you’ve forgotten they’re not brainwashed or under any mind control, just completely off their rockers with those ‘experiences’ they had of you being some perfect boyfriend. I don’t see any way of undoing that, at least not yet. I certainly want Ruby and Yang to return to normal most of all, but right now we’re at square one on what to do. If Glynda hadn’t arrived when she did maybe Oz could’ve given us something to work with.” Qrow added quietly off to the side. ‘Maybe there isn’t even  ‘normal’ for them anymore, they’ve fallen in so deep and are now very uninhibited in both morals and restraint.’

‘Summer….what did you do?’   
  
Jaune felt bad for him, hell he felt even worse for the girls having being in the middle of all this. “Maybe it would have been better if I never came to Beacon, your nieces would never have gotten involved. I’m sorry…..” Jaune uttered sounding defeated.   
  
Qrow put a hand on his shoulder getting his attention. “Hey, you didn’t cause all of this by choice, numbnuts. So spare me and yourself the guilt trip, no one could have known this would happen. It’s like one of those anime from Mistral. Whatever…Summer did to you and whatever is responsible for pushing her and Glynda into being the masterminds of this nightmare is. So let’s focus on that instead of moping on it, okay?” Qrow asked and Jaune nodded his head feeling a little better.

“Besides from what we can tell, Summer had set things into motion before you even came here to begin with, right up to visiting you in your sleep. Talk about creepy. Whatever huge plan they have in store seems to have been arranged from the get go.”   
  
Jaune nodded and straightened up and was about to say something else when the sounds of the speakers around the campus blared with Glynda’s voice.   
  
“Attention all students and participants still on Beacon grounds. The wonderful event I have prepared known as ‘Midnight Carnival’ is about to begin. All participants please come to the tower for your roles and for those of you who have seen Jaune Arc please restrain and escort him to the tower for his mandatory participation. That goes double for my enforcers, you are seeking our prized player like the rest of us so make haste in locating him. Jaune if you’re hearing this then please be so kind as to come back inside to participate, it would not bode well to stay on the run, these girls are getting restless after all. Don’t tempt me to let all of them out to find you, but be motivated that there are Prizes, so to speak, in this game. Behind a certain door on each floor of the tower you are to make your way through each room with their respective ‘challenge’ and ascend to the very top where a very special someone is waiting for you. There you will have all your answers and then some, but you must arrive in order to do it, Jaune. A game cannot begin without its sole player after all. That is all and let’s have a wonderful night.”   
  
The speaker then cut leaving a perplexed pair of men standing just outside the tower looking around the campus for any signs of others.   
‘Was she not looking that hard? Or is she expecting us to come to them? What’s her angle?’ Qrow thought.   
“If you had a wide circle of female friends then I don’t envy you, kid.” Qrow began as Jaune looked to him for answers. Neither of the two were aware of a pair of amber eyes gazing from afar at the blonde boy.   
  
“Look here, I won’t sugarcoat it; this shit is waist length deep. We have no clue of what is going on and what led our dear friends Glynda and Summer into this craziness, there are just way too many unknowns right now.” He continued. “But we both know running away from all of this would only make things worse, you’ve seen how ugly it could get with the girls if you so much as even think of breaking their hearts. Honestly I’m not sure that would even be possible, but the point is…” He then firmly grabbed Jaune’s collar and looked straight in the eyes. “…something needs to be done. I’m going to up the tower my own way and going to wrangle answers from that woman wearing my dead friend’s face. Odds are I’m going to be in for a fight. You have to play along with this game of theirs and manage getting answers too, maybe together we can figure out a way to end this. Don’t drag your feet or else they might tear apart the campus hunting you. Can you do that, Jaune?"   
  
Jaune looked fearful for the moment and then nodded as Qrow patted him on the shoulder in support. The old hunter then turned his head up toward the sky seeing the familiar billowing white cape flowing out the very top of the tower. 

It was Summer Rose.   
  
“Like I said earlier; we need to take action. I’ll go confront her and maybe some answers on how to undo all this. You do what you do best and play the role of ‘perfect lover’, I know it’s asking a lot given all that you’ve been through already, but you’ll have to suck it up and establish dominance…or something.” Qrow then turned one last time to look at Jaune and nodded, getting one in return then then jumped off the ground and transformed into an actual crow soaring up the tower.   
  
‘And here I thought I’ve seen everything, now people can turn into animals…he’s right though.’ Jaune then clenched his fists and looked ahead at the tower where he would play this twisted game. ‘I need to take control, if that means letting the girls have their fill so I can get to the top of that tower then so be it. I just wish I could fight them on even ground is all, our battles have been so one-sided.’ He thought shaking his fist a bit. 

Jaune took a deep breath and started walking towards the tower, this time to try and help, but he was still very much afraid of the unknown right now. He had no means of challenging all the girls, outside of expending their stamina through sex, and he feared what final ‘answer’ awaited at the top.   
  
Suddenly feeling a shiver up his spine Jaune turned his head to see a pair of gleaming yellow eyes watch him from the distance. ‘Those eyes are from before, I knew I was being followed!’   
  
Deciding to gradually make haste to the tower Jaune noted the pair of eyes following him along the scenery, he started running towards the tower for sanctuary. The irony was not lost on him, or it may have been considering its Jaune. Whoever was stalking him ran faster and in the darkness of night he couldn’t tell from far away, he knew he just had to break for the tower!   
Jaune reached for his sword only to realize he hadn’t taken it with him when he left Weiss.   
  
‘Crap! I forgot it in the dorm room before Weiss took me!’ He quickly clenched his fists ready to brawl, if need be even against women if it meant escaping into the tower.

Suddenly an elongated black ribbon shot out and whipped around his ankles just before he got back to the doorway.

“Oh no...aaggh!” He was pulled from his pant to be dragged across the floor back towards the greenery shrouded in shadows.

* * *

 

Into the grounds he was pulled to where Jaune saw the figure that had been stalking him appear entirely.

“Blake…” He uttered to himself when the feline Faunus tugged on her ribbon tether gradually pulling him to a halt at her feet. Thankfully Jaune’s arms weren’t bound which left him the option to try and get up on his own, but Blake tackled into him before he got the chance.

“Gah! Blake! Listen to me someth-mmph!” He couldn't finish his sentence because Blake pushed her lips onto his without hesitation. Her hands came up around his head to deepen it despite his pretests.

Jaune could feel his body betraying him for he was sporting an intense erection poking against her left thigh.

‘No…! Stop! Bad boner! Not now...uuagh!’ Jaune thought in protest as Blake’s hungry tongue aggressively tongued out his throat like she were dying of thirst. He felt her supple soft lips curl expertly all over his with her tongue energetically cleaning out his palette, her fierce grip kept tightly on his scalp refusing to let go.   
Jaune , despite feeling aroused against his will, managed to trudge his right hand free from underneath her frame to reluctantly tug on one of her sensitive feline ears.

“Eeaahh!” Blake let out a sharp gasp that sounded like pain but mostly sounded like pleasure, it did however make her flinch enough so that Jaune gently pushed her off and ran for it!

His sense of direction was lost in this dark confusing forest at night time, he wanted to head back to the tower no matter how much of a bad idea it was to participate in the game. He needed to NOT get raped again, but deep down he knew that was  a moot point.

They always won out. Always.

“Jaaauunneee….” Blake’s soothing voice spoke out from the shadows. “I can see you in the dark, you know…”

He skidded to a halt and scanned around looking here and there for any sign of her. He was not in the mood to get forced upon again.

“Blake you have to listen to me! Something turned you and everyone else into some sort of lovesick stalker! It was something that was done to my semblance which made it happen! You’re not really yourself!” He pleaded as he kept his focus circling around the area.

“Jaune…” Her voice rung out unnoticed from the shrouded forest, Jaune continued scanning around desperately unsure where she would pop out from.

“....do you really think this isn’t what I want? I’m asking rhetorically by the way.”

‘What?’ Jaune froze in thought. 

“Unlike my less composed teammates, yours included, I can keep perfectly calm. Even with my Faunus biological urges bubbling through the roof, whatever happened has allowed to enter my heat period. In spite of that I am still largely in control of myself, comes with trained discipline, otherwise I would’ve had my way with you back at my dorm room after knocking out Weiss. I’m well aware I’m in a different state of being. I think everyone is at some level, they just get carried away with their lust is all. I’ve been watching all your ‘dates’ ever since Ruby’s time with you.”

“Yeah...that’s not creepy at all.” He muttered. “Blake, I don’t think what you saw is really what you want. I mean we’ve never even spoken that much to each other before! Don’t you think it’s a little crazy to lust after me like we’re long lost lovers?”

“Jaune…” Blake murmured and hopped down before him several feet away looking at him with a fixed glossy stare.

She held something in her hand that he couldn’t get a good look at, she quickly hid it behind her back inside one of her hidden holsters before cradling her arms together as though carrying something.

“I know we’re long lost lovers….at least in a premeditated sense anyways. I’ve lived the whole perfect life, fully aware it was a dream, but it was in fact my wish come true. You think the others don’t feel the same way?  You and me together made a certain amount of sense in that reality,and it all fits so perfectly. It’s completely possible in this reality too.” She started slowly stepping closer to him putting him on edge.

“We lived as lovers, learned each other’s secrets, founded newly reformed relationships between humans and Faunus, you’ve met my parents, and...and…” Blake then raised up her invisible cradle. “We’ve raised our children together, I want to bring Bell into this world now, Jaune. I need to see her little face in real flesh, don’t you want to see her too?”

His eye twitched and felt like something cracked inside him.

Jaune didn’t know what to say or think at this moment, only that the girls were way more fargone than he thought. To the point where talking any kind of sense into them was absolutely pointless. He knew his chances were slim that he could successfully avoid her and make it to the tower and lock her out, but as far as Jaune’s moving feet were concerned.

He had to try.

Turning on his heels and breaking into a speed fueled run Jaune made a mad dash in a B-line down the forest. He was pitching his gambit on a ‘maybe’ that the direction he’d wind up at would lead back to the school grounds.

With one last turn of his head he looked back to see Blake had completely vanished from her spot. ‘Oh no! She must been even faster than I thought! I better hurry!’  
  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
Reaching the very top of the tower Qrow Branwen shifted back into his human form and landed inside Ozpin’s office with his weapon held at the ready.  
  
His hardened eyes caught the sight of Summer Rose gazing peacefully out the office’s window walls with her back turned to him. She was aware of him of course and didn’t feel the least bit threatened.  
  
“Okay, ‘Summer’ let's have a little talk.” Qrow growled still not fully accepting that this was his dear friend and the woman he once loved.

He was close with her at one point in time and also more than a little heartbroken after her heart chose Tai, but he was just happy to be around her even with all the drama of his sister’s ways and his cursed semblance. She was always there for him with an upbeat smile and can-do attitude, Summer Rose was simply an amazing woman and loving mother. Ruby takes so much after her that it's scary, but right now…he felt like he was looking at a memory stolen and corrupted into an imposter. He was very skeptic of her reappearance no matter how real and much like Summer Rose she came off as. Qrow was sure that this was someone else with a unique semblance akin to disguise or illusions.   
  
“Took you long enough. I was wondering whether or not you were gonna show up. Rude to make a lady wait you know. Did you give an inspiring speech to our aspiring ladies man? I hope so because I want him in full spirit when he arrives in this tower.” She said nonchalantly acting casual as she turned around to face him.   
  
“I still don’t fully believe you’re my dead friend, so I’ll take everything you claim to be with a grain of salt, but I do want answers and I'll beat them out of you if I have to.”   
  
Summer merely smirked then started giggling like he told a funny joke. “Pft, oh Qrow you’re always so serious when you’re dropping that devil may care attitude of yours. Sometimes melodramatically too. I always liked you a little tipsy and the life of the party because you aired more charm and told good jokes.”   
  
Now Qrow was getting annoyed, not because of her flippant demeanor, but because how well she imitated Summer’s mannerisms and memories. ‘Now you’re really pissing me off with how hard you’re trying to mirror my dead friend.’’   
  
Summer suddenly  straightened up into a stance and narrowed her silver eyes at him with a confident smile. Her hands reached her waist drawing out her dual long-swords readily. 

“Well if you want me to infodump on you, Qrow, then you’ll have to earn it. Time to put your money where your mouth is, oh legendary Scythe wielder.” She put a foot forward and suddenly manifested a very radiant red and white aura flaring up like a star. “Just FYI, even if you don’t beat me I’ll still brag a bit about the stuff I achieved because I really like to talk to old friends.”  
  
This time Qrow smirked and readied his weapon and got into a battle stance. “Heh, you’ll saying you might mop the floor with me?”  
  
“Oh my dear Qrow, ‘might’ is seriously downplaying how badly you’ll be beaten.” Summer said as she and Qrow dashed off from their spots to clash in the middle of the office!  
  
  
Back to Jaune…  
  
“Gotta keep running...gotta keep running!” Jaune panted as he kept his pace on the track he set for himself.

Up ahead he saw a bit of light that revealed to be the main entryway to the tower, it was likely that whatever awaited inside was just more domination and non-consensual love making. He had to take his chances and see if he could somehow struggle his way to the top, Jaune never wanted to take chances with the girls now. 

They were very unpredictable like this, even Weiss managed to scare him by resorting to that drugged apple and demanding he call her by that once hated nickname.

He got closer to leaving the forest when something dark obscured his eyes just ahead of where was running.

!

Jaune ran into what felt like a makeshift web trap made up of Blake’s black ribbon! The moment he hit impact the material coiled around his limbs restraining him and making him fall to the floor.

Jumping out of the shadows of the trees Blake landed elegantly nearby looking anymore spent than she was a little while ago, meaning she had energy to spare whereas Jaune was a panting mess.

“A mark of a good huntress is to seek out and ensnare, you wasted all that energy running from me without any direction on where to go. It was all too simple for me to be at the checkpoint setting this up, you can be predictable at times, Jaune.” She explained as she casually sauntered over to him. Her hands brought out some kind of syringe filled with amber liquid, making Jaune struggle in his binds even more now. He already plenty of experience being drugged or rendered immobile to want to deal with more of it. Unfortunately Blake crouched right by him and injected the needle into his arm making his limbs go numb.

Jaune’s body relaxed and acquainted this feeling with being drunk again like at the bar with Yang, but most of him was still awake and alert save for his unmoving limbs.

“It’s a paralytic needle, this should make things less troublesome now.” She explained and tossed away the thing before sliding over to straddle his torso. Her hands grasped his head forcing him to look up into those glossed over amber eyes full of lust.

“If only I were in heat right now, that would’ve made the success rate higher for pregnancy, but the good old fashioned way works too.” She gripped the sides of his face a little harder and focused her gaze upon him. “I will bring Bell and Jeral out into this world.” She said with finality making him extremely panicked and using his body to struggle ever so weakly. 

Blake closed the distance between their lips once again, she closed her eyes and roamed her hand around his head lovingly while she cleaned out his mouth with her eager tongue.

Jaune almost wanted to weep, but held strong and tried to go zombie until it passed, unfortunately Blake was keen on keeping him stimulated and undid his binds so she could slide her arms up his chest. He winced at the feel of her chilled hands feeling up his chest stroking around his pecs and gingerly pinching his nipples. He let out a groan of pleasure in reaction, which only motivated Blake.

Her head came up along his neck kissing and scukling on it as she continued feeling up his body.   
‘Can’t resist…!’ He thought when his lips were forcibly pried apart with her tongue hungrily lapping around his own. His erection extended the tent in his pants and Blake obviously picked up on it, which lead to Blake reaching down to tenderly grope it while still making out with him. Somewhere in the middle her hand sun did her bow and let it fall on the floor with her ears twitching out in the open.   
“You won't admit it, but I know you enjoy this too at some level, Jaune. All the other girls must’ve said something similar during their times with you, at some point you’ll give in and learn to love it.” She spoke softly before she slid her head down his exposed chest licking here and there.

Both her hands came to his waistband and wasting no time she undid them allowing her to pull it down. 

!

His erection came free and sprung out delighting Blake, there were stars in her eyes and she licked her lips as though seeing a fresh piece of fish. Jaune groaned still struggling to move, but whatever she hit him with was strong. He could only react.

“It doubles as an arousal inducing drug, I mixed it together myself since I had a certain degree of knowledge from m days in the White Fang.” She explained when her arms wrapped herself to pull up her shirt.

Her firm round C-cup size breasts came free giving him a pleasant showing. His member twitched in response giving Blake some encouragement, she eyed him temptingly with a finger at her lips, but instead she looked back to Jaune and stood up.

He got a good look at her eyes, not only were they glossed over but her pupils were dilated like a feline’s. She was in a frenzied state alright and was determined to take it all out on him. With a good grip on her waistband she undid her leggings letting them fall around her ankles. Blake had on a dark lacy thong covering her mound from his eyes.

Blake had a depraved smirk on her lips as she finger the waistband of her thong teasingly for a brief moment before finally pulling it down. Jaune gulped once the damp piece of cloth hit his chest, he peered up into her fresh snatch as she stood over him with her vulva spread apart.

She wanted to mount his face and have him eat her out, but time was a factor. She knew full well Goodwitch had sent out her enforcers, which happen to be Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora, out to collect him. So she must have her way quickly.

Twisting around to hover over his length in reverse cowgirl position Blake crouched to where the head of his pole grazed her lips, she took one last look over to Jaune and flashed him a blushing wink before slumping herself down on his meat.

“Hooaah!! Hooo!! Yes!” Blake let out once his member filled her depths. She had sat down in reverse cowgirl arrangement with her supple slightly pale ass showing itself in all its glory to him along with that beautiful dark mane of hers.

She grunted and humped herself up and down in slow gyrations, making sure to take in every feeling his member gave her. Jaune tensed and craned his head back in reluctant pleasure, he still couldn’t move his limbs and could only watch as Blake had her way.

Biting back his agitation he could only let it pass without succumbing to it all, but the way Blake’s body moved and undulated on top of his made that difficult.

She was athletic in physique yet perfectly feminine, her body was elegantly shaped and she was agile to boot. Not ot mention he snatch enclosed on his cock felt extra tight. Blake continued bouncing on him with her hands planted in hits thighs and her ass slapping his waist.

The sounds of the bodies meeting in the engagement of flesh continued with moans from the aggressor becoming ever louder. 

Blake then suddenly turned around to look into his eyes with her perverse crazed ones. She held onto his shoulders to lean down and seductively nibble on his ear before invading his mouth with her tongue again.

Minutes of her heated one-sided conception passed with Blake's body writhing even more wildly on his body, her face a mix of lust and heat with her tongue lolled out in a perverse grin. Jaune strained his face when feeling his body overwhelmed him, his hips started twitching and his body tensing up.

Blake clawed on his chest and tightened herself up hard on his cock making him moan out loud, she didn’t care who heard them. All she wanted was Jaune’s howls of pleasure and for him to release inside her.

Patting noises resounded in a more furious pace following up with Jaune groaning loudly along with Blake.

“Aaaauugh!” Blake squealed and felt her vaginal muscles contract sporadically on his cock, desperate to squeeze and milk him for everything he could offer. Jaune’s body caved into the feeling and felt his member throb and pulse, spewing forth thick blasts of sperm deep into Blake Belladonna. The head of his meat had breached her cervix and poked out inside her womb just before filling it with nothing but milky white seed.

From the outset you could practically feel his member throb about several times while still sheathed, for nearly a couple of minutes this continued until he finishes cumming. Blake lied back onto his chest barely suppressing a content satisfied smile as his member plopped out of her semen stuffed quirm.

After a minute or two of recuperation and panting Blake quickly flipped herself upright so she could stare into Jaunes tired fearful eyes with her dilated glossy ones. 

“More..!! You can’t just be finished with me until I’m stuffed and completely certain that I will give birth!” Blake then gripped his shirt and ferociously ripped it to pieces leaving him completely bare instead of simply undressed. She did the same thing to his pants thus leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Jaune was just thankful she had taken off his favorite hoodie before she started fucking him prior.

“B-Blake...no…” He weakly protested, with the paralysis still in effect.

Blake simply ignored him and propped herself over his slightly rigid member in crouching position. Her feet was planted in the grassy ground and her body propped up on his waist ready to bounce off of him.

“Shh shh...there there now, Jaune. I’m close to having my fill soon and then we can rest, besides…” she gripped his sticky member with left hand aiming at her vulva. 

“...aren't you eager to be a father?”

Jaune internally screamed in outrage and protest with what little motivational energy he had left as Blake promptly inserted herself onto his pole once again.

* * *

 

 

Back inside of Ozpin’s office a very roughed up Qrow branwen struggled to pick himself up using his weapon to prop himself up from the ground. His clothes were torn here and there, his appearance extremely roughed up, and he was bleeding from a small gash around forehead.

Standing across from him looking positively unharmed wsa Summer holstering her weapons and looking proud.

“Huff...hufff...the Summer I knew...could never do half the crazy shit I’ve seen you pull.”He let out weakly as she took a seat on a nearby chair with her legs crossed.

“Just...who and what...are you?” He asked again.

“It **is** me, Qrow.” Summer began with an honest grin. “I survived if only barely that night so long ago.” she then looked up the night sky seeing the blood red moon glow.

“Luckily I had someone looking out for me….a really old special someone, who ironically was also soon to expire herself. Thus a symbiotic relationship was formed, making me born anew.”

“What?” Qrow found himself asking with incredulously. “Salem…?”

This time Summer let out an uproar of laughter after hearing his guess. “Oh heavens no, ha he ha ha. You think that bitter old witch could pull off anything I did? All she’s good for is destruction and lust for power, no...what saved me was a far more special someone. One of whom thrived since time immemorial, she had witnessed all the countless atrocities, all the wars, all the violence, ever since the early days of man. It made her heart broke, but she thrived for a special opportunity to turn it all around one day and reign it all in.”

“Summer...just who are you talking about? If it’s not Salem then who else could it possibly be that gave you such power? That revived you?” Qrow asked breathing ragged and about to collapse.

“Qrow...you remember when Ozpin told you of the ‘Two Brothers’, right? One light, the other dark, both of him fighting forever until they agreed to a truce and created humanity? Well, the dark one was kind enough to leave an endless supply of Grimm in his wake before they departed the world, apparently that went unnoticed by the other brother. This broke her heart...to see the newly born human race come into such a dangerous world, so she waited and waited until the destined moment where I would become her host.”

!

He waited for her to continue, Summer had now taken a seat on the desk looking chipper with eyes glossed over and glowing a gentle red. 

“Qrow, unknown to Ozpin and maybe even the two brothers, there had been a third at the beginning of Remnant. A sister, a goddess of life, love, and nature that hated what this abandoned world had become. Now that she had me, all she needed was a special someone whom would’ve been born with a white aura resemblant to that of the brother of life. Like fate it just so happened to be the first friend of my darling little girl; Jaune Arc. Talk about destiny, eh?”

Qrow felt himself tremble and struggled to ready himself for another fight. “What...does she want with him? I somehow doubt scarring the poor kid with all these psycho girlfriends is something she had in mind.”

“Oh he’s tougher than he looks, trust me on that. The moment I visited that boy and imbued my power to his aura in order to change it, I saw into his soul. He’s a strong one with a large heart, able to bring others close to him and make them feel warm and safe. She wants that, wants him, and only had that magical gimmick work its stuff on any girl reasonably attracted to him. Turns out there’s a lot, I will admit some are going above and beyond with the constant kidnapping of him, but that’s to be expected when they’re treated with the simulation of the perfect life with him. By the way don’t worry about too much about any unexpected pregnancies, the magic I invoked in all of his future spouses will prevent those until I remove it...after he has his time with me.”

“As for what she wants; well it’s simply for him to be one with her and all the others, forever. Providing love, children, and a means to end all strife, Grimm, and corruption in the world. He is the key to all that, Qrow.”

“Jaune Arc is to be the next god of life and the father to a whole new generation.”

* * *

 

The choir of noises ranging from elated breathy moans to furious claps of flesh between bodies resounded from Blake widely rocking her hips on  her paralyzed lover.

“Haa! Oohh…! Jaune…!” she let out with cat ears twitching, her body feeling over stimulated even after cumming several times with him. Jaune winced each time because his member was tender, yet he had came numerous time inside her as well. Blake sure to stay snugly sheathed and relished filling up to beyond capacity with his semen. ‘I'll definitely get pregnant for sure now!’ Blake thought in ecstasy on top of a twitching Jaune.

“Aaagh! Here it comes again!” He moaned and felt another surge of climax rip through his body. 

He sent another payload of sperm up Blake’s already full pussy, as the usual cause effect she came along with him, making sure to milk for him fr more. At this point his seed was dripping out of her cunt in excess and her belly looked fairly bloated with his spunk.

After Blake finished shuddering in yet another climax she relaxed for a moment until her ears picked up the faint sounds of footsteps.

‘They’re here!’ She thought in alarm and picked up the snes of Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, and Yang, all rushing to their spot.

‘No! I wanted more time!’ Blake thought and turned back to see Jaune’s resting form passed out before getting up and redressing herself in haste. ‘They won't hurt him, if anything he’ll be sent to the tower for the game, but I don’t want to leave him! He needs me! Bell needs him!’ She thought her deranged thoughts until she felt Pyrrha’s extremely murderous aura radiating from afar.

‘I’ll have to come back to him later, for now he’ll be okay. He’s also a little more than spent to continue anyway.’ She reasoned with herself as she leaped away into the woods when the girls came upon Jaune’s naked lying form.

Line-

“Hey...where am I now?” Jaune asked himself when he groggily opened his eyes to see he wasn’t in the forest anymore. After sleeping for what felt like at least an hour or two, Jaune woke up inside a familiar building inside an unfamiliar room. 

He got up from the bed he rested on feeling refreshed and completely rejuvenated, also he was wearing a fresh set of clothes. A simple t-shirt and jeans along with his shoes. He didn’t chalk up his experience with Blake to be some bad dream, he wasn’t a fool. 

‘Am I inside the tower? I guess someone working for Goodwitch found me and chased off Blake...now I’m inside. Probably the worst place to be, but If I want answers and try to fix this then I need to face it.’ He reasoned with himself still shaken from his constant happenings of being bound, drugged, and raped to procreate. One person can only take so much.

THe room was dimly lit and once he found a soft light in the form of a lamp he switched it on to reveal the room...in all its glory.

There was a queen sized heart shaped in the center, and around it were various sex toys, binding items, and numerous other objects for sexual use. Jaune looked in horror at the wall decorated with various BDSM outfits, whips, and ballgags, and then noticed there was no door here.

“Oh finally you’re awake.” A cute accented voice spoke out.

Jaune turned around looking for the source when he felt a pair of arms gently nudge him to fall onto the bed. ONce he turned back he saw a familiar Bunny eared upperclassmen saunter over to him.

Velvet Scarlatina.

She wore leather leggings and long gloves, a tight cupless leather outfit showing off her breasts and fuzzy mound, and a spiked collar around her neck. He also noted she donned nipple piercings and a faux bunny tail which he suspected to be a plug wedged into her ass.

“Velvet…?” 

Velvet smacked a small whip in her hands at the mention of her name. Jaune took note that her eyes were also glossed over and the cheery smile she had on creeped him out. 

“So glad you remembered me, Jaune. I can’t tell you how anxious I’ve been in my wait for this moment. We’re going to have lots of fun you and me, I have brought all my toys to the party too.” She gestured to the wide array of sexual tools decorating the room. 

Jaune was now feeling a little more afraid than before, with the other girls it was simple, but he never ventured kinkier perversions like Velvet is apparently into.

She licked up the side of her whip handle seductively glaring at him. “We’re going to have lots of fun, Jaune, I’m anxious to provide of litter of Faunus children. YOu and me will be happy together!” She declared and sashayed over to the bed, that creepy smile never leaving her face.

Jaune wanted to scream internally at the sight of her readying that whip.   
  
**End chapter**   
  
**_Up Next- The Rabbit’s Toybox(Velvet)_ **   
  
**AN: This has been the revision I’ve been itching to do, shame I dragged my feet for a couple months. Apologies about that, also more apologies if the lemon scene seemed a bit short in comparison. I'll extend and improve in the next one, this chapter was largely for lore.I tend to get lazy, distracted, and burdened with many of life’s bs from time to time. I hope you all like this redo, I felt I had messed up with the original version, so here’s hoping this remix satisfied. Don’t worry though, I intend to update sooner than later this time, just need to churn out a JtC update, and a Maidens update, before writing the next one. Leave any comments, etc, if you have any. Laterz.**

  
Silent Obsession (Neo)    
  
Selecting an Alpha (Raven)    
  
Sinful Sisterly seductions(Seven sisters and mother of Jaune)    
  
Fashion's Victim (Coco)    
  
Love is Red(Nora and Pyrrha)   
  
SisterlySharing(Ruby and Yang)     
  
Stolen by Night(Emerald)   
  
Queen’s Burning desire (Cinder)    
  
Sugar and Spice: Nothing nice (Malachite twins)    
  
Flourishing Flower Garden(Rei -FemRen)   
  
Human experience (Penny)   
  
Punctual Prowler (Ciel Soliel)   
  
Diplomatic Obligations(NDGO)   
  
Military Discipline (Winter)   
  
Extravagant Salvation (Willow Schnee)   
  
Blooming Life and Destiny (Summer)   
  
The Dark Desires(Salem)   
  
(More to come)

 

 


	8. The Rabbit's Toy Box-Velvet

**Hearts of Yandere**

**Chapter Eight-The Rabbit’s Toy box**

**By Azure**

  
  


_**Velvet’s POV-** _

 

_ ‘Jaune Arc….was a boy in my class with Professor Oobleck, I had not known him myself at the time, but eventually I heard more about him shortly after Cardin ceased his boorish bullying practices. When I did I discovered a cute blonde boy who often seemed to wear that goofy humble grin that made me smile, I especially enjoyed his face whenever he looked like a kicked puppy after getting teased by his friends. I brought out my camera to record these moments and snap pictures every now and then, I usually go into shutterbug mode around weapons, but this development felt far more...special to me. _

 

_ One set of snapshots quickly turned into many more before I had noticed. After taking a small break I returned to my dorm and started going through them. Each image of him I had was just Jaune doing simple things from either clumsily trying to play suave or wearing that fierce glare during training, all of it had me vexed. One particular snapshot came up with his face just looking innocently in the direction of the unseen camera snapping him, I held onto that one and relaxed against the wall. For some reason I started feeling up my own breasts, I fondled myself to thoughts of him with my right hand  sliding down my stockings feverishly fingering myself. I didn’t know how it came to be, but it felt so right and so addicting imagining him being my personal ‘bully’. I imagined him towering over me while acted timid and subservient, body tingled when visualizing him pulling on my ears and smacking me on the ass! I got even more excited masturbating and took it further; I scrambled to retrieve one of Coco’s sex toys from her closet and put it to good use. A long pink dildo well lubricated with lube oil, I pulled my pants down and inserted it into my ass and started bouncing back and forth against the wall with it!  _

 

_ I imagined Jaune doing the deed and smacking my rump around quite a bit and berating me! I’ve never felt so alive! _

_ Post coital finish I felt the vision cloud my mind in a pleasant fog; me there with him on the bench just staring at the sunset. Both of us have aged considerably but still we were together holding hands and muttering love notes to each other. At some point there came be to a litter of children, our children, rushing over to us to dogpile the father in a group hug. All of them had bunny ears like mine, some were still children and others were growing into adolescence. My daughters being the oldest and taking much after their father whereas my boys took more after me with their bashful nature and penchant for snapping pictures.  _

_ It was a perfect life, every night we’d make love like I was in heat all over again and more often than not I wound up with a child on the way.Many other times we spiced things up even more so with me as the subservient on her knees and hands getting roughly plowed in the ass, but...there were times where my more perverted side arose. One where I strapped my love to a human sized post, smacked him around with a whip and other tools, licking up his neck while squeezing his erection painfully in my leather bound hand. Then I’d force him to cum inside me and berate me, spank me, so many other things that took my arousal to heights and beyond! All the love and all the liberation in our sex made my mission all too clear; I was to have him. He is to be mine and damn anyone else who would deny it! Hehehe, I suppose that it’s a good thing Mistress Goodwitch approached us when she did and offered us the chance to keep him ‘tethered’ to us, imagine my surprise when said that there were more girls wanting to snatch Jaune away. Agreement and cooperation was tense to a point, even with this game of theirs, we had to be monitored to prevent literally killing each other. _

_ It doesn’t matter though, I will have him, perhaps they will as well or rather we could all share in on the bounty. I put up with it, because I know...how much I love seeing his face in its many different reactions. _

_ Like a beautiful picture, I will capture each one he makes. _

* * *

 

  
  
  


_ Crack! _

Velvet smacked the whip down on the ground before a scared Jaune, he tried not to show it but he doubted he fooled Velvet. 

‘She always used to look so sweet too, but now...look at her.’ Jaune thought seeing her lovely chocolate eyes appear glossy and frightening as she stared into him with a depraved smile. 

Velvet prowled forward crawling on the bed towards Jaune who tried backing away only to find that his wrists were bound by handcuffs.

‘Of course they are cuffed, why wouldn't they be?!’ He remembered with a deadpan face when Velvet pressed herself against him with hands clasping over his shoulders.

“Oooooh Jaauunnneee, we finally have our moment together and I’m going to make sure every bit of it is as memorable as they are in my fantasies. I used to think about you a lot, you know. Right around the time Cardin stopped picking on me, after that I watched you quite a bit and took so many pictures.” She started and already made Jaune even more frightened as she continued. “I must really thank Mistress Goodwitch for this opportunity she gave me and the others.” She declared with stars in her eyes and nuzzled her face close to his with noses tickling. “And all I had to do was agree to this event in order to get you.”

‘If only the other girls weren’t interested, but there were many and before a fight broke out Mistress Goodwitch came down and silenced everyone and forced them to agree to cooperate.

Despite getting somewhat used to it he still shivered a bit when seeing those soulless obsessive eyes up close, but then he got an idea. ‘Maybe I can probe her for info on Goodwitch and her plans.’

“Vel...uh...what did Miss Goodwitch promise you exactly?” Jaune asked.

Velvet tilted her to the side with a cutely blank expression before stretching it into a wide creepy smile. “Oh that’s not important right now, Sweetheart.” She responded with a cute wink before whipping something out of nowhere were to latch onto his neck.

“Velvet?!” Jaune yelped in panic when he felt a sort of mechanized collar latch around his neck clicking shut. Velvet then pulled him close to where their faces were up close again. “We’re going to have so much fun together, just me and you, Jaune!.

The hollow gaze in her eyes intensified when looking into his. “Be sure to punish me accordingly, darling. I need the pain.” She added before aggressively pulling his lips into hers for a frenzied tongue loshing kiss in which her own tongue dominated his.

Jaune felt his body react in a positive way and tried to block it out like before, but that had only ever failed him. His urges gave him and let the girls do their business before moving on.

His eyes winced in surprise when he just realized how he had to go about this. 

‘Maybe...aaggh….I need to….overwhelm to get out of here!’ He thought trying feebly to push his tongue back only to feel Velvet returning the ferocity twice as hard.

‘Mmmmhhh! He’s starting to really get into it! I knew he loved playing victim!’ She reasoned grabbing the sides of his head and deepening the kiss to where she pressed down upon him atop the bed. 

Jaune reluctantly made out with Velvet, her tongue aggressively cleaning out his mouth like all the others had done, and begrudgingly his erection arose from underneath his jeans. Velvet felt her rabbit ears twitch when she noticed it, thus her right hand came to rest on his bulge fondling it around.

Minutes passed and Velvet finally retracted her mouth looking delirious with delight. 

“Delightful! But let’s not waste any energy with mere foreplay.” She declared and arose back with her hand tugging the leash leading to Jaune’s collar. “There are certain toys I wish to try out and for you to use on me.” She finished with a cute wink and let go of him to lie on the bed. Velvet stood aside and flipped him bottoms up before hastily grabbing his jeans to tug them down.

“Hey wait! What are you planning?!” Jaune yelped in panic when he felt the cool breeze of air caress his exposed rear. He only heard overly sweet playful laughter and felt a heel gently dig into one of his buttcheeks!

Jaune grit his teeth fearing what came next, from out the corner of his eye he saw Velvet standing up on the bed with her left boot heel digging into his skin. He was somewhat thankful she didn’t plant it somewhere else, but that thought dissipated the moment a sharp smack crossed his buttocks!

“Aaaggh!!” Jaune let out through grit teeth when he felt the lash of the whip smack his ass. He heard a click and saw Velvet’s camera in her other hand snapping a shot of his face.

“Oh ho ho hoho, that’s the ticket.” She said shuddering and raised her whip up again to smack Jaune’s ass twice more!

Jaune grit his teeth in pain after she did, whereas she felt pleasure from her sadistic kink he felt simply pain. Aura be damned, they perhaps gave him something to reduce the buoyancy field of it making sure he felt enough. Just like how Nora literally broke his legs to temporarily immobilize him at the beginning of all this. That knowledge didn’t help him much all things considered,if anything it only made him more afraid of the girls since they knew exactly how much to hurt him and not kill him. Talk about careful thought.

Lost in his own thoughts Jaune failed to notice that Velvet slunk herself over his back  like a slothful lover with her face nuzzling up close to his nibbling at his cheek with her lips. Her arms came around his shoulders almost like a lover’s embrace, her hands nudged up his chin to trail around his collar bone until she brought something to his lips.

It was some gag piece that is meant to be bitten down on, at first Jaune refused to open his mouth, but a firm squeeze on his shaft from her other hand made him yelp in slight pain. Which left him open to put it in and strap it around his jaw. Now he couldn't speak.

“Shhh shhh, there there now, Jaune. It was only so that the moment doesn’t get ruined, I don’t intend to hurt you...much, but seeing your face make those kinds of expressions just does it for me!” Velvet cooed excitedly and licked up his face before withdrawing from her embrace.

Velvet hastily undid his clothes and strapped his arms and legs to several suspensions hanging from the ceiling. Jaune would;ve fought her off if he knew that’d do any good, so he just waited, albeit fearfully so, for the moment to overwhelm her.

“Perfect.” She squeaked when seeing his nude form arranged to where his front was sticking up with erection standing upright. Velvet really wanted to suckle and have fun with it, but the addiction she had to seeing him in pain overrode that desire. 

Instead she simply stood over him with a left boot sol pressing down upon his length angling the end at his chest. Jaune winced in slight pain yet also felt a small sense of pleasure from it.

“Does that feel good, darling?” Velvet asked putting more pressure down to where the head of his cock poked his abdomen. Times was like this made Jaune glad he had a high pain threshold.

“No...ggrrkh!” Jaune spoke making a face that Velvet adored, suddenly her thighs bucked a bit with her body shuddering in anticipation.

Velvet leaned down to lick up his chest seductively before reaching his neck, from there she took her free hand and started tugging on his right nipple a bit. Her other hand suddenly clicked something connected to his collar tightening it slightly.

Jaune winced in mild pain while she giggled, Velvet started slowly stroking her foot back and forth on his length creating a variable in-between of pain and pleasure. The smooth surface of the leather sol used its friction to slide faster and firmly on his sensitive appendage.Her hand carefully placed the handle end of the leash beside her atop the bed so she could grab the riding crop and whip it across his chest!

Smack!

“Urrggh!” Jaune winced behind the mouthpiece in stinging  pain where as Velvet simply got more aroused after hearing his groans

This continued for several more minutes with Jaune enduring every bit of it. Velvet had gotten very moist and nearly came on her own hands several times already after seeing all the pained faces  he made. Her leather clad gloves were slick with her juices, but deciding she had enough of the foreplay she undid the restraints keeping him suspended and allowing him to plop onto the bed. Before he could even get his hands moving Velvet immediately pinned them down using her raw strength, the bunny girl then pressed her waist down upon his abdomen straddling him. 

Jaune reluctantly gazed up into those glossy chocolate eyes riddled with lust and knew what came next, not that Velvet would’ve let him have a say in the matter anyway. She had her fun with the pain and domination, now she simply wants to fuck.

Her fuzzy mound ground and nudged along his groin repeatedly with his shaft tapping against her vulva, smirking mischievously Velvet rose her hips aiming carefully at the tip.

Once she felt the bulbous head of his member rubbed along her pussy to her clit she slumped herself down all the way to completely taking him inside.

Jaune tensed up tilting his head back when feeling the tightness of Velvet’s pussy swallowing half of his cock inside.

‘Ooohoh yeaah!” She moaned intoxicated with her hands helping to keep his arms pinned to the surface,he had to admit she was surprisingly strong considering her appearance. 

‘I don’t know why I expected anything different, most huntresses usually are really strong no matter how they look. Ruby certainly didn’t have any trouble keeping me pinned down either.’ He commented dryly and struggled to keep his body from enjoying itself, but Velvet's cunt engulfing more and more of his length deemed that task impossible.

Inch by inch she slid herself all the way to the hilt where she rested her hips and briefly waited, the feeling of nirvana coursing throughout her body remained abundant while wearing a happily perverse smile directed at him. Jaune was completely sheathed inside her now and despite the circumstance his body would admit to the feeling of her tight pussy being incredible. Velvet was very tight, warm, and moist, not to mention very slick with juices of arousal coating his girth during her earlier amusement.

She enjoyed the feeling tenfold and started rocking her hips back and forth in a slowly increasing pattern. The warm damp feel of her snatch sucking in his cock elevated Jaune’s state of arousal ever higher every second, whether he liked it or not.

“It feel so good, Jaune! It feels perfectly right! I cannot wait to have our children!” She hollered retracting her arms from holding down his shoulders in order to grope her own breasts, one hand was used for that purpose and the other was simply planted on his chest to steady her movement writhing movements.

Jaune had to stifle himself not to enjoy this like his body was doing, but ultimately he was failing because Velvet was giving it her all. The tight slippery feel of her snatch pocketed his cock intensely in feverish pace, she took him so deep it set his senses on fire. Of course his sense were elevated because of the stinging pain that came from her whipping lashes earlier. 

Her bouncy C-cups jiggled upright and around vigorously in sync with her heated movements and the longer it went on the more she got into it.

The bed rampantly creaked with Velvet’s frenzied form humping Jaune’s, it went on for some time and Jaune lost count of it when waiting for the right moment to overthrow her.At the very least he opted to fuck her to exhaustion if he were given dominion, that idea was only possible and perhaps his sole solution to ascending the contest, but he needed an opening first.

His hands reached over in attempt to grab her hips only to smacked away by one of her hands. He was met with a frenzied Velvet gazing back at him intensely.

“No! You lay there, Jaune! Only I want to be the bully in this right now. Your bully! Don’t take this away from me, beloved!” She protested with an alarmed expression right before it changed into a  perverse smile that was followed up by her slapping him across the face twice. She suddenly shuddered in arousal again after that happened, she clearly got off to the sight of a shocked Jaune in mild pain and felt even closer to cumming.

That’s when it occurred to him when to strike.

‘That how...huh.’ Jaune reasoned still trying to fight his urges from caving in and braced himself for what to do next.

“P-punch me more...Velvet! I liked it…treat me like trash!” He uttered feeling embarrassed with himself for actually saying that, but once the bunny eared girl heard it her face lit up with utmost exuberance.

“Oh Jaune! I knew it! I knew you loved pain like I do!” She acknowledged and starting writhing on his meat even faster while also slapping his cheeks a couple of times. She instantly got off to the sight and instinctively reached over for her handle to the leash that was connected to his collar. 

With a flick Jaune felt the collar buzz with a gentle surge of electricity! While not enough to really harm his body it still stung like a bitch. Despite this he had to manage a smile to convince the sadist bunny.

His lips stretched into a pleased grin which only encouraged Velvet to start bouncing even more furiously on his dick like her life depended on it.

Pat pat pat, her body came down on him like an actual horny rabbit completely in heat, her tight vaginal muscles started squeezing and coating his length in her slickness. Velvet had planted both hands down against his abdomen and started rampantly humping herself on his excited throbbing cock for minutes on end. Jaune struggled to hold out until she came first, which luckily did happen a few minutes later.

“Ah! Ah aaaahh!!!” Velvet hollered out when arching her back and maintaining that position.

Her body writhed and tensed up in an intense orgasm to which included Jaune’s hips bouncing up into her pussy as well. 

Then he felt it; the explosive feel of her snatch coming down on his cock with vaginal muscles convulsing periodically squeezing him for milk. It lead to him spewing thick loads of highly potent semen straight up into her womb filling it up almost instantly. Her face mirrored all the other girls with eyes rolled up to their sockets and tongues lolling out in a delirious smile. The pumping of thick globs of semen continued pouring in for another whole minute, once Jaune ceased Velvet dismounted and slumped over his form to catch her breath.Dribbles of sperm seeped from their insertion point and Velvet slumped down slightly with her hands planted firmly against his waist. She panted catching and looked to Jaune with a ready grin.

“How..huff...delightful we both share in on our pain centered indulgences, love.” She began and stepped off to walk back toward the wall where various kink items hung in like an armory.

“Because now we get to escalate into rounds two and beyond, hee hee.” She declared making the color drain a bit from Jaune’s face.

The effect intensified when she brought out several items and an ‘outfit’ for him to wear, all while bearing a sadistically gleeful face.

“Let’s celebrate our premarital engagement, darling!” She declared with closed eyes in a sickeningly sweet smile.

* * *

 

Elsewhere a certain pair of redheads waited outside a changing room area somewhere in the tower.

One of them being an irate Pyrrha who had her arms crossed looking annoyed for whoever was currently hogging the the changing room. She was wearing her simple undergarments designed beautifully in red and bronze, it was a modest simple set that she was about to change out of and into something more ‘naughty’ as she liked to call it. Such a thing was held inside a gift box within her hands.

Nora was there with her simply wriggling in her standing position while holding her own gift box behind her back. She was just whimsically minding her own business while waiting with her rival and partner.

“I think you’ve been in there long enough, Weiss. Now will you get out or shall I remove the door from its hinges?” Pyrrha called out from the other side.

“Chill out, Pyrrha. You remember what Mistress said right?” Nora started with a cute know-it-all smirk.

Pyrrha sighed and grumbled. “Yes, I do. If we are to all have Jaune then we are not kill each other, especially since Miss Goodwitch chose us to act as her enforcers.”

“Yep, besides you’re just steamed that Weiss got invited into our little group. All we need now is Lian Ren and Blake and the whole two teams will be complete.” Nora chirped.

“Which makes it all the more troublesome sharing my beloved with the others, if only Blake didn’t run away then I probably could’ve snuck in an attack when we found Jaune.” 

“Ah there goes your murderous streak again, and I thought I was the wild one.” Nora commented offhandedly making Pyrrha glare at her, the spartan warrior was about to say something until Weiss stepped out of the dressing completely changed.

She wore a transparent white lingerie set beautifully designed in high class elegance, her breasts shown, and her mound was visible from the snowy cloth, and around her frame drifted an elegance crystalline sash. With her hair down and stylized in beautiful curls she truly represents the name ‘Snow Angle’.

“How do I look?” Weiss asked Pyrrha with a smug grin, something she wanted to punch the teeth out of. Weiss knew that with how arrogant she came off as.

“I say you look look flashy for a small fry.” Nora jibed gesturing to her own chest and comparing it to Weiss’s. If the heiress fumed she did not show it and simply stuck her nose up at them.

“Say what you will, but I was in his favor long before both of you savages ravaged him in the forest.”

“At least we didn't have to drug him, Frosty Tits.” Nora retorted making Weiss scowl back at her.

Pyrrha decided she was too mature for this and rolled her eyes before heading into the dressing room.

Nora and Weiss broke off their glaring deadlock to talk civil once more. “While we’re on the topic; what are you going to do after the big event is finished? I mean we all know what comes next, have any plans to mention to your family?”

Weiss calmed herself and crossed her arms when looking at her analytically. “I’m surprised a sugar freak like yourself is asking such a question, but if you must know; I plan to introduce our beloved to my mother and sister. They, just like myself, were in dire need of a true man’s warmth and love. Something my miserable father deprived them of when he married into our family and made the SDC into his own personal corporation.”

Nora put her chin to a finger in thought when listening to her story. “Not bad, but then what? Your dick of a dad gonna be okay with you marrying Jaune and having him stuff your other family members?”

Weiss grinned evilly. “Oh of course not, but that’s the beauty of it all….my father will be dead by then. The rightful owners of my grandfather’s company will come right back into our hands, with our loving husband Jaune there with us.”

“Ambitious, I just want to have him pump me full of kids.” Nora chimed shrugging cutely. The heiress nodded in acknowledgement and turned on her heel to walk towards her designated chamber.

Nora crossed her arms and waited until Pyrrha came, when she did both girls looked to each other with a knowing glance. 

“Well she knows what she wants, how about you? Since Goodwitch gave us the ‘why’ on working together for this shindig I figured I wanted to know how you felt about it.” Nora said.

Pyrrha nodded. “I feel no different than before, I will always love him above and beyond all else, regardless of how many others are to be taken into the fold. I simply wish to be among the first to bear his offspring, it’s only a shame that Mistress Goodwitch had staved us off of conception, even during our initial encounters.” Pyrrha answered and started fixing up her hair.

“Yeah she’s definitely got all her bases covered, but as long as I get little Jaunes and little Noras calling me ‘mommy’ I couldn’t be happier.” Nora added with a easygoing smile.

Pyrrha nodded and peacefully smiled with closed eyes before opening them to reveal abyssal glossy green irises opening up to stare at a certain room from across the tower. 

“Yeah, me too.”

* * *

 

Back with Jaune and Velvet…

Smack!

“Jaune grit his teeth in pain on a mouthpiece he was made to hold in his jaw. Velvet retracted her crop and took in the sight of a hunched over Jaune with thighs bound together by braces and arms bound by leather handcuffs. He was dressed in nothing but a leather g-string and spiked choker, the mouthpiece was there until recently removed so that the amorous bunny rabbit could press her ass close to his face.

His blue eyes stared back into her gentle clean rump being offered to him, her cunt was still full of his sperm, but her anus was being held apart by her hands as she pushed herself closer.

“Deliver a kiss, beloved. And make it special.” Velvet ordered and clicked the handle on her whip shocking Jaune again until he obliged.

His face pushed forward enough so that his lips grazed the outer ring of her clean glossy pucker hole of an anus.

Velvet squirmed in barely contained arousal once she felt Jaune’s tongue pry into the hole clumsily at first until it started worming around in rotation.

This made her melt like a candle causing her to drop of her tools and prop herself on the bed surface. Her face was made up of screwed up delight with her lips biting down on each other and eyes going cross. Her rump wriggled further onto his face with her left hand reaching back to grip his hair keeping him close. The spongy invader of his tongue expertly curled in and wriggled around slowly inside her anus, she was getting wetter every second causing her to buck her thighs.

Jaune continued tonguing out her rectum in slow circles making Velvet a moaning mess with rabbit ears twitching and drooping. She was breathing hard and started diddling her cunt from underneath, her face pressed up against the bed sheet with tongue out and drooling in bliss. This went on for several more minutes until Velvet came! Her body twitched and her cunt soaked the sheets, Jaune removed himself from her cheeks to take a breath while Velvet struggled with panting.

Once she recomposed herself she pushed herself up to face him with her chest heaving, the Faunus girl licked her lips depraved signaling she was ready for another round of pleasure and pain.

Jaune held out with resolve as she moved over to him ready to continue, he was determined to make her unconscious one way or another.

Later…

Pants, moans, and rocking noises resounded throughout the room. 

Sitting down on a chair with his limbs strapped entirely to it, Jaune sat with his collar gently buzzing with electricity, mouthpiece inside jaw, G-string removed leaving him completely naked save for the choker. 

On his lap bouncing furiously on it was Velvet herself repeatedly fucking herself on the helpless blonde. Some of her leatherwear was done away with leaving only a leather cupless corset around her abdomen, she added some raunchy new additionals to herself such as nipple clamps pinching her breasts and something similar gently pinching her clitoris. To top it off she had inserted a long pink dildo into her anus, all of it to keep her wild and stimulated so taht she could go all out. Her more primal carnal instincts were speaking for her now, but to Jaune it was a fortune in blessing. He only needed to get free first.

The overwhelming pleasure of her suctioning snatch only distracted and pleased his body at the same time, yet little by little he was able to loosen his arm restraints with only muscle.

‘It also helps that Velvet was in such a rush to get things giong that she didn’t double check them.’ He thought wrestling his arms free!

Velvet was surprised and maybe a little alarmed until Jaune removed his mouthpiece so that he could grab her and aggressively shove his tongue down her throat. Instantly Velvet’s eyes lit up in the brightest of glowing hearts and her arms wrapped tightly around his back pulling him further.

‘It’s a gamble, sure, but this way she can be overloaded faster. I think.’ He thought uncertain that his decision was all that smart. Velvet’s eager mouth suckled and slurped his tongue and mouth while wearing an absolutely lustful face riddled with glowing heart pupils.

Instinctively his hips started bouncing up and down against hers despite his legs being immobile, Velvet started moaning wildly inside his mouth  and attempted to lock her legs around his waist only to find that it was impossible. Thus in a haste she used her right hand to clumsily loosen the restraints freeing Jaune from his confines. 

Once he was free he was allowed to stand upright so that she could wrap her legs tightly around his back like a very horny animal, as soon as she did she started bouncing herself back and forth against his waist!

The sounds of flesh smacking resonated louder and more frequently than before, the frenzied form of Velvet humped her standing lover like her life depended on it whereas Jaune could only reciprocate and fuck her back. They took their frenzied fucking to the bed where he laid on top hammering his length in and out of her quirm in the roughest of strokes that sent his cock all the way up into her womb! 

Velvet felt it and as such craned her head back while her body continued bobbing up and down on his length. With things continuing this way it was only a matter of time until one of them got tuckered out, between Jaune and Velvet it was a battle of attrition too.

“Aaah aaah oohhhh!!!” Velvet suddenly tensed up and undulated wildly underneath his pounding form! Her legs jerked about in mid air, her body thrashed about, her grip on his shoulders pierced his skin through his aura’s field.

Jaune winced at both the pain and the pleasure of her walls squeezing shut on his girth making him finally cum! He arched back and plunged his hips deep against hers before unloading a thick potent cascade of sperm into her depths! Were it not for Summer’s enchantments on all the chosen girls preventing pregnancy Velvet would surely be popping out blonde little bunny children in the future. 

The formerly meek girl writhed and ecstasy as she felt more sperm flood into her depths taking her beyond the stars of nirvana. She came and came and her insides instantly became flooded with Jaune’s essence. 

The two basked in the afterglow of climax shortly after they finally finished cumming, Jaune was breathing hard and feeling sore from all the pain induced fetish gimmicks Velvet inflicted on him earlier. 

Once he got a good look down at her form he knew the gambit paid off; Velvet was positively fucked senseless and laid there barely conscious. Her heaving chest made sure she was alive, but her face looked completely sexed up, it was safe to say she was out of commission for the time being.

“Well...I guess that’ that huh.” Jaune said to himself withdrawing from her and wobbly getting his clothes from the floor to re-dress. When he grabbed his pants he then ntoiced his scroll was there in one of his pockets, as soon as he fished it out it buzzed with a notification.

‘From Goodwitch…?’ He read and clicked the screen open to read it. 

 

_ ‘Congratulations on winning your first challenge, you may now proceed to the next floor, but choose wisely.  _

_ You never know who you will run into next.’ _

_ -Love, Glynda. _

 

Jaune felt like clenching his fist around the small device out of anger. The only thing that snapped him out his focus on it was the sound of the door to the room unlocking and opening.

‘Right, remember what Qrow said; I have to takea ction. I need to get that that top floor after all.’ He looked back bact the unconscious Velvet with cum dribbling out of her cunt in thick droves. ‘Even if it means doing...the unpleasant.’ He finished his thought with a shudder and proceeded to walk out the door.

One he did found himself in the atrium of the tower leading up to Ozpin’s office, as he scooped around he noticed there were many rooms circling around each floor, many of them bearing x’s and mystery symbols. It was fairly obvious where he had to go, but the selection was random.

The blonde lad looked to his side and noticed the elevator dropping down to his floor and opening up.

‘If that’s not an invitation I don’t know what is.’ He reasoned and walked into it, as soon as he did the doors slid to a close and lifted up to a second floor where the circular selection of doors was open to him. 

“Now then, which one to choose…” He said to himself still reeling from the treatments Velvet put him through.

LIne-

Inside the clockwork office of Ozpin Summer Rose stood with a coffee mug in hand as she watched the various holographic screens showing Jaune’s whereabouts inside the tower. He was about to reach his door when she heard the footsteps of someone entering, leaning at her side she smiled a friendly smile when a familiar friend came into view.

“Oh hey Raven, long time no see!” Summer greeted with a wave.

Stepping closer to the center of the room was Raven Branwen staring stoically at her longtime friend thought to be head.

“Summer...you’re looking well...for a dead woman.” She greeted in the usual impassive voice while eyeing her carefully.

* * *

 

Jaune picked a door and once his hand grasped the door handle he walked in with a nervous gulp. The sooner he did his eyes went wide and a hand shot out to grab his shirt and pull him in.

 

_**End Chapter-** _

 

_**Next Chapter-(Up to Reader’s choice)** _

 

**AN: Well that's a wrap, real sorry it’s been damn near four months since last update. As I mentioned before I’ve been having trouble with focus and mojo, still working on that at the moment. Hope you all enjoyed this one, sorry if it’s less plot filled and relatively shorter than the other one, but incase anyone didn’t know Black Cat’s Claws has been revised entirely. Fixed all the problems and brought the fic’s elements back to its former glory. So in regards to this one, I’ll try to update faster, no promises, but please do leave any thoughts, reviews, etc, if you have any. As I stated above I’m leaving the next chapter up to reader’s choice(you), laterz, everybody.**

  
Silent Obsession (Neo)   
  
Selecting an Alpha (Raven)   
  
Sinful Sisterly seductions(Seven sisters and mother of Jaune)   
  
Fashion's Victim (Coco)

 

Ripe for the picking (Amber Autumn)   
  
Love is Red(Nora and Pyrrha)    
  
SisterlySharing(Ruby and Yang)      
  
Stolen by Night(Emerald)    
  
Queen’s Burning desire (Cinder)    
  
Sugar and Spice: Nothing nice (Malachite twins)    
  
Flourishing Flower Garden(Rei -FemRen)    
  
Human experience (Penny)    
  
Punctual Prowler (Ciel Soliel)    
  
Diplomatic Obligations(NDGO)    
  
Military Discipline (Winter)    
  
Extravagant Salvation (Willow Schnee)    
  
Blooming Life and Destiny (Summer)    
  
The Dark Desires(Salem)    
  


  
  



	9. Fashion's Victim- Coco Adel

 

Hearts of Yandere

Chapter Nine- Fashion’s Victim

By Azure

 

**Coco’s POV-**

You could probably tell at first glance when you look at me ,that I was a girl who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it with no fuss. That’s how my peers have come to know ‘Coco Adel’; the sexy and stylish leader of team CFVY, and I made sure our fellow schoolmates knew not to mess with me or my pals. Side note, I made sure to pay a visit to that jackass Cardin after he messed with Velvet afterward, considering how different things are now I might pay him another visit later. A final one. Anyway this reputation didn’t do me any favors with approachability in regards to dating. Too many guys were just flat out intimidated by a gal like me that was both rich and wielded a heavy duty minigun that came out of her purse. So imagine my surprise when Velvet’s classmate; Jaune Arc, caught my eye and didn’t seem to flinch when looking at me. 

At first he wasn’t much to look at, especially with that atrocious armor and hoodie ensemble of his, but I quickly found my lovely eyes hooked on him. The longer I did the more I wanted to just grab him and take him away to start redressing him in more stylish clothing.

Every time I checked him out I felt like squeezing that tight jean covered ass and making him scream ‘mommy’ for me whenever I do it. Unfortunately, he was always guarded closely by that possessive redhead partner of his; Pyrrha. That girl was so damn thirsty for him she hovered over him like a hawk. Part of me wanted to bring out my weapon and challenge her to see which of us would fare better in a contest of strength; the prodigy or the senior. Anyway that aside, I started having more elaborate ideas on what to dress him in; from police cop, to teacher, to sexy leather wearing fuckboy with assless chaps. Each fantasy made me slobber. 

After having that ‘vision’ upon our first meeting those thoughts had been on my mind constantly. The dream I had was like living a lifetime experience, or a really good sex dream. Me and Jaune, married, pioneers of a famous clothing line where we design outfits, gear ensembles, and clothing choices for hunters. Life was full of spice, especially in terms of sex. I shudder every time he’d spank my ass with that paddle, or when we’d roleplay as teacher and student, victim and rapist, etc. So many scenarios and I had all the outfits to act them out in. I was particularly fond of the raping theme if we’re being honest. No one else ever made me feel this way and just those thoughts alone were utter bliss that must be made reality. I had to have him, fuck everyone else that wanted a piece of that Arc cake, I’d gladly mow them down with my minigun if they tried calling dibs! I was going to fuck him, ride him till the cows come home, make him pump his baby mix in me so we could have a child and get married! I was going to do it all, but….things took a different approach when that woman came to all of us during a brawl between Nikos and several other girls from her year.

We were all told of what was transpiring and why we had to participate in the event if any of us were to have Jaune Arc at all. That meant sharing, I wouldn’t mind so much if everyone else wasn’t so needy for him, but I’ll make do. It’s my turn to have the blonde cutie writhing against my body savagely wrecking my womanhood! 

Let’s play ‘Dress up’, little Jauney.

 

\---

With a hard tug Jaune felt his body pulled into another erotically themed room lit up in velvet pink lighting. 

“Oomphf!” He landed on his rear just before the queen-sized bed when seeing another member of Team CFVY sashay to him leering down hungrily at him. Coco Adel.

“Surprised to see me, huh? I can tell by that look on your face.” Coco greeted casually and leaned down propping herself on her knees with her hands. She was wearing light brown lingerie with slit opened bra and panties that made Jaune’s erection stir. Her nipples were pointed and erect, her vulva moist and there in plain sight. Her body was perfectly feminine and flawless in curve, her breasts were even a decently plump C cup with perky nipples, and her long smooth legs made him want to cave in to her fast. Trying to shake his head of those thoughts Jaune took in the sight of her clothing wear. Her legs were covered in thigh high silk stockings attached to the garter belt around her hips. Around her neck was a brown lacey choker and on her face makeup along with the trademark sunglasses.

Jaune would’ve found her incredibly hot if not for the obvious knowledge that she was just like all the rest, even her eyes were glossy with haunting hue directed at him. Nonetheless he steeled himself and gulped down his nervousness.

‘Okay, after Velvet’s time, which I’m still a little traumatized over, I’m now here with her partner who probably has something similar up her sleeve.’ Jaune thought then was startled when Coco suddenly bolted right up to him and sat on his lap with her arms reaching around his back. A sweet smile decorating her lipstick coated lips.

Jaune was a bit nervous, sure he’d been through it all already but something about Coco’s forthrightness combined with this corrupted mindset made him very uneasy around her. The haunting gaze in her otherwise beautiful brown eyes said as much.

“Soo….feel like talking about it? I mean I know I’m supposed to ‘complete’ the challenges and all that to go up the tower, but I thought maybe we could talk it out and…..cuddle instead?” Jaune weakly suggested.

Coco smirked shaking her head then reached her hands down his back to strongly grip his buttocks! Jaune’s body tensed up and his posture straightened out as a result. 

“Nah ah ah, for right now your ass is literally mine, cutie. So ‘no’ to the cuddling until after we fuck like rabbits.” Coco said causing Jaune to whimper a bit, even more so when she squeezed his ass tightly. 

“I’m gonna make you scream for mama.” Coco purred licking her lips hungrily.

She giggled softly in her throat and thrusted her head forward capturing his lips into an open mouth tongue curling kiss! Immediately his erection stirred against his will when feeling Coco’s tongue aggressively press its way inside of his and roll over his tongue.

Jaune internally sighed he should’ve known by this point that the only way to ‘convince’ them was to have sex with them and do it in a way that rendered them unconcious. Not to toot his own horn but he felt he had been doing that just fine so far, but as the saying goes; the body is weak but the spirit is willing. For Jaune his spirit wasn’t willing anymore, but his body still responded to the stimuli of sexy young teenage huntresses with perfect bodies lusting after him with aims of getting knocked up. That thought alone stirred arousal, much to his detriment.

He reluctantly closed his eyes and allowed Coco dominion in their heated lip-lock, she wasn’t holding anything back and lathered her tongue in and around the inside of his mouth cleaning it out.

This went on for minutes, and despite Jaune’s feeble attempts to get a word in edgewise, Coco hovered off of his mouth for a breath of air leaving him breathless and dazed.

“You know that I have a kink fetish for roleplay.” She began with glossed over eyes peering down at him. “You’re the perfect subject to try them all out on, so let’s get you dressed up right away to live them out, but first…..”

Jaune wanted to say something until…

With a slam Jaune was pulled up from the bed and then pinned to the wall by Coco's left hand, he was astounded by how strong she was, but he was more focused on those chocolate eyes gazing back at him and that sadistic smile on her face. They spelled trouble.

  
Keeping him pressed up by the collar of his shirt Coco lowered his prone position a bit so she could use her other hand to trudge his pants down releasing his member! Out came his stiff erection.

  
"Hooo yeah. That's what mama likes." She said with a perverse shudder in her tone then looked right back up at him. “We’re doing a ‘friendly’ warm up before we really get into the cosplay stuff.”

  
Jaune saw her head go down to his navel where she used her teeth to tear off the remaining fabric of his boxers! It really scared him since her teeth were that close to his skin, but his fears were replaced with feelings of bliss once Coco opened up her mouth and started slithering her tongue up his sac slowly gliding along his shaft. How she did this while keeping him pinned to the wall with one hand was nothing short of impressive and spoke well of her strength.

“Hmmmm! Mmuah! Mmh! Mmh! Mmh!” Coco hummed after she swallowed over half of his length and started bobbing her head feverishly on his pole. 

  
She was making loud audible slurping noises coming from the smacks of her lips when continuing her fierce suction. Coco worked his long shaft vigorously with closed eyes while keeping him pressed against the surface. Jaune wanted to tell her there was no need for it since he voluntarily went along with it all, but it seemed Coco just liked being in control regardless. His mind was getting cloudy with bodily bliss as the fashionista gradually escalated her dick sucking.

  
"Hhoo ooh!" Jaune let out feeling the breath leave him as Coco's mouth sucked hard on his phallus, she traced it all the way to hilt each time taking the breath out of Jaune,it was an immeasurable feeling that only amplified when she started hammering herself back and forth on it. She was enjoying the sound of his yelps.

Jaune closed his eyes and continued moaning out loudly to any and all who would hear him, but in his brief moment of blindness he felt two points of pressure entrap his wrists and pull them up over his head holding him like a dungeon prisoner after they touched the surface of the wall! 

“What the…?! When did that happen?!” Jaune yelped in utter surprise when saw his wrists now bound by mechanical restraints that came out of the wall. ‘Goodwitch! She must’ve done more than make each room a challenge room! There must be secret devices hidden all around.’ He realized before he turned his face forward to see Coco sashaying over to him holding a pile of miscellaneous outfits, some of which consisted of leather wear, while she wore a gloss eyed sadistic smile on her face.

Jaune paled.

‘This is exactly starting to feel like my time with Velvet~!’ He thought in panic when Coco suddenly wrapped a ball gag around his mouth. 

“Shhh, momma wants you to behave, my little cutie.” Coco whispered seductively sending shivers up his spine, both in arousal and fright. Coco then latched a leather choker around his neck and pushed him back against the wall, that suddenly tilted diagonally backward having him lay on his back in a diagonal angle.

‘Of course, the walls are mecha shift too. Huntsmen academy after all.’ He felt like rolling his eyes at the obvious fact when he felt Coco pull off his jeans, socks, and shoes leaving his lower body completely naked with an erection standing straight up. 

A soft shadow loomed over Jaune’s waist as Coco started to place herself over his prone form cowgirl style. Jaune looked over to see her with a hauntingly eager smile stretching her face and the tip of member edging ever closer to her cunt.

Shove.

“Haaaau! There we go! Hhoooo!” Coco hollered out in an elated breath after slumping herself down on Jaune’s meat! She had driven it all the way into her core feeling the thick meaty intruder breach right past her cervix poking her womb, Coco was an exceptionally tight girl and felt every inch of man meat Jaune had to offer her. She was greatly pleased.

Jaune groaned and moaned within his ball gag at the feeling as she now started rowing herself along his waist while he was restrained. Typical standard fare in an academy of amorous psychotically obsessed girls.

!!!

“Hooh!! Mmmm!” Coco grunted as she started increasing the speed in which she rode Jaune’s length! The tight spongy suction of her vaginal cavity contracted his sensitive dick with immeasurable pleasure! Jaune felt his body writhe and thrash about underneath her table, but soon enough ceased his struggle when remembering that he had to ‘fuck them senseless’ in order to pass. 

Getting a hold of himself he humped his hips upwards to meet her thrusts causing a sharp spike in stimulation within Coco, the fourth year bristled up with a pleasurable shudder and placed her hands on both sides of his head now slamming her hips into him harder! Her face was ablaze with growing pleasure as her face screwed up into a half-lidded gaze of unbridled lust. Jaune was still quite terrified by those lightless eyes staring back at him with a serene smile tugging on her lips.

Coco’s body curled along his restrained form with fleshy wet smacks of penetration coming out of the insertion point between his dick and her pussy. In and out she repeated the process with her tits bouncing in his face, part of him was tempted to latch onto them and taste and suck, but he remembered that he was restrained. 

With loud humping noises and creaks of the mech shift wall panel Coco’s bouncing form continued fucking itself on Jaune’s cock for minutes on end, the fashionista rose up with her chest sticking out and her hands squeezing her breasts, clearly she was getting lost into lust. Such a sight seen from his lower angle had Jaune stay extremely aroused despite that he was, again, being literally raped.

Coco’s buttocks squeezed and slammed into the flesh of his thighs and waist again and again in feverish slams. She was ebbing ever closer to a blissful climax in which he would pump her full of sperm. Despite being aware that a spell was in place to prevent pregnancy Coco still found it tantalizing to feel her lover’s semen splash inside. 

Minutes had passed as the one-sided intercourse reached an apex leading to Coco suddenly squeezing down on Jaune’s length in a crushing orgasm pushing him to release in sheer pleasure alongside her!

“Yes! Yes! YES!! Hhaaauu!!” She howled out as her body twitched and shuddered violently with her vaginal muscles clenching down on his length desperate to milk sperm from it into her body!! Coco had pulled Jaune along for the ride as he grunted loudly from behind the ball gag as he came!! 

His member once again pulsed and throbbed loudly before pumping thick blast after blast of semen straight into Coco’s womb, both titillating her by envisioning pregnancy and further exciting her state of arousal!

Throb and throb came out of Jaune into Coco’s snatch for several seconds on end until they both slumped feeling momentarily spent. Jaune’s member plopped out of Coco’s pussy leaving a thick syrupy trail of sperm oozing out as she slumped along his chest sweaty.

Seconds later Coco perked right back up and met Jaune with a mischievous smirk that said ‘Rape’. Jaune was very much afraid now after seeing her renewed of energy, unfortunately for him his member hardened up at the exact same time.

‘Crud, I kinda forgot about my aura and it’s rejuvenation properties, but it looks like she knows about that too. Did that crazy woman tell everybody the moment they signed up for this game?! It’s no wonder I have to overwhelm them!’ Jaune thought in realization as Coco hopped off his restrained body to pick up a set of clothing from the pile and hold it up for Jaune.

The minute she turned around he was met with an outfit that him perk an eyebrow in curiosity, at least until she whipped up another outfit that pretty much spelled out her idea.

“Let’s play dress up, cutie. C’mere!” 

\---

‘Bad Professor’

  
  


Coco was now dressed in a very slutty schoolgirl outfit that consisted of a cropped small shirt that revealed her cleavage in earnest, from both top and bottom of the shirt. Her skirt was short enough to barely reach her hips and showed plenty of midriff with a navel piercing bearing Jaune’s insignia. Her knee-high socks were tight fitting and her bookworm glasses along with her faux innocent expression admittingly had Jaune rock hard.

He himself was wearing some surprisingly casual wear with the same dress code as Doctor Oobleck, save for the messiness. Jaune looked like an actual teacher now and an esteemed gentleman of sorts. The only thing that stood out was the shock collar Coco put around his neck, this didn’t surprise Jaune seeing as how Coco and Velvet were very similar in their perversions.

“Oh Professor Arc, I’m starting to think you’re wanting to have me.” Coco began and pointed to his tented erection from his pants. Jaune blushed yet nodded, having the willpower to go along with this act. “I can’t really blame you, professor. I did dress up like this with the goal in mind for you to fuck me after all.”

Coco then bent over and placed her hands against the wall wriggling her buttocks at him teasingly. 

“Well? Come over here and punish me, Professor Arc. I promise I wont’ tell the other teachers, just make me scream as you plow my ass!” Coco said with an elated and perverse thrill in her voice and her left hand securely on the remote control to his shock collar.

Nodding to himself he complied and walked over to her, stood behind Coco’s prostrated frame and unzipped his pants freeing his erection.  Coco used her other hand to quickly slid apart her panties showing her pussy and anus for the naughty educator.

Jaune gripped her hips steadily and lined up his erection between her cheeks just at the opening of her ass. Bracing himself he grunted just before shoving the head of his member into Coco’s anus exciting her with the thrill of anal sex.

Coco bristled and mumbled incoherently as Jaune attempted to push further on in. Her mouth went wide open and held agape as inch by inch pushed inside her warm fleshy pocket that was her tight ass! Jaune took a brief moment to adjust to the tight sensation and not cum himself right there from the sheer feel of it.

“Hurry! Fuck me like you mean it, Darling! I want you back inside my ass!” Coco shouted from against the wall as Jaune started humping his hips into her body making her feel his thick meat plow deep into her anus!! 

Coco moaned loudly as her body pressed and pulled against the surface with her ass sucking in the appendage that was Jaune’s tool. Their pattern accelerated to where a decent cacophony of noises sounded from Jaune slamming his waist into her hips!

Pat pat pat pat

Were the noises but coming out frequently. Ripples of soft skin were sent across Coco’s buttocks with each slam Jaune delivered into her rectal canal.

They went at it for several minutes more, Jaune’s body started reacting on its own to aggressively fuck Coco in the ass, the heavygun wielding huntress felt her tongue lolling out of her mouth giving her an overly elated expression. It was clear she loved taking it up the ass, but what she wanted more was to see her lover’s face when doing it. Mustering her strength Coco quickly pulled herself off from Jaune’s thrusting, much to his surprise, and turn around pressing her back against the wall with legs spread wide open. Coco lifted a leg up and gestured to her ass again, clearly egging him to resume fucking her. Of course she also held up the hand holding the remote and teasingly circled her thumb around the shock trigger. Jaune gulped and complied, still forcing himself to brave crazy horny women.

‘Never thought I’d be afraid of a very thirsty girl that actually wanted to have me.’ He thought when his memory flashed back to Nora aggressively crippling him before mounting herself on his length.

Jaune quickly snapped out of it then nodded as he got back into place aiming to sheathe himself inside of her again, 

!

Coco let out a sharp breath and a sigh of elation as Jaune picked her up and slid his length in between her buttocks again!

Now holding up Coco Adel by the waist and thighs as he sawed his cock in and out of her butt.  She latched her hands on around his neck keeping herself close with a lusty breath over his face before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Jaune, having no choice in the matter in regards to completing the tower, returned it in full force resulting in Coco’s irises lighting up with miniature pink glowing hearts of energy. Jaune truly dreaded being forced into putting them in that state, for a number of reasons, but once again he sucked it up so he could work his way to the tower and demand answers!

“Ah ah ah ah ah aaahhh!!!” Coco moaned loudly after breaking off from his lips in order to bounce herself back and forth on his body. Her legs locked around his buttocks tightly and her arms held him close as the pair of bodies rocked against each other in a heated rhythm! 

Earning a symphony of flesh smacking noises Jaune felt he was about to cum soon nearly ten minutes after pounding Coco’s supple ass! The fashionette leaned forward latching her lips along his neck giving him a hickey as she continued gnashing back and forth.

Plat plat plat plat

Jaune’s thrusts increased sharply in speed resulting in quicker sounds of flesh smacks along with breathy moans. Coco pulled herself up closer and felt her breasts nudge his pecs as she slowly ground herself harder on his hammering cock!

Coco suddenly seized up and started thrashing about wildly with her pussy convulsing in moist spasms just above his dick! Jaune grimaced as he felt his climax begin to wash over him too after feeling Coco’s ass squeeze down on his meat causing him to erupt inside!!

They held each other in unified climax as Jaune filled up her ass full of his spunk, he was partially worried she wouldn’t be able to shit properly for a little while. 

A couple of minutes after slumping post climax Jaune felt a sudden shock to his neck!!

“Aggh! What the hell?!” He barked with annoyance and pain when Coco peered up with a creepy smile and seeming innocent eyes.

“Again.” Was all she said.

 

\----

 

‘My rapist next door’

 

Jaune was dressed up in thuggish burglar clothes with pants trudged down and shock collar set on gradual yet light stun! He grit his teeth as he was being forced to roleplay into Coco’s rape fantasy; he held her down against the side of the couch with her right leg held up high as he fucked her pussy side saddle! 

“Kyeeahh!! No!! Stop it or I’ll call the police!!” Coco cried out incharacter as her body pushed and pulled against the couch with Jaune’s thrusts! She had been wearing a mundane traditional housewife outfit consisting a tight-fitting green sweater, hoop skirt, pantyhose, and apron when Jaune had been ‘coerced’ into the act. 

Much of it was disheveled in all the right places showing off her breasts jiggling back and forth and her body repeatedly and aggressively being penetrated by his cock! 

Jaune, despite enduring the light gradual shocks coming out of the collar, continued plowing her to her heart’s content! He still aimed to render her unconscious with sex, but still found the things he had to do draining on his soul. Nonetheless he kept roughly driving his length deep into Coco’s pussy!!

Coco kept up the feigned tears and tragic expression while secretly getting aroused to an extreme extent! Her pussy constricted Jaune’s length tighter because of it!

He continued savagely fucking her pussy back and forth for minutes on end as Coco forced him to roughly grope her breasts! He did so with fingers pinching nipples causing her to arch her back in orgasm after feeling Jaune hit her sensitive spots!!

“Ah! Ahh!! Aaaaggghh!!!” Coco cried out and felt her pussy muscles convulse wildly on his meat causing another eruption of thick sperm to flow into her depths!!

Jaune grimaced in slight pain as he felt his orgasm follow, his body was getting sore and worn out a bit more each time he did this back to back. He doubted his aura would let him rest though, it had a particular habit of refreshing him for more sex! 

Coco continued writhing with her leg twitching in his grasp as his pumped thick loads of semen into her teenage pussy!

After what felt like forever Jaune finished cumming as Coco slumped there on the couch catching her breath with eyes closed. 

‘Hey….! maybe I completed the challenge! She’s passed out after-’ He stopped his train of thought when Coco’s eyes flickered open. She turned her head over to him and licked her lips with a perverse smile directed at him when mouthing the word; ‘More’.

‘-all.’ Jaune finished his sentence and internally whimpered in growing despair.

 

\----

Elsewhere….

 

Casually walking aside the office and standing behind one of the chairs therein, Raven Branwen carefully analyzed the crimsonette woman ahead of her believing her to be some sort of doppelganger of her dear friend.

Summer knew this and casually sat on her desk with legs crossed analyzing her nails nonchalantly.

“You can’t be….her. Summer Rose should be dead.” Raven stated earning a soft giggle from Summer as she turned her head to face dark haired woman.

“You two really are twins, huh? Qrow said exactly the same words to me, does skepticism run in your family?” 

At this Raven quirked an eyebrow in interests.

“Where is Qrow now?”

Summer cast her a knowing smirk and hopped off the desk. “Oh he’s indisposed at the moment, kinda the same way Ozpin currently is.”

!!

Raven now became fully alarmed at this, while she had no love for Ozpin and his group with their secret wars, the mere fact that ‘Summer’ neutralized both her brother and the headmaster was not good news at all.

“Mmmm, I don’t think I can allow you to stand about doing whatever you please using Summer Rose’s skin.” Raven said darkly and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to draw it out and fight her. “While I have no love at all for Ozpin or any of his followers, I can’t exactly let you roam free terrorizing the school my daughter occupies.”

Summer merely rolled her eyes with a smirk and felt her body ignite in burning pink energy surprising Raven!

“Oh boy, am I trouble now.” Summer mocked then looked directly at Raven with eyes glaring evilly at her. “It’s funny that a cowardly hypocrite like yourself is playing the hero, or is at least pretending to be. You never cared about even your own daughter, who is by the way involved in all of this, but here you are claiming the high ground even with a cadre of bandit mooks at your beck and call. Ravaging villages, killing people, running from Grimm, pft in some ways you’re even worse than Salem herself.”

Raven felt a jab at her pride with that remark, but her focus was on the frightening power of Summer’s inhuman aura blazing bright. The swordswoman could swear she saw a human women’s shape towering from inside the aura as though the blaze took form! It frightened her into thinking she should run instead.

“But at the end of the day you will be just another loving broodmother bearing the offspring of the next God of Light, let’s take you to him, shall we? In a way you will join Yang as co-mothers.” Summer finished just before coming at Raven lightning fast in a blast of godlike energy!!

\--

 

‘Daddy’s little Slave’

 

“Ooohh yess!! Ram it into me harder, Daddy! I’ve been a bad girl!” Coco moaned out, once again in character, as Jaune was now fucking her doggystyle atop the bedspread! 

Coco was wearing a slave girl themed outfit with thin Mistral straps barely covering her nipples, anklets down below, nothing at her hips except an exotic pareo, and a collar attached to a leash. Jaune was the one holding the leash while wearing nothing at all just as Coco forced him to treat her like a slave girl in need of punishing.

Every shock she gave him every so often had him slap her ass hard further titillating her! Jaune learned that both her buttocks and her breasts were her most sensitive weak points that he could exploit at the right time.

Slap!

Jaune slapped her ass just like that after he saw Coco curling up grinding her hips against his waist, her tight suctioning feeling pushed him ever closer to the edge. Jaune knew he would lose it the moment she came and decided to really put her out of commission. Reaching forward Jaune continue humping her, aggressively sliding his dick in and out her juicy tight quirm, but he made sure to lean back enough to have space so that he would raise his hand and-

Slap!!

“Hhooaggrh!! Daddy!!” Coco yelled out being driven crazy as Jaune held one of her breasts with his other hand! His other would aim to continue slapping her ass hard as he guided his hips to slam into Coco's body.

Slap!!!

Coco yelped again and felt her body shudder!! Jaune slapped her ass and squeezed her breast at exactly the same time pushing Coco Adel over the edge and into a comatose inducing climax!!

She tilted her head and cried out in sharp orgasm as she squeezed down on Jaune’s cock pulling along with her resulting in another thick deluge of semen entering her womb!!

Glug glug glug

Jaune came harder than before and he didn’t know why, but he felt like he was unloading gallon upon gallon of sperm into Coco and he came loudly enough to hear it.

Meanwhile, after teleporting into the room to shrouded spot within a dark corner of it, Summer held a beaten and battered Raven Branwen by her hair to look at the scene before them. The scene of Jaune, once again, subduing a huntress after a mammoth fuckfest. 

Raven’s armor was in tatters and some of her clothing ripped, her very sword and all its elemental interchangeable blades were destroyed and littered all over the floor the office.

“Lookie here, Raven. That boy right there is gonna be your new lover, whom you will provide plenty of children within the near future.” Summer stated gleefully as she held her face to look directly at Jaune pulling out of an unconscious Coco with cum oozing out her ass and pussy. He panted exhaustedly, secretly wishing to escape still, but held firm in his goal to reach the top despite his spirit breaking bit by bit.

Raven’s dark red eyes scanned Jaune in all his sweaty naked glory, taking in the sight of his dick, catching a whiff of his scent, and gazing at his boyish innocent face with masculine body. Suddenly her hardened gaze softened as a new wave of feelings and thoughts surged inside her mind granting her the ‘dream’ of him and herself happy together. 

Upon noticing this Summer let go of her and stood up while Raven continued watching the boy shakily walk over to redress before leaving the room.

Raven now wanted him and it had been so long since she had any warmth in her bed, to her Jaune was not the perfect choice for an alpha mate.

“Welcome to the club, Raven. I’ll sign you into the game after you tell me where your protege Vernal is.” Summer offered.

Raven nodded immediately.

  
  


End of chapter

To be continued….

AN: Hey everybody, here’s the long-awaited update to the story! Super sorry it took this long, been real busy this year nearing the end, pure hell for me honestly. But alas here it is, I’m aiming for a holiday special on Maidens or simply a double update, but I need to work on my patreon commissions before I do that. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I’ll let everyone else pick which girl(s) to go next in this game of subduing Yanderes. Thanks for reading and leave any comments you might have.

  
  
  


Silent Obsession (Neo) 

Savagely Virile (Kali Belladonna and Sienna Khan)   
  
Selecting an Alpha (Raven)    
  
Sinful Sisterly seductions(Seven sisters and mother of Jaune)    
  
Springtime Fertility(Vernal)    
  
Ripe for the picking (Amber Autumn)    
  
Love is Red(Nora and Pyrrha)    
  
Sisterly Sharing(Ruby and Yang)       
  
Stolen by Night(Emerald)    
  
Queen’s Burning desire (Cinder)    
  
Sugar and Spice: Nothing nice (Malachite twins)    
  
Flourishing Flower Garden(Rei -FemRen, and An Ren)    
  
Human experience (Penny)    
  
Punctual Prowler (Ciel Soliel)    
  
Diplomatic Obligations(NDGO)    
  
Military Discipline (Winter)    
  
Extravagant Salvation (Willow Schnee)    
  
Blooming Life and Destiny (Summer)    
  
The Dark Desires(Salem)    
  



	10. Silent Obsession- Neopolitan

  
  


**Hearts of Yandere**

**Chapter Nine- Silent Obsession- Neopolitan**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Neo’s POV-**

For as long as I can remember I felt nothing inside me; no remorse when I eviscerate my targets, no sadness afterwards when I walk away unseen, all I remember enjoying is the sweet taste of ice cream and the joy of doing my work. Standing as Roman Torchwick’s right hand for years I grew to love him like a father figure and a mentor at that, but not as a man that a woman would yearn for. That wasn’t something I personally cared about, sure no one else meant the world to me like my boss Roman did, but that all changed one day and I never knew it would. On the outside I’m not able to speak nor do I really have anything to say regardless, I let my actions speak for me for they produce more results than words. I love Ice Cream like a daily treat, I watch my figure of course, and I love violence. I smile a lot when I act on it and while working for him those two go favored hobbies of mine hand-in-hand. I’ve no regrets, never had. Imagine my surprise when things changed sooner than later and Ice cream doesn’t feel this new feeling I felt when I first saw him. I had a new object to crave and it was in the shape of a tall, lanky, hunk of a boy who resembled a kicked puppy most of the time..

Ever since I was young I had never fallen in love, not once, but one day I finally felt it the moment I saw him. A  blonde tall innocent and cute looking boy who just so happened to be a student at Beacon Academy. I stalked him quietly one day when he was hanging out with his teammates for a day on the town and learned his name was Jaune Arc. Much of my private time is kept clandestine from Roman, not that he would have cared either way as long as I did my job, but this ‘crush’ I had was something I kept my attention on secretly.That blonde cutie was the stuff of dreams in my opinion, he maybe more delicious than any flavor of ice cream itself. Unfortunately he was surrounded by other women, many from whom I could tell held a candle for him and seemed just as craven for his love as I was. Killing them would be easy, but it would take effort and tact. Though that possibility came up in my mind I decided against it for the sake of not wanting to lose my chance with him. Tying him down and forcing my little body on him also occurred to me, so many scenarios where he was at my mercy flooded my mind and filled me with a lust I never felt in my entire life. I didn’t understand how I felt this way after years of being a sociopath or why it suddenly happened to me, but I knew I wanted him. And heaven help any who get in my way should they stand between me and him. My beloved will belong to me.

I had a special dream right after seeing him and stalking him invisibly for a whole day just to learn more. The dream was a paradise; we were taking up Roman’s mantle as wealthy respected crime lords. We owned a spectacular penthouse somewhere in Mistral where the view is beautiful and my beloved would come home to a loving loyal wife wearing nothing but sexy see-through lingerie for ‘welcome home sex’. I even lived that moment in time, vividly, where I sat back on the leather couch wearing that lovely choker he gave me along with a transparent light pink nightie to excite his blood. The smile on his face was worth millions to me and he walked over to me undressing himself along the way as I spread my legs and held out my arms welcoming him into my body. From there it was a wild passionate night that went on for hours, we went at it like animals and I felt him ravish me like I was a goddess! It was breathtaking, I felt every bit of it , felt every part of him, and smelled the stench of sex come off us after he rutted into my little body for hours on end.

It was beautiful, no words could ever truly describe it, unfortunately for me the dream ended and I woke up on my regular bed within our hideout filled with despair and rage at having that reality taken from me. That was when I met her; the woman in the white hood holding her hand and explaining how she could offer to make my dream come true. I was too desperate to have it, to have him, that I didn’t care if she was pulling a deception or trying to use me, I took her offer and brought myself to school hiding in plain sight as an unassuming student with dark twintails and green eyes. 

When I saw him walking about with that sweet innocent smile on his face I knew I was going to have him. My beloved.

 

***********

 

Slumping along the hallway path leading out of Coco’s room Jaune staggered as he dragged himself towards the next ‘challenge’. Behind him laying sprawled and unconscious on a bed was Coco Adel resting comfortably as semen oozed out of both of her ravaged holes. She was still wearing parts of her one of her role-playing outfits, the most recent one being ‘Bad Nun’ and it involved a lot of bondage gear. 

Jaune limped because he had to be even rougher than her and render her unconscious during sex. His aura was repairing his body gradually but he was still extremely sore all around. Worst of all, in his opinion, was that his spirit was breaking down. He couldn’t take this anymore, not one more challenge, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“*pants* Got to find a way up that tower, nuts to this insane game! I need *huff* to deal with this in a different way and somehow get everyone back to normal.” Jaune panted as he dragged himself along the wall and staggered into a collapse leaning against it.

He was half naked with a pair of ruined jeans and no shoes, his hoodie was clutched in his right hand after he had grabbed his outfit from the mess of other ones in Coco’s room. Jaune was battered, bruised, and just done with this madness. Such could be seen by the shadow of his face as he leaned against the wall taking a break.

“Hmm, throwing in the towel already? Where’s your fighting spirit?” A woman’s voice spoke up out of nowhere causing him to bolt his head up and snap his attention to the sight of Summer Rose standing there a few feet from him.

She wore a white cardigan with frilly cuffs and a chest window to her cleavage along with a classy hoop skirt accessorized by dark leggings and high heel shoes. If Jaune didn’t know any better he’d sweat that was Glynda Goodwitch’s attire. Ruby’s mother looked positively attractive and Jaune couldn’t help but agree with that thought, regardless of the circumstances he was in. Summer put her hands on her hips looking at him observantly with a chipper smile as he stared in surprise. 

From the outset, Jaune seemed transfixed by her womanly beauty, but in reality he saw a ghostly image of ‘something’ behind her looking like a shadow. 

‘W-what is that?!’ He thought out in shock at the sight of the ghostly thing.

It resembled a woman alright, but one like he’d never seen before. It was very tall, glowing light skin, long flowing golden hair, and radiant green-blue eyes that just stared into his soul. She was rather alien in appearance being that she was inhumanely tall proportionately and had massive G cup size breasts covered up by her billowing mane of long hair. Her face was mostly shrouded underneath the veil of silky golden hair but Jaune could make her out to be remarkably beautiful, like a literal goddess, except she was smirking evilly as she looked at him. He could tell from those eyes that they were hauntingly glossed over and locked on him like what he’d seen on every girl’s face so far. 

‘T-that look….everyone has it! That crazed look of obsession whenever I see them up close. Just what is that thing?! I-Is it the source of everything?’ Jaune thought feeling a sense of dread and panic until Summer spoke up next.

“Mmmh, I know I’m quite the looker but I had no idea I looked that good. Not that I’m not complaining or anything, but you do need to get going back into this game, Jaune. Plenty of other huntresses are itching to get their fill of you in bed before I finally have my turn.” Summer commented with a cute giggle as Jaune shook his head and focused his hardened gaze back at her.

“I...don’t want to play your stupid game anymore! I’ve had enough of this, just when I’m able to actually go to the top?! When I bang everyone in school!?” Jaune protested loudly with a menacing glare, Summer just continued smiling knowingly as he continued. “Having go through all the crazy fetishitic nuttiness the past few rounds I can safely say neither my spirit nor my body is willing anymore! I won’t play your twisted game any longer, I want answers now! How do I reverse this and get everyone back to normal?!”

Jaune finished ranting with a heavy breath leaving Summer standing there putting a finger to her chin whimsically thinking.

“So you’re saying you’ll not play anymore, Jaune?” She questioned dangerously with a sadistic smirk. Jaune gulped and slowly nodded feeling ever more anxious as to what she was planning to do. “Alright then, if you want to skip straight up toward the top then I’ll just have to tell all the contestants that the game is over and they won’t get to have you for their private moments. I wonder how messy this place is going to be when it's done?”

“When what is done?” Jaune questioned worryingly as Summer brought out her scroll and activated the school intercom, echoes of the microphone effect resounded all around the tower from within each and every room.

“Attention all contestants of the Midnight Carnival! This is your headmaster speaking! I’ve just received an update that Jaune Arc will no longer be participating in the game.” Summer began and Jaune heard a chorus of angry frustrated groans all throughout the building! “Something has happened to him and guess what; it may have been that one girl you hated and believed to be trying to steal him from you. Steal your dreams from you. Since there are rules anymore I hereby call…..’Battle Royale’!! Have fun in the slaughter,everybody!” Summer announced causing Jaune’s face to stretch into one of pure horror as the doors from each floor opened up revealing many upon many of Beacon’s huntress students as well as various woman from all around Vale!

!!

Clamoring could be heard along with the shouts of rage coming from each woman and girl that had signed up for the games! Many grabbed their weapons while some settled for their fists before all of them charged at each other ready to brawl to the death!

Jaune’s face straightened up in horror as he saw various girls and women clashing into each other from floor to floor with many smiling gleefully as she punched, kicked, and drew blood with nearly anyone they saw!

‘No!! On no!! This needs to stop!’ Jaune’s mind wretched in panic as he saw Pyrrha easily punching and throwing various other Vale civilian women across the room causing them to make craters into the walls!

Nora went at it with Yang and swung her hammer at the blonde girl knocking her across the space of the area and into a wall!! She did with a manic smile on her face to boot. Ruby sped around kicking and headbutting various other huntsmen students including her very own teammate Weiss! She countered with glyphs creating energy projectiles that fired all over the place hitting several huntresses winding them and knocking them out! It was pure madness and utter chaos! Jaune felt the girls would start killing people if this fighting continued!

Looking to Summer next, who stood there nonchalantly enjoying the show, Jaune opened his mouth up to speak but was cut off by her before he did.

“You know this is what happens when you try taking away what’s precious to them, right?” She looked to him next with a trance-like gaze and wide smile. “These girls dreamed their futures with you, Jauney. Lived out lifetime experiences having you as their picture perfect husband who was compatible in every conceivable way, and with offspring to boot. Being deprived after they’re this pent-up led them to this and you were the sole deterrent in preventing this chaos.” Summer revealed making Jaune pale at the realization. 

He watched as close friends punched each other in the face, threw, curb stomped, and wielded their weapons ready to strike through them. Their auras wouldn’t stay up for long and soon blood will splatter unless things changed. Summer spoke up again catching his attention.

“The goddess herself wants them, especially you, to all be alive and healthy for what’s to come. It’s this exact thing that she hates, you know, violence was never something she liked, but if it takes some convincing like this then-”

“I’ll do it!! Just please stop this! I’ll do whatever you say!!” Jaune exclaimed in a panicked tone as the girls continued brawling violently. He saw Lian Ren being the most vicious as she frenziedly clawed at and punched several other huntresses rapidly in a blue of speed!

Summer nodded in confirmation with a knowing smile and leaned over to him cupping his chin into her fingers and sucking his lips onto hers for a soft succulent kiss. Jaune didn’t protest or fight back, he was willingly sacrificed his body so that his friends wouldn’t have to. Summer let it stay there for a good few seconds before pulling herself off and accessing her scroll to speak into the p.a.

“Alright that’s enough! Jaune has agreed, against all other odds, that he’ll continue participating and he looks forward to ravishing you lovely ladies in the ‘overtime’ rounds. No more fighting or the headmistress, me, will punish you accordingly.” Summer addressed quieting the girl’s violent temperaments and radiated a shining light from her body!

!

Jaune saw the spectral shadow from earlier arose from Summer’s back to expand over the crowd of girls and let out a radiant light that bathed everyone including himself in it. Suddenly wounds were healing instantaneously and peaceful, yet still murderous demeanors, girls stood obediently as if the violence never occurred. Pyrrha had Weiss in a headlock and let go, reluctantly with a grumble as the heiress crossed her arms in a huff. Those three girls that ambushed Jaune earlier before he was captured by Blake all hugged and made up, but Jaune could see murderous glints in their eyes while doing it. He didn’t know what to think anymore as the spectral shadow of Summer receded back into her body, but not before casting a lustful wink at Jaune through her veil of golden hair.

He heard clamoring as the girls went back into their respective challenge rooms, but not before Summer spoke up again.

“Also, before I forget! I have something important to tell you.” She said musically catching all of their attention. “Since our contestant was so unwilling to continue earlier I decided to ‘liven’ things up a bit, your turns may get pushed back but here’s the sweet part~! When Overtime course happens, after I’ve had my share obviously, the anti-pregnancy effect will be turned off!”

!!

“What!?” Jaune shrieked with a reddened face as numerous psychotic smiles dawned on all the girls, Pyrrha’s most all. Nora matched her enthusiasm, as did Yang and her sister, Weiss was positively shaking with excitement as Jaune sat back with his face stretched in horror at what that implied.

“That is all~Have a nice day, everybody!” Summer concluded and shut off the voice over function on her scroll before turning back to Jaune with a sly smile plastered on her beautiful face and walked over to him.

He looked defeated and slumped his shoulders looking at her with a questioning look. Summer pursed her lips in worry at the cute pouty face he was making at her and raised her left foot out of the high heel shoe she was wearing. She placed her stocking covered leg between Jaune’s thighs and sensually pressed her foot onto his bulge gently rocking it up and down. This caused him to mewl softly within his throat on reflex as she bent down to look into his eyes directly. 

He stiffened up in horror when he saw those lovely silver eyes appear glossy and transfixed on his face making him relive the horrors of his first time with Nora.

“What is Overtime course?” He quietly asked earning a giggle from her as she continued massaging his cock.

“Well, you made a fairly solid point earlier about how much you can endure, especially considering all the crazy fetishes kids these days have when knocking boots with you. I was thinking; why wait? Why not put you in the final round with me on the rooftop and the goddess ravishing you until you fertilize us?” 

“I’ve added that last tidbit about protection being shut off for their sake, they waited this long didn’t they? Why not reward their patience after you finish helping the goddess and me?”

Jaune’s face stretched into a more alarmed look now as soon as she said it. 

“I promise you’ll have all the answers you seek once you come to the rooftop and mate with us over and over till we feel your essence fertilize our eggs promising a child in the future. From thereafter it’ll be our glorious wedding, oh I can’t wait.” She said whimsically and sat down straddling his waist and putting her arms around his neck like lover would. Jaune was still trying to wrap his head around all this ‘Goddess’ nonsense Summer talked about, he figured she meant that spectral shadow over her, but anxiety gripped his heart when mentioning the mandatory goal of impregnating them.

Despair was starting to fill Jaune’s soul at this point and part of him believed there was no way out of this mess.

“Do we….go up to the top now then?” He asked quietly feeling resigned to his fate yet still wanting to challenge her for the knowledge of undoing everything.

Surprisingly Summer shook her head ‘no’ as an answer.

“As much as I would love to, fraid you’ll have to pass the ‘semi-finals’ first, sweetheart. I promised Glynda, Raven, her soon to be former lesbian partner, and a cute little mute girl with a very violent killing streak. Those four women are the ones you’ll have to satisfy next, then comes the grand finale; me and the goddess. She wants you, Jaune, has wanted for the longest time and knew you were destined to be her lover and usher in a new generation of special children. Ones that will help bring this world to balance and wipe out the Grimm, but first things first, we need your love.” Summer cooed making Jaune’s heart string with intensity as she laid the grand scheme before him making him dread the future. 

Being a father alone was something rather unfathomable, but what she was proposing was absolute craziness! And here he was along for the ride as a glorified breeding bull for some spectral entity to make a father out of.

“Well, you’re healed now and fully rejuvenated, no sore muscles or dehydration to account for after the goddess tended to all you children. Now it’s time to meet your first semi-final match up.” Summer musically stated before pulling Jaune’s lips onto her own for a sweet sweet kiss, one that he didn’t bother denying her of as he felt her tongue slide into his mouth.

“Hhhhhmm!!” Summer mewled inside Jaune’s mouth as she energetically swabbed it around making sure to taste all of him.

Jaune didn’t resist Summer’s oral warmth as she cleaned out his mouth using her tongue perfectly, she tasted juices from likely Coco Adel’s snatch while sucking on his tongue. Eventually she pulled off leaving a dazed look of lust dawning her face before getting up and pulling him to his feet with her.

Summer led Jaune to the elevator where they went up several floors, Jaune was amazed by how much he’d have to do just to get up this far, but they came to a halt at a level just below the headmaster office. Summer casually walked along as she directed Jaune to one of four doors ahead of him and gestured to him to open it of his own will.

Jaune complied, put on his pumpkin pete hoodie and went forward. Grabbing the knob he pushed it open and was immediately pulled inside by the arms of a much shorter girl before the door close shut.

“Ah, young psychotic love. Isn’t it just beautiful?” Summer said to no one in particular as the demented smile stretched onto her face and glossy silver eyes shone flashing readily. The spectral form of her ‘master’ materialized behind her and nodded in agreement, sharing Summer’s look.

“After he finishes with her I got next, Summer.” A voice said from behind causing Summer to turn and see Raven Branwen finally returned after having exited through a portal. Behind her came her protege Vernal; an extremely tomboyish tan skinned woman with blazing blue eyes and a short pixie cut hairstyle. It was obvious, or at least implied, to anyone that she was perhaps a lesbian. If so then she wouldn’t be for long once Summer introduces her to Jaune.

‘Splendid, sure she has no connection with him whatsoever but I’ve had to keep a maiden out of Salem’s reach. I know Amber Autumn can’t complain, nor would that surprise Arc relative that just so happened to be the Winter Maiden.’ Summer said to himself in thought as she welcomed Raven and Vernal with open arms.

***********

“Hoof!” Jaune stumbled as he was thrown onto the bed by a surprisingly strong yet incredibly petite girl nearly half his size. He looked to see a cute petite girl that had multi-colored hair stylized in light pink and chestnut brown. 

Her hair was lovely in a semi-curly way as it dripped down to the middle of her back, her eyes matched her hairstyle with heterochromatic colors of pink and brown. 

‘Am I going crazy or did her eyes change color just now?’ Jaune pondered when she shifted her irises into a paler milky color that haunted him a little as she smiled widely before approaching. 

The girl wore a lacy light lingerie set with a small transparent sash around her chest covering her perky B-cup boobs despite allowing full visibility of her nipples. He hated to admit when he felt sprung upon seeing a beautiful girl naked, but there it was; his erection formed aggressively in his pants. The girl wore lacy garter strips connected to a garter belt attached to her waist, her nether region was uncovered and her elegant smooth legs were covered in silken transparent stockings. 

“So uh...what’s your name? I’m….*Sighs*...I’m Jaune Arc. And I’ll be your ‘lover’ for tonight.” Jaune introduced himself reluctantly as she sauntered over and crawled onto the bed towards him. She didn't say a word and simply smiled as she drew herself closer.

Neo then quickly brought up her scroll, which she uses to light speed text her communication, to show Jaune her introductory message.

‘Hello, cutie. I finally have you all to myself now, nobody’s between us anymore, my beloved. I’ve been watching you for a long time now, Jaune.’ *Jaune gulps nervously* 

‘My name is Neopolitan, but you can just call me Neo, or more preferably you can call me honey or sweetheart. I’m not picky.’ 

She flashed her scroll at him allowing him the time to read before pulling it down and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep sweetened kiss while closing her eyes. Jaune felt a little more relaxed right now as Neo clung him closely and made out with him right there on the bed. He hated to feel arousal when in situations like this, but he didn’t deny that this felt moderately normal compared to earlier. Especially when he suffered Velvet’s abuse and Coco’s roleplaying fetishes.

Jaune felt Neo hum inside his mouth as she aggressively ravished the inside with her tongue swirling around and dominating over his. He struggled to resist savoring the pleasure of this oral exchange as the petite girl straddled his body comfortably keeping her lips hungrily attached to his.

Hot exchanges of breath and soft near-silent moans came out of Neo as they wrestled tongues right there on the bed for minutes past. Jaune could tell she wasn’t the vocal type and had likely been mute since she only communicated via scroll text messaging. After a minute or two more of heated kissing Neo drew herself off of his lips trailing a rope of saliva after she plopped herself off with a wide smile.

‘Well she’s cute, and not that…...scary….’ He trailed off when he regained his composure and saw Neo flash him a dangerously evil looking smile with narrowed mischievous eyes making her look like a demon in little girl form.  

It was only when she brought up a leash and collar with the tag ‘Beloved’ engraved on it that Jaune learned why he was afraid.

‘Hoo boy.’ He thought as Neo stood up and pressed her dainty right foot down against his chest keeping him pinned!

Jaune didn’t struggle to move or anything, he knew this par for the course at this point, but still that face she made frightened him nonetheless. Neo stretched the leash intimately as she flashed him that sadistic smile, no longer was she cute and endearing, now she was frightening. Bending down she wrapped the collar around his neck and secured it tightly before pulling herself back up and marveling at her work.

She opened her mouth sighing in relaxation as she sat straddling his chest undoing the top veil of transparent lingerie from her chest revealing her tits in full. Jaune’s erection twitched in growing arousal, no matter how crazy and violent the women he’s been with, he can’t resist getting turned on at the sight of a naked one.

Neo licked across her lips as she rolled the leash cord around her dainty right hand before bringing up her scroll again.

‘Now, my darling, time to worship your queen. Get on the floor and get naked, I want you to service me before I ride you for everything you’re worth.’ 

Jaune gulped as she flashed him a hungry look before dismounting his torso and kicking him off to the side to land on the floor!

*Oofh!* Jaune felt a little winded and anticipated she was a lot stronger than her appearance would suggest. Feeling the tight yank on his cord he felt his body jerk in her direction as Neo sat cross-legged on the side of the bed looking expectantly at him with a perverse grin on her face. 

“*Sighs* Alright, we’ll do it your way then. The better we get down to this so I can move on and make your dreams come true?” Jaune asked and Neo nodded exuberantly with a cute smile till she yanked his cord again making him stumble! 

Jaune undressed hastily and was met with the haunting glow of her glossy pink eyes eyeing him fixedly as Neo dimmed the lights in the room using a remote. He could make her out right there and saw her grin stretch wide to the corners of her face making him fearful. 

‘I don’t know anything about this girl, what is her deal anyway?’ Jaune thought as more of his bare naked body came into view making Neo’s mouth water at the sight of his muscles. 

When the last piece of clothing on his body came down his erection sprang up igniting stars in the little girl’s eyes. Neo made a face as if she were face to face with a brand new flavor of ice cream. A trail of drool seeped from the corner of her mouth as she yanked the cord again sending Jaune to his knees before her. The sight of his muscular body made her wet and she quickly discarded the clothing covering her nether area and spread her legs wide open for him. She wanted her beloved to taste her.

She brought up her scroll again, after doing another lightspeed typing, and showed Jaune what she wanted him to do for her after extending her left stocking-clad foot to him.

She suddenly pressed her leg forward pushing him back from his kneeling position while she maintained a tight tether of her leash on his neck. So far it hasn’t been the most humiliating thing Jaune’s done yet, outside of Coco and Velvet’s craziness in the bedroom. Neo smiles maniacally as she kept him in that restrained position. She extended her other foot to gently rub up and down his body making him feel her soft stocking-clad feet massage his frame. From his chest to his abs, to his groin where she gleefully played with his dick by pressing her right foot against the underside of his shaft. 

“Hhaaaggghhh!~” Jaune groaned in half-pain and half-pleasure at the restrained position Neo kept him at. ‘I guess she has a thing for keeping someone at her mercy!’ 

She salivated with glossy loving eyes as she continued stroking up her feet along his frame for minutes gone by, she yanked the cord bringing him to closer to her legs after retracting her feet allowing him to rest his head on the edge of the bed.

‘Worship me, Darling. Work your way up along on my leg till you reach here; my womanly area. I want you to taste me, ravish me until I cum! Do it. Now.’

Jaune nodded and took a deep breath before opening up his mouth and pressing it into the side of Neo’s left foot. The girl herself failed to stifle a gasp of purely aroused excitement as she felt his warm lips kiss up her toes. She was clean and fresh after having showered thoroughly earlier, she even scented her body in a pleasant smelling perfume for this moment. She wanted to be pure for her lover, she dreamed of having his baby in the near future. Summer told her everything she needed to know and that promise of having Jaune fuck her was worth any amount of lien to the murderous girl.

Neo parted open her mouth letting out a silent moan with blushing cheeks as she felt Jaune’s lips suckle and nibble along her cute perfect toes. He moved his way slowly along her foot, massaging it and kissing it along the way, as he reached her ankle and held it close. He was surprised himself with expertly he was doing, he figured the back-to-back sex and kink fetishes he explored with the girls probably aided in his experience.

Pursing her lips Neo felt Jaune’s mouth trail up her leg to her thigh, kissing it succulently as he went on, eventually he reached her mound and rested his head between her lap. Neo smiled sadistically when preparing to do what Jaune probably wouldn't like. Feeling his eyes absorb the image of her moist incredibly warm pussy up close Jaune parted open his lips ready to service his ‘queen’ until Neo suddenly grabbed around his head and pushed herself on top of him!

“(Muffled struggling sounds!)” Jaune felt the little girl smother her juicy pussy all over his lips and suffocated his face with her slightly fuzzy mound! Her thighs clamped reflexively over the back of his head and Neo arched her back silently moaning in ecstasy! 

‘That’s it, Darling! Hoohh I love you so much!’ Neo said internally as she pursed her lips in unbridled excitement.

The dream like look on her face spoke thousands of words on how she felt this moment, the feeling of a struggling Jaune in her lap tickled her naughtier perversions. She made sure to give him enough air obviously, but she also liked the danger of snuffing him into unconciosuness and riding herself on his sleeping body!

She had many perverse destructive fetishes, but right now she simply settled for having him worship her.

Jaune struggle to speak again but only succeeded in eating her out, the tart yet sweet taste of her nectar was on his lips and Neo frenziedly began grinding her waist on him like she were fucking him. Neo’s mouth was parted in pure silent ecstasy as she ground her juicy moist vulva along the groove of Jaune’s hungry lips forcing him to eat her out while keeping a firm grip on the leash. She reached behind her lithe short form to grab his erect length and begin feverishly pumping it up and down while riding him.

‘Ah aah! Aaaahhh Darling!!’ Neo thought out with her tongue rolling out of her mouth as she rode and writhe on top of Jaune’s head smothering him in her pussy. Her cute taut butt sawed back and forth along his face with ever increasing speed as she felt his tongue wiggle into her depths making her want to scream if she could!

Back and forth over and over again Jaune smothered his lips, or at least felt his face smother, into Neo’s moist hot labia! On instinct and reflex he went to work on furiously eating her out, from diving his tongue into her hole to gently nibbling on her pink vaginal folds! Neo was ecstatic with pleasure as she continued riding his face while pumping his cock.

Her body shuddered as she fast approached climax with her labia gushing fluids all over Jaune’s face! She bristled up quivering in sharp shudders as Neo sprayed her beloved’s face with her fluids, Jaune had no choice but to clean her up by using his tongue to roam all over her nether region. From the erect clit, to her spongy moist vulva lips, to the space between her taut buttocks and her mound. Neo was so lost in orgasmic bliss that she came again right then and there!

!!

‘Aaaagghhh!! Darling! Oohhh!’ She said silently said as her hands left the leash and his dick to grab ahold of his face and grind him hard between her legs.

Eventually she got off and laid back onto her cute small butt before spreading her legs wide along with her pussy lips. Jaune felt aroused enough to temporarily forget the horror and torment, until Neo pulled on his leash again causing him to lunge over her. He propped himself up on his hands around her lithe short body as she curled up her legs all the way to her shoulders impressing Jaune with her flexibility.

“Wow, you are….flexible.” He noted until Neo suddenly grabbed the back of his neck yanking him downward to where he was up close with that maniacal smile of hers. Jaune gulped as he licked across her lips and pulled him into a searing aggressive kiss!

Jaune’s eyes went wide as he felt Neo aggressively pull apart his lips and shove her tongue down his mouth. She hummed and breathed hotly into his throat as while reaching down between his legs guiding his member towards her slit. Jaune felt her mouth rape him for a good few minutes before finally pulling herself back with a wide wet smile on her face. 

Neo yanked the cord bringing down on top of him and ‘motivating’ him to slide his dick into her sopping tight twat. Jaune didn’t need telling twice and nudged her opening with the engorged head of his member making Neo shudder in anxious excitement.

Shcluup!

“Haaahh!! Holy crap you’re tight!” Jaune commented in a winded breath as he plopped his hardened length into her juicy cunt hole! 

Neo recoiled by tossing her head back and arching up her body with a wide smile! She yanked the cord again causing him to push in deeper! She willfully flexed her muscles downstairs causing Jaune to feel the tightness intensify within her quirm! He winced and grimaced hoping to stave off prematurely ejaculating, thankfully he was tougher than he thought and began driving his hips into her little body making her gasp wordlessly in euphoria!

“Hhaaahh!! Oooooh!!” Jaune howled as he picked up the pace of rutting his length into her sopping tight cunt! Neo let go of his leash and clenched the sheets beneath her body as it bounced and jerked into Jaune’s hammering frame!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

‘Aaaaagghhhh!! Darling!!!’ Neo said internally as her face scrunched up into one of pure bliss. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed as her little body filled up with pleasure!

Jaune himself winced in euphoric delight as he pounded incessantly into Neo’s inhumanely tight pussy while her legs bounced themselves above her shoulders! Loud slapping noises of messy flesh pounding into flesh erupted throughout the room. And if Neo could talk she’d be squealing out in orgasm right about now. 

Jaune held her little hips into his hands, firmly securing them, and continued rutting his hips into her twat for minutes to come! Before long Neo brought her legs back down around his waist trapping him inside her for he approached his climax. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up to hang off his body while he continued pounding her! Jaune was up close with Neo’s sparkling yet manic face as she leaned forward kissing him again, except with her teeth roughly nibbling on his bottom lip painfully.

Jaune winced as Neo sadistically smiled and ground herself on him like a horny animal! Minutes more passed and Jaune was feeling her vaginal walls begin to sporadically squeeze down on his causing him to buck into her and cum!

“Nnggh!!” He grunted and tossed his head back before plunging himself directly into Neo’s tightening cunt and came! Neo wordlessly parted her mouth to let out a silent scream of ecstasy as she felt Jaune’s large member begin to pump and pulsate inside her insanely tight twat! His balls expanded and contracted pumping in thick batches of sperm straight into her tiny body! 

Neo’s face stretched out into one of pure ecstasy as she felt his liquid warmth splash into her very womb! Fantasies of having a child, even with her small hips, made its way into her mind despite the fact the anti-pregnancy effect was still active. She didn’t care though, she relished the sensation of her beloved cumming inside her!

Glug! Glug! Glug…!!

Her legs clenched tightly and painfully around his buttocks grinding her hips into his bucking waist! Jaune clenched his teeth as he felt her tightness overwhelm him, but held out in hoping that she was more than satisfied after he finished.

Of course, her manic smile told him otherwise….

-

Patpatpatpaptaptpatpatpatpat!!

“Nnggghh!! Neeeeooo!!!” Jaune grunted as he lied on his back feeling the little psychopath bounce gleefully up and down his dick in reverse cowgirl position! 

Her diminutive flexible form rode him crazily repeatedly pulling his length into the deepest parts of her cum filled depths! She did this while holding onto the leash connecting his collar, strangling him a little as she writhed on top of his waist!

Jaune was in a bit of a flux between mild pain, great pleasure, and fear of losing oxygen till he passes out. Neo was sadistice and enjoyed his plight a little despite her continuous proclamations of love typed on the scroll laying on the floor.

‘I Love you, darling! I love you forever! We’ll be happy once the game is over! We’ll have beautiful babies and rule the criminal underworld just like in my dream!’ 

Those were all of Neo’s messages typed on the scroll, Jaune resisted reading them for out of fear for her psychosis and obsession for him.

‘Just when *grunts* I think I get used to this. I’m always *moans* a little more terrified each time!’ He thought to himself feeling Neo begin to squeeze herself down tightly on his dick! This caused him to moan loudly as he approached his climax sooner than later at how tight she made her pussy to be. 

!

Jaune was surprised again when she flipped herself over , her bottom half still sheathed snugly on his length, exposing her face and chest to him in a display of flexibility.

‘Beloved.’ Neo mouthed with a crazed smile of lust and love as a pair of glowing tiny hearts formed in her eyes. 

Jaune gulped nervously, feeling his erection stir, even more, readying to release semen, as Neo cupped his face into her hands to deliver a sweet loving kiss upside down. 

She closed her eyes and hummed happily within her throat, not that he could hear it, as she twisted her pussy tightly on his length causing him to cum like a volcano!!

“Nnggghh!!” Jaune groaned inside her mouth as her tongue and lips busied themselves with tasting him. 

Neo’s eyes shot wide open revealing her ecstatic look when she felt thick globs of cum pump into her body again! Her womb filled up and she dreamily smiled at Jaune when daydreaming about a criminal life together while she was pregnant with his kid.

Jaune moaned and reluctantly succumbed to the pleasure as he pumped and pumped more sperm into Neo’s tightening pussy.

Glug! Glug!Glug…!

Eventually they finished and consciousness quickly faded from Neo’s body as she relaxed atop Jaune’s frame in blissful slumber.

‘ She certainly gushed like a fountain earlier when I ate her out. Am I really that good?’ He thought breathing raggedly and hoping she was down for the count as he sat back onto the bed frame recuperating till he proceeded to the next semi-final room.

‘Oh you are just that good, my precious chosen.’ A dream like voice spoke out of nowhere causing Jaune to frantically turn his head to see who it was yet saw nothing.

Somewhere in the distance a ghostly angelic figure smiled deviously as she felt her ‘chosen’ slowly succumb to it all. Soon he would be hers and a bright future would begin upon their copulation.

-

Getting dressed up and walking out the unlocked room Jaune left behind a sleeping Neopolitan who was smiling peacefully and content as semen leaked out of her holes in abundance. He made his way out the door and found himself in the circular room of the final few rooms with the ‘semi-final’ contestants in Summer’s warped little game.

“Okay, which one to pick.” Jaune said to himself dreading everything up till this point. Whether he wanted to or not there was no ‘win’ for him here. Summer held all the cards and this demented ‘Goddess’ she served had something planned in mind for Jaune. The girls’ lives were at stake with their psychotic obsessions and collective bloodlust being a significant factor in his participation, aside from that he had no idea if anyone beyond Vale knew what had been going on. 

‘For all I know they probably roped some other random women into his mess, meaning the stakes are way bigger than I thought they were to begin with. Just who is this goddess anyway?’ Jaune found himself asking as several of the room doors opened revealing plenty of unexpected faces that made Jaune’s face stretch into one of shock and horror.

At one door there were two sets of eyes, both of them amber colored and cat like, another had the piercing green glare he was all too familiar with, the third one held a pair of blue eyes and a pair of blood red eyes, and lastly the final one held several pairs of bright blue eyes matching his. This last one upset him the most and every single face shrouded in darkness beckoned to him.

Since escape wasn’t an option and pushing through despair was, Jaune wondered which one he had to go next while secretly wishing he was somebody else right now.

 

To be continued…..

AN: Hey everybody, long time no see on this one, eh? I can’t stop apologizing for the delays on everything,  be it this story, JTC, Gameshow, and Maidens. Things have been busy since Patreon took off and I let my workload pile on fandom commissions build up. Fortunately I’m catching with them now and have turned my attention back to my original stories for a little bit while still multitasking. Hope this chapter was good for you, more plot and story than porn mind you, but I feel it was necessary to shake things up a little bit. Now Summer has made sure Jaune stays on course and has him working his way closer to herself and the goddesss, with only a handful of special women in his way first. Those four door options are listed below, take your pick. If not, then I will, :)

Thanks for reading and please leave any comments, input, thoughts, etc, if you have any. Laterz

Next Chapter: Up to these chapters for vote.

**Savagely Virile** (Kali Belladonna and Sienna Khan)    
  
**Selecting an Alpha Mate** (Raven and Vernal)    
  
**Sinful Sisterly seductions** (Seven sisters and mother of Jaune) 

**Deputy Domination** (Glynda Goodwitch II)

-

Final Round I-Blooming Life and Destiny (Summer)

Final Round II- Copulation of the Goddess (?????????)

-

Overtime-

Ripe for the picking (Amber Autumn)    
  
Love is Red(Nora and Pyrrha)    
  
Sisterly Sharing(Ruby and Yang)        
  
Stolen by Night(Emerald)    
  
Queen’s Burning desire (Cinder)    
  
Sugar and Spice: Nothing nice (Malachite twins)    
  
Flourishing Flower Garden(Rei -FemRen, and An Ren)    
  
Human experience (Penny)    
  
Punctual Prowler (Ciel Soliel)    
  
Diplomatic Obligations(NDGO)    
  
Military Discipline (Winter)    
  
Extravagant Salvation (Willow Schnee)    
  
The Dark Desires(Salem)


End file.
